Yu Gi Oh GX Rising Stars
by Akio920
Summary: It's time for the next set of Duel Acadamy applicants to show what they can do. Bram, Erebos, Dunamis, and Kemah all have to endure the trials of dueling, along with the normal trials of school and growing up. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Rise of The Next Generation!

**Authors Notes:** This is my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh GX Fan fiction. It is centered around mostly OC characters but some cameos might get made over time. If you have any comments, suggestions, recommendations, or creative criticism please leave a review.  
" " - Speech  
_Italics_ - Thoughts  
When a monster is summoned its stats will be shown in this fashion (Level/Attack/Defense). If a monsters stats change the new old stats will be re-shown next to their modified stats.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"HOW COULD I HAVE SLEPT IN!"

The words could be heard around the entire house as a young man threw himself out of bed, in a result finding him self slammed into the floor from his own momentum. He quickly jumped up into a standing position. Thinking as fast as he could he set into throwing his nightclothes into a corner of the room before rushing to the closet.

"Bram is everything alright in there?"

His mother called as she heard a pattern of more distinct 'THUDS'. Coming around the corner she peered into her sons' room to investigate. The sight she was met with was comical and just a tiny bit sad. The wiry young mans sandy blonde hair was disarrayed in a 'bed head', he had one arm through a shirt sleeve, was attempting to pull his jeans on, AND trying to put a right shoe on his left foot.

"I slept through my alarm! I knew I shouldn't have stayed up all night reworking my deck!"

His voice grew in volume and slight terror as he felt himself loose balance and fall over onto his back, knocking his head against the wall to meet the symphony of a low decibel 'Oww!'

--------------------------------------------------------------

Erebos was sleeping soundly before his mind was filled with the noise of blaring rock music from his alarm clock radio. Sitting up in almost zombie like fashion he walked over towards the radio that was located clear across the room and stared at the infernal contraption that had awoken him trying to remember how to turn it off.

"Erebos turn that thing off!"  
"Ya! Some of us are already awake!"  
"Why can't you just learn to wake up to a normal volume!"

His siblings all spoke out in intrivals from around the apartment as he methodically found the off button and pressed it. Wearing a pair of shorts and a white sleevless shirt he turned to notice his family standing at the doorway, both parents and both sisters glared at him as he just snapped his fingers and gave them thumbs up. "Hey it's cool." They all groaned and dispersed from the doorway as he walked back to the bed. Sitting down he let his gaze wander to the wall ahead of him. He then lay down, resting his brown haired head back down upon a pillow, and promptly… went back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bram was getting his running shoes on and quickly tying the laces. He looked with concern at his watch before grabbing his duel disk and deck from the nightstand.

"Mom! I'm really sorry to trouble you but can you please drive Erebos and I to the application building? I was going to just walk but I slept through my alarm and now I am going to run really late." His voice was virtually pleading as he stepped around out of his room to see his mom with her hands on her hips looking him over. Her look was judgmental and it started to make him worry, but ever so slowly her lips turned up in an accepting smile as she nodded her head.

"Oh alright, but you better wash your face, get your hair combed, and grab some fruit for on the way."

"Thank you!"

Bram did a 90-degree turn and rushed into the bathroom to freshen up.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the main doors of the application building several dueling proctors sat down at a table, each one stationed behind a laptop. One of the senior proctors approached and paused beside a heavy stack of paper work. The Royal blue sash around his arm acted as an outward statement of authority.

"So how many no shows do we have this year?" The senior asked startling one of the volunteer proctors who spun around quickly to witness his overseer picking up a clipboard.

"It wasn't as bad as we thought it would be, but we still have a number who were unable to attend it seems."

The older proctor slowly roamed his eyes down the list; he had done his own research on a majority of this-years potential students. Some he was a little glad were not to be found and yet some it was sad because they had worked very hard. His finger stopped beneath one name that he remembered quite clearly.

"Applicant 1489 Bram Swaile. That is a real shame. He probably would have had a good future here from the looks of his grades."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey watch where you are going!" A woman carrying her laundry yelled as Bram rushed past her and nearly sent her tumbling over the second story railing at the apartment complex. Being in track was finally pulling its weight in life. He pivoted on his feet and sprinted down a side corridor trying to cut as many seconds off his time as he could. Just ahead of him was a gap for a stairwell.

_No time to go around!_

Bram bit his lower lip as he picked up speed. He jumped forward and planted both feet on the railing, crouching down he then proceeded to spring board off and into the air. Soaring across the gap he tucked his legs in close to his chest, clearing the opposite rail by only a few inches. He landed and immediately set into a roll for a few feet before standing and rushing down to stop at his long time friends apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Applicant 3822, Erebos Maidere, he was friends with that Swaile kid, his grades weren't as good but he seemed to have a bit of potential. With proper teaching he might have had a chance at the pros eventually. I guess that'd have been up to the proctor dueling him to decide though."

"Sir do you really think this year is going to be different than the last one?" A second year Ra student asked only to receive a laugh from his senior who found the question amusing, if not a little bit silly.

"Every year is different, and each set of students proves more interesting than the last. In my opinion each set of students should be more original than the last. Though I hope you do not take offense at that." He mentioned setting the clipboard back down.

"Umm, no sir."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Erebos you looser!" Bram yelled as he planted his right foot on his still sleeping friends side giving a powerful kick to knock him out of the bed and onto the floor. The impact being more than enough to wake Erebos from his slumber.

"Bram! What was that for?! We have a whole nother hour before we have to be over there." Erebos was rubbing his tail bone as he shook away the rest of his slumber.

"Another hour?! What are you talking about?! We were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago and are going to be marked off if we aren't there in ten minutes!"

Erebos slowly looked over to his clock and seemed to register the time for a few seconds. "Oh…" He nodded his head in acceptance and then took a small breath. "Damn."

Bram rolled his eyes as he just grabbed his friends duel disk and deck from its current resting place on the floor. "Just put your shoes on and let's go."

"But I'm in my night clothes." Erebos was hardly expecting his friend to make him go out dressed as he was.

"Doesn't matter. You should have thought of that before you made us this late. I was waiting outside for you for the last fifteen minutes." Bram bent down and threw a pair of shoes and a pair of worn socks at Erebos who caught them atop his duel disk. Still trying to get his mind up and running he just slowly followed Bram out the door and to the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning- Erebos?" Brams' mother had begun her sentence quite cheerfully as she heard the back door open but how quickly her enthusiasm was replaced with confusion. She looked at Erebos and then thought better than to ask and turned back to the front as her son joined her in the passenger seat. "I'm sorry we are late."

Erebos' head lifted in hearing the words she spoke and looked at the back of Brams' head. "Hey wait a minute, you said-"

"Mom don't you think we need to be driving?" Bram interrupted as he pretended not to hear what Erebos was trying to say for the rest of the car ride.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The duel arenas and the stadium seats were filled with the uproar of cheers, monster summons, attacks, and card activations. It was surprising that anyone was able to think amidst the clamor. But in truth that was all apart of the application test, those who couldn't take the pressure could never hope to pursue a career in dueling. Some were there to route for their friends, others to look at prospective teammates, and others merely staked out the competition. One such student was Loraido Soto. He was rich, popular, and had been attending duel prep school. Around him hung several other obelisk students, mostly leeches and lackeys but Loraido knew that it allowed for a very simple and easy to get anything done. All he had to do was tell one of them to do it.

Watching the other duels he had seen a few cards that caught his attention, ones he would see if he could buy off his new schoolmates later on. Some he had already bought even from those who lost, using the excuse they may as well not leave empty handed and take some cash in exchange. As the duels were winding down there was one arena of particular interest to him. In all truth it wasn't just him but a majority of the male onlookers and even some female.

Kemah Liliuokalani. A potential student from Hawaii was 'making waves' as it were. Rumors said she was a descendent of the last Hawaiian royal line, but royalty or not she proved to have other interesting 'assets'.

The field was currently 'Umi' by the effects of 'Legendary Ocean' and the water rose up to sway along about knee high on the proctor.

Proctor: 2400  
Kemah: 1700

The proctor had a Dark Driceratops equipped with United We Stand and a Mad Sword Beast both in attack mode. (6/2400/1500)-(6/4000/3100) (4/1400/1200) each dinosaur roaring and stomping its hoof in place eager to charge.

"Alright girl I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this."

Stretching across the field it was easy to see what had drawn most of the boys' attention. Kemah was indeed female, but she was no 'girl', at least that's not the signs her body gave off. It was shapely and the outfit she wore left nothing to the imagination. A tight fitting yellow top with a sloping v-neck that cupped against her chest, it was short, leaving her with a bare mid drift. Hugging her hips closely was a matching short skirt. Her skin was naturally tanned and her hair was a shade of purple, highlighted with sea green.

"Kemah no afraid of monsters."

Her field consisted of one face down monster that shimmered as a glowing plate beneath the waves, and a face down magic and trap that appeared in likeness.

"Bravery doesn't win duels little lady. Dark Driceratops attack!"

The surly beast stomped amidst the waves and began to run headlong towards her monster. Its head tucked low and its twisted horn cutting through the waters as it readied to strike the face down.

"Kemah use trap card now, Etaquas Windstorm, it change mode of all your monsters."

As the face down trap revealed itself, a powerful gust of wind began to blow, swirling and throwing water around the two dinosaurs and forcing them into a stationary position.

"Your go." The proctor proclaimed as it folded its arms.

"My draw!" Kemah took her card out and then shuffled through her hand to find the monster she was going to use. "I summoning Giga Gagagigo, in attacking mode." The waters erupted like a geyser and parted as the massive mechanical reptile came forth with a scratching metallic roar. (5/2450/1500)-(4/2650/1700). "Now I show other face down. Soldier Penguin!" The waters shifted as a little chirping bird popped its head out of the waves and looked around curiously, rubbing its little flippers together as it bobbed in place with its miniature sword. (2/750/500)-(1/950/700) "It let me send up to two monster back to owners hand. I choosing yours."

She pointed as both dinosaurs roared and disappeared from the field. The proctor looked at his now barren field with nothing between him and the formidable lizard warrior.

"Giga Gagagigo attacking for game?" She said it in as sweet a voice as she could manage but also smiled innocently as the large creature propelled itself through the water slashing away the last of the proctors' life points.

Proctor: 0  
Kemah: 1700

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Think she made it into our dorm Thor?" A third year obelisk with a volunteer badge said as he put some paper work down and stretched his arms over his head. He wore an open duel blazer, colored black with the deep royal blue lining. His clothing was formal, wearing a tuxedo shirt and a pair of black slacks with pleats in the front. Hair of raven black hung down to the base of his neck. His complexion slightly pale but he had a pair of soulful blue eyes.

"I doubt it Orin, you know we never get that lucky outside of duels. Ever since they made the Ra and Slifer girl dorms its only the snobs we get." His companion replied with a playful grin. He was a more muscled individual, half a head taller with a head of spiked blonde hair. His coat was the normal for a third year Obelisk being white with blue lining in reversal to the one standing beside him. Underneath he wore a mesh shirt revealing the lining of his pecks just slightly.

"Good point. My luck is atrocious and that's why I've got to rely on skill. I'll admit it as an open and shut case."

"You know you currently stand unbeaten in one on one matches, you don't NEED luck." Thor said giving him a playful glare. Orin just smiled at Thor before blinking at seeing a girl passing in the hallways behind them. He knew her from the previous year at the academy, a Ra student wearing black and fuchsia purple socks, her night black hair accented by purple ribbons. Just remembering her gave even him a chill. Orins' stare caught Thors' attention as he also turned to look behind him.

"What is it?"

"I just thought I saw Madeline."

"Don't be silly, you know she hasn't been around for half a year. And even as such you know how anti social she is, why would she be out here?"

"I'm not sure…" Orin shook his head to dismiss the thought then went back to looking over the rail.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir should we go ahead and pack?" One teacher said after noticing that it was ten minutes after the legal close up time. The senior opened his mouth but instead the sound came from off in the distance from the parking lot. All three of the check in officers and the senior turned their attention to see two boys running up the pathway.

"Don't close yet!" Bram screamed again hoping he had gotten their attention. All three continued to stare silently as the blonde boy came rushing towards the stares, clearing four with every stride. Lagging behind him was the slightly less lean looking, Erebos. The head old proctor looked down at the sheet and laughed again that it would be those two coming in.

"After these two sign in you can close down."

Bram came to a stop in front of the table, his breath heavy and labored from the long run. The other students looked at him to see if he was going to be ok, or if he was going to pass out on the ground then and there.

"Um, name?"

Bram took a few more deep breaths as his heart rate began to slow down. He had to repeat the question in his own mind to hear it over his pulse. "Swaile, Bram." As he spoke the student typed the name into the small computer and saw the file open.

"Ah yes, you already passed your written test at an earlier date, you may go inside but you need to head immediately to the duel arena, find a proctor and tell them that you need to have your placement duel."

"Thank you." He took another deep breath to reset his air flow and then shot off through the main doors and inside.

"Wonder if he's always late." One mused looking to the other proctor as he closed his own notebook.

"Who knows but it is evident he will do just about anything to make it to his appointment."

"I just hope he doesn't have a heart attack before his match is over."

"Um hey." Both of the students turned and looked at the half dressed duelist.

"Uh yes can we help you?"

"I'm here for my exam, I'm Erebos Maidere." His voice showed little recognition of potential humiliation at his state of dress. Both the applicants looked over the screen and found his name and statistics. He hadn't done to great on the written test, aside from some calculations.

"Err, well yes go on ahead and go in, head immediately to the duel arena. It is in the middle of the building."

"Thank ya!" Erebos said before bringing both arms up to his chest and setting into a casual jog inside.

"Any hope for them?"  
"The first yes, the other… not so much."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Rushing through the hallways Bram spun and weaved around the other students who all stared as he refused to stop for anything or anyone. He rounded another corner and saw the strait shot for the main auditorium. Pouring on the speed he was unable to stop himself this time as a young man stepped around the corner.

The resulting collision sent the student tumbling to the ground while Bram leaned against the wall, looking down at the boy he could already count three things strange about him. One, his brown hair was ratty and matted. Two, his shirt was half tucked in also sporting a few stains on it. Three, the boy appeared to have a bright earring perched upon his left ear.

"Why dun ya watch where ya goin?!"

Bram became further startled when he heard the boys' thick accent. It sounded one part from Arkansas, another part from Louisiana, and yet it still had a heavy, brass slang in the back of it from some place else. Brams' hand extended as he just simply kept his mouth closed in an effort to refrain from simply yelling 'what kind of a voice is that?!' But merely smiled and helped him up. "Terribly sorry." Was all Bram could say, as Erebos finally caught up to the two of them.

"Bram, don't we need to get… to the… arena?" Erebos slowed down and came to a complete stop, also finding himself caught in just having to stare. The young man took Brams' hand and stood himself up. Revelation after revelation was being noticed about him as both Bram and Erebos took note of a few more oddities. He had pink polish on his fingernails, he had an Obelisk blue uniform tied around his waist like a belt, and there was some form of strange sticky residue that had been coating his hand…

"That's right we do!" Bram quickly agreed in a vein attempt to remove them from the conversation. Erebos had just about forgotten his need to duel in just watching the strange student ahead of them. "I am really sorry but we are already running way late for our duels."

"Well ya can't walk away from me with-outta introduction. The name's Billy Jo Doyle. You probably recognize it from tha regional championship a few years back."

Bram and Erebos shook their heads in unison; it was odd they'd have not remembered the name of a regional champ in the area. It was also surprising… no SHOCKING was a more appropriate word, that a champion would be dressed so… terrible.

"Umm, sorry but it doesn't ring a bell." Erebos shook his head but the comment just earned a laugh from Billy who slapped them both on the back, leaving a slightly translucent mark in the shape of his open palm.

"Aww dun be such kidders, ya know what. I think ya guys er alright and I'd be willin ta make ya a deal. If ya get in, yer welcome ta hang out with me." He nudged Erebos in the rib with his elbow and winked. "A lil mer reason ta get goin and get in."

Erebos slowly nodded his head, trying to come to grips with why he would want to spend time with such an individual. Bram was just disturbed and tried wiping the residue on his pant leg without attracting too much notice.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kemah spoke so fast in her native tongue that it was difficult for those around her to understand what exactly she had said. She was hopping up and down much to the delight of the boys, with her cell phone pressed against her ear as she told her family the great news about her duel, and her being accepted into Duel Academy. She finished talking and then hung up the phone. She looked around at all those who were staring. At first she just stared back but then her gaze traveled to the two stragglers who came walking down towards the arena area. One did not look so bad but the other appeared to have come from…what was that term? The opposite track side? Oh she could never get use to American slang. She was going to stay and watch but quickly a female proctor started to usher her off to the changing room so that she could receive and put on her new blazer. As Kemah left she made one last glance over her shoulder to notice the woman shooing the boys away as the late arrivals stepped into the arena.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Loraido stood up as he swaggered his way towards one of the exits of the main dueling arena. All those who had been sitting in the eight adjacent seats stood up to quickly rush after him. "Hey Loraido don't you want to see how the two late arrivals do?" One flunky inquired pointing behind him at the duel they were leaving behind.

Loraido didn't bother to turn around and just kept walking as he talked. "I've got better things to do than waste my time on late arrivals. I've got cards to collect, potential team mates to bribe, and oh ya, I want you to find all the data you can on that Hawaiian girl." The guys all looked at one another and then back at Loraido whom it seemed had a sixth sense for knowing his comment had made them all stop in their tracks. Spinning around quickly he formed his hand into a fist and yelled at them, "Did you not hear me?!"

"Uh ya boss!" They all clamored, bumping into one another as they scrambled. Fumbling over one another and eventually dashed off in various directions. Loraido left with a satisfied smile on his face as he lowered his hand back into his pocket and began back along the hallway. "I always know what I like and I always get it, no matter the cost."

"I hate ta disappoint ya Loraido ol buddy, but ya know she's gonna be lookin' at me and not you."

Loraido felt his spine go rigid at the familiar voice behind him. Oh not now, and of all things for that slack jawed yokel to have heard was Loraido wanting to get the goods on a new female student. He just let a confident laugh cover over the animosity he felt.

"Look Billy, girls don't want to date a guy who considers romance to be gutting some fish and ordering a pizza. They want a guy that can wine and dine them, treating them like a princess."

"Hey lookie here now. It's mer than about havin money. I've got a natural animal attraction ya know. They jus can't help but swoon at the sight of me." Billy countered while sticking his chin out proudly and doing his best 'pose', that involved putting a hand on his hip as the other lifted up beside his face so he could examine his nails.

"Fainting out of terror isn't the same as swooning you know." Loraido said through gritted teeth, still trying to walk away without making to much eye contact. But before he could make it very far, Billy had put an arm around his shoulder giving it a tight squeeze.

"Ah, yer always so funny. You know that?"

The resounding yell of aggravation from Loraido echoed through the halls and out into the parking lot…

--------------------------------------------------------------

In the mezzanine of the auditorium one remaining pair of Obelisk blue students watched the goings on, and had been for most of the morning. Orin had pulled a chair over to sit and lean over the railing while Thor just stood with his hands in his pockets. They had removed their arm bands and now looked no different than the other students.

"So, you think these two have a chance?" Orin said with a small grin on his face, speaking only to his friend and ignoring the ambient noise made from the rest of the audience who seemed a bit displeased at having to sit through another round of qualification matches.

"The one in the shorts looks like he isn't even awake, or in the appropriate place, or even looks up to dueling. At this rate I'd pair him as someone that'd hang around with Billy. Frankly if he does make it I can already tell you I'm not going to like him much."

Orin let out a soft sigh and shook his head. "Man that's just like you, cut to the quick and never leave any room for second thoughts. But you can't be so quick to prejudge. You know you can't tell everything by outward appearances, sometimes even the most boring covered books can be home to some of the greatest stories."

"Oh don't go getting poetic on me now. Let me put it to you this way then. Would YOU want him on your team?" Orins' silence was answer enough for Thor who just smiled triumphantly at his statement before popping his neck and then settling down into a chair. "You also have to remember, not many are as good at concealing things as you are."

"I can't help it." Orin said smiling at the compliment but then turned back and looked at both candidates. He was now looking at them with a truly critical expression. "But I do have to agree he looks like a total mess. We can just watch his friend if need be."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bram slowly stepped out onto the slick surface of the duel arena, lifting his gaze skyward he noticed all the other students. The crowd was an assorted rainbow of red, blue, and yellow, with only the occasional exception. He took a slow breath, letting it out he then looked behind him. Erebos was taking his place at the opposite duel arena facing his own proctor, he seemed to fail to notice how close both of them were to each other.

"Applicant Bram Swaile, activate your duel disk." The proctors voice drew Brams attention from his surroundings and back down to earth and the field ahead of him.

"Yes sir." Bram wanted to be respectful as he pressed the ignition button on his duel disk, sliding his deck into place as it held with a 'click'. He kept his face even and hid the worry in his mind.

_Ok. I need to remember, take him out quick and make it painless._

"You did well on your written exam but there is a difference in writing an answer and remembering to perform it." The proctor smiled at Bram with curiosity. It was always entertaining to see each of the applicants decks, he was going to be ready.

"Duel on!" Both declared as they drew their fifth card.

Proctor: 4000  
Bram: 4000


	2. Application Test! Win or Go Home!

**Shout Outs:**  
Kaze-Kami-Ha: Bram is going to end up a shock to quite a number of people.  
Psycho King: I hope it doesn't disappoint.  
Elemental Balance: I was the original creator of Kemah. Kaze-Kami-Ha borrowed her for his fan fic series. (See his notes in chapter 34) but I am glad she was so well received.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thor tapped a finger on the side of his temple and then shrugged in a rather uninterested manner. "Five bucks on the dressed kid?

Orin calmly shook his head. "Not for a lack of faith on his behalf but you know I simply never bet on matches."

"Alright fine Mr. no risk investor, you think pajama kid even stands a chance?"

"You only get one chance to make a first impression. Both of them are going to have to really step it up if they want to be remembered as something other than, the people who made us wait."

Thor chuckled and let his fingers move back through his hair and then dropped back down to his side. Letting all the fingers of his hand rest in his pockets except for the thumbs that rested on the rim. "Now who's judging prematurely?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Proctor: 4000  
Bram: 4000

Bram mirrored his opponent in drawing his five cards, he was thankful for the spacious arena separating him from his opponent because his poker face faltered seeing his hand.

_You have got to be kidding me; this is no way to start a duel._

Bram kept his voice to a low murmur so as to disguise it as thinking. He then just shook his body and then put on a face that revealed nothing, much to the surprise of the proctor who was used to newbies giving away far too much with their emotions. "I'll start with a face down monster and a face down magic or trap card. With that it is your go."

The examiner took a card from his deck and spoke out boldly so as to make enough of a presentation to the rest of the auditorium "I begin with the Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode." A burst of flame shot up in the monster zone to the left of the proctor as an Asian looking dragon appeared. Its scales appeared to be made of charcoal and its skin was glowing with a pale fire light (4/1500/1000)

_It would have to be a burn deck… I HATE burn decks._

"Solar Flare Dragon attack his face down with Scorching Breath!" The dragon began to glow brighter on the scales around its neck and head. Between its jagged teeth a twisting kindling could be seen, as it roared and unleashed the fire wave upon Brams' face down. A small helpless chirping was heard as a very tiny rodent appeared. Nimble Momanga curled into a ball attempting to escape from the fire all around it. (2/1000/100) before becoming enveloped and disappearing as the fire ended.

"My monster was Nimble Momanga, and thanks to its ability my life points increase by a thousand."

Proctor: 4000  
Bram: 5000

"Not only that but I am allowed to search my deck and special summon as many more as I like in face down defense." Bram removed his deck and started to fan through it examining each remaining card carefully, the sight he was met with made his eyes bulge slightly and this time he could not hide a groan of disappointment. He started shuffling his deck and then started to walk across the arena. Planning to offer his deck for an affirmation cut by the teacher. The proctor himself was rather surprised when Bram didn't summon any more Momanga from his deck. Had the student just wanted to shuffle his deck for some reason?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Orin and Thors' expressions were both completely confused as they saw Bram start across the field.

"He's not summoning any more?" Orin was trying to think about why Bram might choose not to summon anymore for the time being but so far no logical reasons were coming to mind.

"Maybe he just forgot to put them in his deck." Thor offered shaking his head in mild disappointment at the very notion. "He did look really aggravated when he searched through it."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bram crossed over, side stepping around the hologram of the Dragon and presented his cards to the proctor for shuffling. It was as the proctor took hold of the deck that Bram took a glance at Erebos' duel. He hoped his friend had gotten a better start than he had, but he never would have hoped for THIS good a start…

--------------------------------------------------------------

For Erebos the proctor had gone first, setting two face down magic or trap cards, along with one monster.

"Your turn to go applicant." The proctor was fairly confident with the defenses already set up.

Erebos drew and as he registered all the cards in his hand, his face took on a happy- though admittedly slightly dopey smile. "Hey cool. First of all I will use Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down closest to the deck." The swirling funnel of wind struck down destroying the face down Kunai With Chain. The proctor remained unflinching and nodded in acceptance.

"Next I'll use Dark World Lightning to blow up your remaining magic or trap card. Discarding my Goldd." There was a blinding flash as a bolt of electricity rained down on the remaining Shadow Spell trap. "Don't forget that thanks to the ability Goldd is summoned onto the field from the grave." Another flash appeared as a golden demon took shape. It stood in place with glowing red eyes as its wings unfurled and it slammed the heavy end of its axe onto the ground in a casual stance. (5/2300/1400)

"Now another magic card. I play Cheerful Coffin to discard one of the last two cards in my hand. It just so happens to be Silva Warlord Of Dark World." A lumbering monster with silver skeletal plating and wings arose, holding two sharp blades gleaming as it ran them against one another slowly. (5/2300/1400)

"So lastly I will normal summon Brron, The Mad King of Dark World." Beside Silva, the incarnation of a psychotic demon lord took shape. His coat lined with messy looking fur, his skin appeared of muscle tissue and a half deranged look painted its face as it clanged with the chains encircling its arms. (4/1800/400)

"Silva, destroy his face down with Slaughtering Scimitar."

The horned fiend let out a roar as its breath came forth in a mixture of smoke and mist in the air. It then brought both blades across its chest and charged. Stopping short it used the momentum to make two diagonal slashes cutting through the face down monster with an X shaped cut revealing it to be an Gear Golem The Moving Fortress (4/800/2200)

The proctor looked on with knowing as the two remaining monsters stood ready. Goldd was proud; in its own weird way it seemed to have its mind elsewhere than with the battle that it seemed to know was already over. Beside him the slightly smaller monster turned its head to the side with several disgusting 'snaps' as the bones protruding from its head seemed to rattle.

"Brron Mad King, attack with Catastrophe Chain!"

Bronn let out a cackle as it began to swing one arm around over its head, letting the chain build up speed before thrusting its arm forward and releasing the chain length. The chain magically extended across the arena and struck the proctor in the chest with the pointed tip.

Proctor: 2200  
Erebos: 4000

"And now Goldd finish the job by attacking him direct with Axe of Annihilation!"

Goldd tensed its shoulder muscles, as they seemed to grow slightly. Its head lowered as it brought the massive cleaver into the air. Lightning seemed to spark and radiate before it strode across the field in three mighty steps and swung the weapon across the proctors' chest.

Proctor: 0  
Erebos: 4000

"Congratulations applicant. You are now an accepted student of Duel Academy." The Proctor said giving Erebos a salute as the monsters faded.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that's just typical…" Bram was happy for his friend, the same way one was always happy when a friend was chosen for a special prize and you were not. It was a happiness that followed very closely with an emotion known as being disgusted. He was starting to get a good idea where all his luck might have gone. It was times like this he wished there was a wall he could just bash his head into and take the pain away…

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You were saying about the pajama kid?" Orin had quickly forgotten about Bram and his strange tactic in watching Erebos finish things up in one round.

Thor let out one single 'Ha' of derision as he just chose better than to reply at the moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kemah returned from the dressing room. Her duel blazer was a snug fit around the chest, causing the pentagon of red against the white foreground to slope along her cleavage. Her hips formed the hourglass figure as the slim miniskirt hugged against the very top of her thigh. She did a small spin in it to get use to the feeling. She thought it looked fairly nice and at-least it did accent her figure. She was going to have to get use to the shoes though. While she began back down the stairs she came into the top row of the seating area and stopped so that she could watch at a distance. She had just seen the monsters on one field vanish and gave a small pout that one of the matches had become over so quickly. Maybe the other would at least prove to be entertaining.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The proctor cleared his throat to get Brams' attention back into place. When he spun back around Bram noticed the proctor was offering the deck back to him. Bram bowed his head apologetically and put on a respectful smile. "Sorry, just can't help but be happy for him." Bram really said more to reassure him-self. What WAS with Erebos getting all the luck this morning? The proctor nodded while Bram accepted his deck and returned to his side of the field.

The teacher then continued with his turn that had been put on hold. "I place a face down and call it a turn. And thanks to my dragons special ability you will be dealt 500 damage." The volcanic dragon kept its head lowered but Bram could see black smoke escaping from its closed lips. The creature let out a roar as a fireball soared through the air and struck Bram directly.

Proctor: 4000  
Bram: 4500

Bram drew his card and promptly let out a mental obscenity. He just went back through his hand and chose a previously held monster to set. "One set monster and I end my turn."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"He defensing against burn deck?" Kemah asked to no one particular but was soon startled when she received an answer. A short kid who barely reached her torso was standing at her side. Wearing a white button up shirt with several pens in its pocket. Over this he wore a Ra yellow jacket. His face was pot marked and a pair of thick coke bottle glasses perched on his face.

"I believe what you were trying to say is- He is defending against a burn deck? And actually the maneuver is not to unheard of. If his deck is full of flip effect monsters it might give him the tactical advantage he needs and so only sustaining one turn of damage would not be that big of a hazard." Kemah could only gaze at the young man in complete confusion.

"Is what I say." Kemah replied as kindly as she could but turned and walked away, finding it strange to be next to a student like that. She hoped they weren't all this way.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The proctor drew and began his main phase in normal style. "I summon another Solar Flare Dragon to the field in attack mode. And thanks to its special ability so long as another fire type exists it will create an attack lock. It also means-"

"Another 500 points of damage during the end of the turn. Unfortunately I am pretty experienced in handling burn decks." Bram spoke politely though inwardly it was requiring a lot of self-restraint. Maybe he should have asked for a mulligan at the start.

"Well applicant I wouldn't be worried about the burn effect just yet because right now they are going on the attack. Solar Flare Dragon, attack the face down." The hissing dragon let out a billowing fire from its lips, swirling about the face down Nimble Momanga. (2/1000/100) A repeat of the prior turn took place, in which the small creature curled into a compact ball in an attempt to escape the intense flame but it was incinerated.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"That explains the problem. His first hand was probably all three Momanga and whatever that trap is he's been sitting on." Thor looked at Orin for confirmation of if his theory was agreed upon.

"It looks to be that way, it means he was playing at a two card disadvantage and it also appears his spell or trap hasn't been able to make itself useful yet. Meaning possibly an even bigger disadvantage."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Proctor: 4000  
Bram: 5500

"Those life points you just gained are about to go right back down. Solar Flare Dragon attack him directly." The other dragon followed the pattern and sent out a burst of dragon fire. Engulfing Bram as he had to put his arm and duel disk up to shield his face. The heat felt incredibly real, more than he had noticed before.

Proctor: 4000  
Bram: 4000

"Now with the end of my turn you know that there is more damage to come." The dragons lowered their heads before each let out another volley of fire at Bram just as he had let his arms back down, catching him head on and making him stagger a few steps back.

Proctor: 4000  
Bram: 3000

Bram picked up a card, now letting out an audible sigh as he shuffled his hand around and then set a monster. "Wonders oh wonders what this could be." He said without any enthusiasm. "And with it I end my turn."

"You should never announce your cards to your opponent. It gives them an edge. I now summon the Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode!" A fluttering pixie appeared. He was wielding a wand of fire and what appeared to be wings made of dry leaves starting to come alight with fire. Each beat pushing off the starting embers. (3/100/200) "My Raging Flame sprite will forgo your monster and attack you directly thanks to his special ability. Go Pyro Wand!"

The small pixie flew across the field and stopped in Brams' face. It seemed innocent enough but that sugar sweet face twisted into an almost venomous smile as it drew its arms together and struck Bram square on the forehead with the wand, leaving a small welt.

Proctor: 4000  
Bram: 2900

"Thanks to my sprites second ability, any time he does damage due to a direct attack, he gains one thousand attack points." (3/100/200)-(3/1100/200) "Now Solar Flare Dragon attack his face down Momanga!" The dragon billowed forth its breath though as it enveloped the face down it flipped up to reveal Cyber Phoenix. (4/1200/1600). The mechanized bird screamed and flapped its wings against the fire, sending it back at the proctor.

Proctor: 3900  
Bram: 2900

"Sorry teach but you guessed wrong about my face down. I never said it was a Momanga and you were to quick to assume that it was."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Orin hmmd "A psychological bluff. Not a bad one but I'm not sure how much good that one monster is going to do him. It does protect from another direct attack from the Solar Flare Dragon, I just can't help but wonder if it is to little to late though."

Thor examined the situation. "He could try and go on the offense to take out the flame sprite but that risks the proctors face down. And he still can't touch either dragon."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice move but 100 life points damage isn't going to effect me any. And your monster still can't stop the effects of my dragons!" The proctor ended his turn as Bram braced himself for still more dragon fire.

Proctor: 3900  
Bram: 1900

Bram drew and examined the card. _I guess you're more useful than the others have been._ He thought as he set the trap card. Also placing another monster in defense mode. "I end my turn teach."

The proctor drew and shook his head disapprovingly. "I fail to see how you are hoping to win by just sitting back the entire duel as your life points drain ever closer to zero. My Sprite will just have to help you along. Raging Flame Sprite attack him directly again."

"I have another surprise in store. I activate my trap, Sakuretsu Armor. It will do better than just negate your sprites attack, it will also destroy him." Bram watched as the pixie went wide-eyed with surprise before exploding in a small ball of fire and smoke.

"You still seem to think that by keeping me from attacking in battle you can keep yourself alive. Solar Flare dragon, attack his newest monster." The fiery lizard burst out breath on the face down, revealing the last Nimble Momanga

Proctor: 3900  
Bram: 2900

"You're out of shields it seems except for your Cyber Phoenix." The proctor ended his turn as the fourth fire barrage caught Bram, his clothes appeared to be almost smoldering by now as his body felt weak.

Proctor: 3900  
Bram: 1900

Bram was in a mental state of disarray but outwardly his eyes and body posture said nothing. He knew his hand and he knew he wouldn't be able to complete his strategy just yet, if at all at this rate. He started quietly whispering under his breath repeatedly. 'Card I need, card I need, card I need!' He picked up the card and placed it onto the field. "I activate the magic of Swords of Revealing Light." Five glowing swords appeared, each taking a place in front of the proctors' monster zones and successfully barring the way. "And that is all I can do before I end my turn"

The proctor picked up a card and shook his head. "You seem to forget that even though your Swords of Revealing Light protect you from my attacks, it won't save you from the burn effects of my Solar Flare Dragons. Just incase though I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid to the field in attack mode." A circle of fire appeared and then took the shape of a baseball diamond as a small monster with a metal bat appeared, adjusting its red cap. (3/500/1800) "But don't forget. Ultimate Baseball Kid gains 1000 attack for every fire monster on the field other than himself, including your phoenix." (3/500/1800)-(3/3500/1800) The small kids eyes began to glow bright with an inner fire as its bat took on a raging aura that grew around it. "So I will end my turn."

Once again the dragons simultaneously roared and released breaths of fire that escaped the barricade made by the Swords of Revealing Light and struck Bram. He wasn't fully certain why but he could have almost sworn that with each attack the fire had been growing hotter, he wasn't sure if it was just the lightning but it seemed his skin was a shade of pink now almost as though he had been in the sun for to long.

Proctor: 3900  
Bram: 900

"Alright applicant, it is over with this next turn. If you want to show us you have something other than throwing rodents in defense mode I'd suggest you do it now."

The proctors' words resounded in the back of Brams' head. He knew they were true as he took another deep breath to try and sooth his heart rate and lower his blood pressure. He was needless to say ticked if not out and out angry at his deck right now. He realized that his hand was shaking but he couldn't tell if it was out of fear of loosing, or just plain rage.

_All right you better listen to me. I know you can hear me. _Bram started mentally speaking with his deck. _You don't choose NOW to loose. Do you hear me? This isn't just some friendly duel with Erebos, or some casual tournament. This is my application duel do you hear me?!_ Again he mentally paused as though waiting to hear a response from the remaining cards in his deck. _Now this is your last turn I guarantee it. If you don't end it he will. So you better pull me out of this and give me a card that will save my keester got it!_

"Alright it is my draw!" Bram put all his force behind the draw, holding the last card in his hand with a vice tight grip. As his eyes slid down his arm to look at what he had drawn his face finally went from being that of deadpan, to a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "Well it's about time." He said while the muscles from his neck to his ankles un-tensed, knowing the match would be over now.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Orin saw the response to the draw and his eyes widened with recognition. "He has something." He stated while Thor shook his head. "Like what?" Orin didn't even hear Thor, as he had gotten out of his chair and was watching with full interest now.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I start off by playing the magic card Premature Burial to revive my Nimble Momanga, in attack mode."

Proctor: 3900  
Bram: 100

The flying squirrel appeared on the field once again, instead of being curled up though it was now crouched on the ground with its tail slightly bushy with aggression. "But now I chain the magic of Inferno Reckless Summoning. Allowing me to special summon the other two Momangas in my graveyard to the field. The secondary effect though is I can only use this if you have a face up monster, which you are also allowed to special summon as many copies of from your hand, deck, or graveyard as you like."

The examiner picked up his deck and fanned through it with an equally amused expression. "Then I choose two more Ultimate Baseball Kid." (3/500/1800)-(3/5500/1800 X3) The two new warriors appeared beginning to now become a literal inferno of power as their bats were set ablaze by the fire around them. "Well student it was a bold move but you can't defeat all these monsters in battle."

Bram shook his head. "I have no need to defeat them in battle. Not when I have the magic of Lightning Vortex at my disposal." The proctor was surprised that Bram had such a powerful magic card in his arsenal, the sky above the field darkened with storm clouds before lightning began to rain down from upon the monsters destroying them all. "Now for another magic card. I equip Megamorph on one of my Nimble Momanga. If my life points are lower, which they definitely are, I double its attack power." Several dark lettered runes began to appear across all of the Momangas body. Revealing the strange coding through its fur. (2/1000/100)-(2/2000/100) "Now Momangas attack with Soaring Head Butt!"

The first flying squirrel scampered along the ground before jumping unfurling its arms to glide half the distance of the arena, slamming its head into the proctors' stomach who doubled over slightly.

Proctor: 2900  
Bram: 100

The second performed the exact same maneuver, scampering in zig zag motions and this time ramming its head into the Proctors' chest. Despite the blow both Bram and his test instructor shared similar knowing smiles.

Proctor: 1900  
Bram: 100

"Now my last Momanga attack with Rune Glider." It chirped as it jumped strait into the air by several yards, unfurling its body it dove in a strait B line towards the ground. Cutting short just before impact it began to soar only a few inches over, its black and blue aura glowing and leaving an after trail of energy behind it.

"Sorry applicant but looks like this is over. I use my trap card Magic Cylinder. It will negate your attack and make you take the damage."

"I don't think so because I also have a trap of my own. Royal Decree. It negates all other traps than itself." As the proctors' card began to arise, Brams' own cut it off. The depiction of the castle glowing briefly before the cylinder shattered. The Momanga let out a vicious chirping noise as it sailed past where the trap had been and hit the proctor full force causing him to fall flat on his back. "And that brings you to 0."

Proctor: 0  
Bram: 100

--------------------------------------------------------------

"He won???" Thor was wide eyed as he saw the Momanga return to Brams' side of the field. Orin was in shock as much as the rest of the audience, unlike the others though it slowly began to change to a simply quizzical expression, then on to comprehension, followed lastly by a big grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The entire audience was still. It was as though all the air had been sucked out of the room and was now being held captive in the on-lookers lungs. Proctors, teachers, volunteers, press, and other students' jaws had all lowered to near waist length. Bram slowly turned in a full circle EASILY knowing that he was the spectacle of the hour. Erebos seemed to be unaffected by the emotional time freeze and just jogged over.

"Hey you did it! We're both in." Erebos drew one arm up and gave his trademark thumbs up, and flashing the biggest 'nice guy' grin he could. Bram looked down at his hand and pinched it as his monsters dissolved. No his last turn hadn't been a dream or a hallucination brought on by the stress. The proctor had gotten back to his feet and walked over while uneasily rubbing the back of his head.

"Well it looks as though you're in applicant." By the rules statute Bram was indeed accepted, he had passed the qualification duel… even if his victory felt to be lacking in many ways. The proctor turned and began to walk away.

_I won… with Momangas… I feel so… dirty._

Those in the seats were still in their stunned silence before it was finally shattered by one simple resounding yell…

"That's it?!" Following the statement an onslaught of boos, jeers, and hisses began into chorus. It soon began to rain onto the arena with snack wrappers and soda cans. No one noticed the Obelisk blue student who had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard he'd fallen backwards over his chair. Thor just rolled his eyes and began to walk away knowing that when Orin got over his fit of laughter he would catch up.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes:** I am sorry this duel is probably a big let down but I promise they will get better. This one was kind of meant to end in a very "HUH" fashion. Additionally I might some times go back and modify a chapter I posted. (Add in more detail, phrase things better, things like that.) If so I will make note of it here.

**Modified Chapter:** As of 01/12/07 I modified chapter 1.


	3. Making friends, time for a meet & greet

**Shout Outs:  
**Kaze-Kami-Ha: I wonder how long it is going to take people to figure out what Brams' deck is.  
Psycho King: Any sort of OTK for Erebos shouldn't be happening again for a long time so he needs to enjoy it.  
Elemental Balance: I'll keep at it as long as people keep reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Erebos had stayed the night at Brams' house so as to avoid running them late in the morning. Both sat down to a hearty breakfast prepared by Brams mother. The time between their last casual meal at 'home' went by quickly and the next thing they knew they were at the dock. Both had decided to wear their blazers, figuring that most of the other students would be doing the same. Erebos had been chosen for the Ra dorm, Bram the Slifer. Erebos let out a whistle as he looked over the luxury liner sporting the 'Duel Academy' Emblem on its side.

"Oh this is going to be so cool. We'll be away from our families, we get to meet new people, and all while getting our degrees built up in dueling, and we get to start by taking a trip on a luxury liner. Can it get any better than this?"

Bram shook his head and began towards the gangplank. Several other students were loitering on the boat and off of it by this time already. The occasional overseer or proctor was seen making sure everyone checked in with a ticket. Bram and Erebos presented theirs and were let onto the ship. Stepping on deck Bram looked at his ticket.

"According to this I am on the fourth deck." Bram wondered what his quarters would be like. The ships upper level seemed very plush thus far.

"I'm on the third deck." Erebos noticed a floor plan of the ship depicted on the wall and with no time had found the directional arrows leading to a stairwell.

"We can go drop our things off in our rooms and meet back up on deck to have a look around together." Bram suggested starting to go down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kemah was a little ways ahead of the both the boys. She was eager to enjoy the sun some more. Surveying her room she did find the living arrangements left something to be desired. The room was very simple with a padded cot to act as her bed. She closed the door and put her hands on her hips. She knew that such an elaborate cruise line would have better rooms available. As she was on the verge of complaint she remembered the ways of home. The spirit of Aloha would not be to complain, but rather to make the best of the situation. She quickly threw off the bad thoughts and began searching through her luggage so that she could change.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thor had taken to wearing a pair of jeans with his duel blazer that day and stepped beside Orin with a disappointed groan.

"You never wear anything but dress clothes do you?"

"Give me a really good reason and I'll try something else."

"To relax is one key reason. It's a new year, new students, a clean slate." Thor took a deep breath and let it out to further express himself. "And you can just kick back."

"But I just can't help but get this feeling something bad is coming. Kind of that calm before the storm feeling." Orin paused to take a breath. "I still could have sworn I saw Madeline and you know the last time-"

"Don't tell me you both missed me that much." A voice that was virtually dripping with honey spoke from behind them, causing Orin and Thor to spin around startled. There stood a young woman, perhaps only one year younger than the two of them. Her clothing stood out especially amongst all the others who were in their blazers. A pair of army boots gave way to black and purple leggings. A purple skirt that hung down to her knees was worn with a snug fitting black latex top. Underneath she wore a long sleeve purple shirt with ruffles around the wrist. Her eyes were almost expressionless and though her voice was sweet it too gave away nothing.

"Madeline?!" Both chimed out in chorus. Orin taking a hesitant step back while Thor took on a more combative posture. She just casually began to walk past them and look out over the railing as they had been doing, just idly paying no mind to their reactions.

"The evil is back…" Thor kept his martial stance ready as he examined her with a fierce look.

"Madeline, we haven't seen you since the incident with… well with the live chicken." Orins' expression turned into one bordering on sick as he remembered the account from the academy the year prior. Thors' face was one of physical and emotional disgust at remembering what this girl had put them through.

"I thought you got expelled for that anyways." Thor, despite a normal resolve to never hurt a woman was thinking it might not be so bad to push one overboard though.

"Just because a girl vanishes for half a semester you just assume that she was expelled. I merely had to go home and take care of some matters." Turning her head her eyes seemed to catch both of theirs as both could almost have sworn it became more difficult to move. "But I am not going to take up to much of your time. I just thought I should let you know that I am back for another year."

"Oh that's just great…" Thor said with clear sarcasm as Madeline just nodded her head to them, her body moving in sync with her head in turning and simply started to walk away. Her hand dragged along the railing and then changed to just being a single fingertips touch.

"I have some plans for a few of the new students but don't worry. You'll still be my favorite playthings."

Orin felt his body convulse slightly as he shook his head and then looked to Thor. "We're going to have one heck of a year coming up."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Erebos started around another stair well but as he tried to open the door he noticed a keycard lock. He stood puzzled before the door opened and made him jump back, nearly falling down a few stairs.

"Hey it's that dark world kid." Several Obelisks stood silhouetted by the light escaping from the hall behind them. "Isn't that the one you wanted to speak to Loraido?"

Loraido stepped out of the shadow to become more visible. "Why don't you just announce all my plans to the world why don't-cha."

Erebos put on his normal smile as he waved to them. "Hey there guys, mind explaining to me why I wasn't given a key to this floor?"

Loraido had to bite his lower lip to refrain from laughing. "I guess no ones clued you in yet. This is the Obelisks floor. It's reserved for us first class students. You are a Ra yellow; you're on the next floor down. That key card is to prevent losers from getting in here."

"Oh so it is kind of like a plane with first class?" Erebos figured that would make sense, but he was still having difficulty comprehending the attitude with which Loraido was speaking.

"I guess we have to fill you in on the social ranking here then too. Look you see the yellow jacket you are wearing? That puts you second in line. You wait behind those in blue and you go ahead of those in red you got that?"

Erebos looked down and ran his fingers on the blazer. He hadn't figured that the colors made that big of a difference. "I knew they had something to do with ranking but I didn't think that the academy would be that severe." He was getting a little worried as his mind began to piece some of the puzzle together.

"It isn't so much the school as it is all of the students. We Obelisks are the elite. Those who attended Duel Prep school or are the very best. You are in Ra. A group known for having potential if they are taught right, or kids with already good grades. Then we have the last group, the Slifers. That would be where your scummy friend is." Loraido planted one finger up in a cautionary gesture. "And I will warn you, you'd be better off ditching him and just making yourself some new friends."

"But Bram is my best friend. We've been friends since we were little. I would never push him aside like that."

Loraido was about to scold him further on the matter before another Obelisk came rushing over to them, stopping just in time to present a folder to Loraido. "Here you go sir. It is all the information we were able to gather on that Kemah girl." Loraidos' eyes went wide with frustration as he immediately spun the flunky around and kicked him, starting to usher him away down the hall.

"Sorry kid but this is something my FRIEND and I need to talk about in PRIVATE." He said starting into a brisk walk away, letting the door close behind him and leaving Erebos in the stair well. Opening the folder Loraido read over the information before distorting the shape of the folder by crunching the edges into his fist.

"OH NO!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bram entered through the door and onto the Slifer deck. He hefted his bag down beside a door and looked at his key. "Room thirty four." He then began to walk down the hallway looking at the even numbered doors. He found the appropriate door and started to put his key in before he heard the door behind him open. His social curiosity got the better of him and he turned around.

Kemah was wearing a two-piece bikini. The top was strapless and stretched to cup against her chest, the fabric sporting a twist knot in the middle. The lower portion was a thong with a string tie on either hip. The colors were a swirl of blue colors, ranging from sea blue, to midnight, and to a soft aqua color. Bram promptly dropped his key and stared openly.

Kemah closed the door of the room she was leaving and then tilted her head curiously at Bram. "Hello to you." She said still being as cheerful as she could be.

"Oh um hello." Bram quickly shook himself free of his trance and bent down to pick up his wayward key. "Sorry, I was just… um... going into my room." He thought it best that he not speak to her for the time being.

"You are squirrel boy, yes?" Kemah took a step closer in an attempt to see his face. Before he had a chance to answer her eyes lit up as she clapped her hands together. "You ARE squirrel boy!"

"Squirrel boy?" Bram didn't want to take it as an insult but he had a fair idea where the nickname had come from. He was just a bit more concerned that it had spread so rapidly. Thinking better than to argue he thought to kindly correct her. "Actually my name is Bram Swaile."

"It nice nice to meet you, I Kemah Liliuokalani from Hawaii." She put her hand out to shake his in greeting.

"It is nice to meet you too." As Bram started across the hallway he was unaware that one shoelace had come un-tied. Its length was caught beneath his other foot and he immediately fell forward and directly at her. Panicking in the swift influx of gravity, his hands reached out in an effort to catch him-self- succeeding only in latching onto the middle strap of Kemahs' top. Both bodies fell to the floor in a heap, Bram on top and Kemah on the bottom. His head planted directly into her chest. As he pulled back he couldn't help but pause very briefly getting a full view of her exposed breasts. His face became crimson red as he spun around facing away from her. The words began running out of his mouth as fast as he could form them, yet quick enough that he wasn't fully thinking them through.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to do that- I just tripped and tried to stop myself and ended up grabbing your top- not that I would want to grab your top on purpose- I just mean that I wouldn't want to see you like this- not that you aren't pretty! - I just think we should know one another better- not that I wouldn't MIND getting to know you better- Oh here!"

Bram let his hand reach towards her behind him and offered the top to her bikini back. Kemah took it hesitantly, wondering why he was acting so nervous all of a sudden. Unable to stop him from standing up she just sat on the floor watching him as he refused to face her. "Again I'm sorry!" He said before running towards his door, and in one fluent motion picked up his bag, inserted the key, opened the door, went inside and slammed it behind him. Out of sight he sunk to his knees and slammed the back of his head against the door. "Well that went just great…"

Kemah stayed in the hall trying to comprehend the strange behavior all of a sudden. She had only caught about half of the words he had spoken. Standing up she covered herself with the top once again. "Kemah need get more sturdy clasp next time."

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was roughly an hour before Erebos and Bram caught back up with each other on deck. They proceeded to explore. Finding the gym, a massive spa, a lounge area, and a club that would offer Karaoke later in the evening. Over all the ship showed a great deal of promise. In their walking, Erebos explained what Loraido had said to him. Bram just sighed and looked at his blazer. _This is all because I had the worst luck of my entire life that day._ "Oh well we are still going to make the best of it. Maybe we'll be the ones to change how things are done around here. Heal the wounds and all that."

Both paused when one Obelisk in black and another in white started to approach them. It didn't look like they were just happening in the same direction it looked more like there was intention behind them. Bram started to get a little bit worried remembering what Erebos told him.

"Hey there guys!" The one in black greeted with a friendly wave of his hand. The blonde in white just gave a two fingered salute.

"Yo."

Ever so slowly the feeling of impending doom left them both as they relaxed. The two Obelisks were now standing in front of them and extending their hands in welcoming.

"We didn't mean to run you down or anything. Just wanted to make proper introductions." Bram noticed this obelisk despite the cruise setting was wearing dress clothes. The other stood out by height and stature alone.

"Oh it is very nice to meet you both. I am Bram and this is Erebos." Bram gave an open palmed wave in his friends' direction. Erebos shook their hands and gave a thumbs up.

"Cool to meet ya!"

The tall Obelisk almost gave a 'told you so' look at his friend who just refused to make eye contact and kept smiling. "It is very pleasant to meet you too. I am Orin Fujin-"

"Thor Njall." Thor interjected making certain Orin wasn't performing greetings for him. He then let his otherwise serious expression slowly lighten as he smirked at them both. "You know you both have reputations now. Squirrel Boy and Pajama Kid."

Erebos took on a small look of frustration, Bram meanwhile just about face planted into the ground. _Not another one!_

"Thor!" Orin tried to correct him for the rather blunt declaration, but Thor just laughed.

"Better they find out from us than someone else."

"Actually in all honesty I already knew about my nickname."

The group fell into an awkward silence, each for their own respective reason. Thor and Orin were suddenly reminded of Madeline's 'threat', Bram having a face red of embarrassment from remembering how he learned of his nick name, and Erebos was just silent trying to figure what the other three were thinking about.

"So who here wants to check out the pool?" Erebos shifted his shoulders and looked from one solemn face to another. "You know, get some sun, exercise, and maybe look at some of the girls."

Thor and Orin just snickered while Bram slapped his own head. "I doubt that they want to go ogle the other students Erebos."

"We don't want to ogle them but it might do you guys some good getting to know a few more students." Thor pointed down the hall in the direction they had been going. "If you keep on and take a right it should bring you out by the pool."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kemah was laying back in one of the deck chairs. Her bronzed skin taking in the suns rays and allowing her eyes to wander around the other students. A few had approached and spoken with her already. They all seemed nice enough if not a little weird at times. One such weird one was an Obelisk blue who assumed he must have been 'blending in' but was staring at her from one of the umbrella covered tables. He looked a little disheveled and a bit messy as he finally stood and approached her.

"Ey there!"

Kemah pushed a strand of hair back and turned her head to look at him smiling in a friendly manner.

"Aloha! I Kemah, and you?"

"Tha name's Billy Jo Doyle, I jest wanted to say yer welcome ta talk to me whenever you like. Dun let my popularity scare ya off."

Kemah could think of a few other things that would scare her off and his 'popularity' wasn't one of them. She was also a little more than deterred by the fact he wasn't making much eye contact but couldn't get his eyes up past her neck.

"Kemah will keep that in mind." She turned her body around and stood up from out of the chair. "Excuse, Kemah need go check something."

Billy waved as she was walking away, enjoying the view a little to much. Planting his hands on his hips he grew a lecherous grin. _Oh ya, She wants me._

Kemah got around the corner before seeing Bram walking with the Erebos and two nameless Obelisks. A kind and familiar face was most welcome right then! "Aloha squirrel boy!" She said with a laugh and ran over. Needless to say Erebos enjoying the jog. Kemah stopped in front of them while Bram turned red with embarrassment.

"Dude you know her?" Erebos nudged Bram in the side and winked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We just ran into each other, that's all." Bram looked nervous and glanced back at Kemah. Her smile did sooth his worries though. Kemah bobbed her head in agreement.

"He into me ran yes, but was nice nice about it. You make introduction for Kemah?"

Bram put a hand over to indicate each one by name as he said their name.

"This is Erebos, Orin, and Thor. Everyone, allow me to introduce Kemah."

Erebos slipped over between Kemah and Bram putting on his best smile. "We were just having a look around. You're welcome to join us if you like."

"Kemah think she like that."

--------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon went by rather pleasantly. The two Obelisks explaining that even though many were indeed 'color prejudice' not everyone was that way. They were able to play a few duels against other students for fun in the lounge and let the time pass by freely until it was time for dinner. All were supposed to meet in the grand ballroom. A long buffet table was set up where the students could choose from a vast assortment of cuisine. Some were sitting and chatting, a few had the guts to go onto the dance floor despite the over all 'unknown' atmosphere. Most of the dancers were flirts or just people who enjoyed dancing. After sufficient time one of the proctors that was acting as a chaperone took a microphone.

"Attention students. We would like to ask that everyone clear the dance floor so that we may have an exhibition duel between two of our Obelisk students. So if anyone would like to-"

"I'll duel!" Billy ran out onto the dance floor while the proctor made a motion to wipe his face of some barbecue sauce that had stained. Billy took a few moments to figure out the signal and then wiped his sleeve along his face. "Did I get it?"

The proctor just sighed and nodded. _There's one every year. _"Alright duelists, we have our first participant. Do we have a challenger?"

Clearly there was no one who wanted to duel him, or at least no one eager. Half the students knew his reputation as a former regional champion, the other half just plain did not wish to duel him due to his lack of… err sportsmanship.

"Aww c'mon, no one is gonna play against a former regional champ? " He glanced over to the cluster of other Obelisk students and noticed Orin and Thor leaning against the wall. "Hey aint one of you gonna play against me? "

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thor took a bite from the apple clasped in his hand. He was viewing from the far side of the room, with his back and the soul of his foot resting against the wall. Orin was seated at the table with a plate of vegetables and chips. Having only felt like a bit of a snack rather than the full dinner.

"Someone better duel him and shut him up quick." Thor mentioned after swallowing the food in his mouth. "He's putting out so much hot air it is going ruin every-ones food."

"You're right, so go right ahead and shut him up." Orin lightheartedly commented, only earning a glower in return.

"Jan ken?"

"Jan ken" Orin confirmed as both held out their hands and formed them into loose fists. "Roe," "Sham," "Boe!" Their declarations were simultaneous as their hands came to rest, revealing Orin's hand to be in the sign of 'scissors' and Thor's still in a fist.

"You lost, you duel him." Thor plagiarized Orins' tone of voice from before their little contest. Orin could only sigh in acceptance of his defeat while pushing himself up from the seat and walking towards the dance floor.

"Watch my food."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Loraido was getting quite angry, if it weren't for his own small feeling of doubt he'd have gone ahead and challenged Billy right then and there. But now was not the time, he was going to wait and study his enemy just a bit, before throwing himself in front of the train.

Bram raised a hesitant hand figuring he didn't have much of a reputation to loose at this point, and could only go up from 'squirrel boy'. The proctor seemed to ignore his hand at first but after he didn't put it down the teacher decided to explain.

"While we appreciate your spirit, we were really hoping for two of our Obelisks to face off for our showcase duel."

"What's tha matta? Everyone to scared to play a champ?" Billy's gloating was finally interrupted as Orin stepped around a table and up towards the front.

"You better be careful you don't end up with a case of foot in mouth. "

The proctor smiled in relief as he motioned both young men to meet in the center of the cleared dance floor. "Ah we have our challenger! This will be a normal match between our first year Obelisk Billy Jo Doyle, and our third year Obelisk Orin Fujin."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thor took another bite from his apple and then reached over to take a chip from off Orins' plate to munch on. _I hope he finishes this in a turn or two. I'm not in the mood to watch a turn after turn pummeling._

Loraido leaned back on the back two legs of his chair and put his hands behind his head. _It doesn't matter if Billy wins or not, all that matters is I will be able to see what decks they are playing, and what rare cards I can look for._

"Hey go get em Orin!" Erebos cheered. It was strange how big of a difference a simple first impressions, could make in which he would cheer for. Bram just sat down putting his mind into a 'focus' mood.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Orin presented his deck to be shuffled and cut, he took Billy's and shuffled it before handing it back, and retrieving his own cards. Billy started towards his side of the arena while the proctor nodded in approval, but Orin then handed his deck to the proctor. Billy stopped and stared while the proctor took Orins' deck and shuffled it.

"Ey! What-er you doin?!" He ran back over in time for the proctor to give the cards back to Orin.

"Ensuring that my deck is randomized." Orin stated calmly, then bowed to the proctor and made his way to the other side of the arena. Billy looked around and then thrust his hand with his deck out to the proctor.

"Oh ya! I wuz gonna do that too!" The proctor sighed, shuffled the deck, and gave it back.

"Duel begin!" Orin declared

Billy: 4000  
Orin: 4000

"Despite being the challenger I'll let you go first Billy."

"Why thank you. I draw." Billy looked his hand over and then smiled. "I hope you dun get sore when I beat-cha in fronta every body. I'm gonna set one magic or trap card and a monster. Your go." The two spaces directly in front of Billy lit up with the flat depictions of the hidden cards.

"My draw." Orin picked up the card and closed his eyes bringing it to his forehead. "Now let me see if I can remember. The average Monarch control deck runs a basic trap line up as follow… Sakuretsu Armor, Mirror Force, Call Of The Haunted, Ring Of Destruction, and Torrential Tribute."

Billy started to sweat, mentally and physically. He put one hand on his hip and waved in a dismissive (if not slightly feminine) fashion, more to impress the crowd than the duelist who wasn't even looking at him.

"If that is the case then I am betting your face down to be…" Orins' eyes opened and pierced into Billy even from the distant gap between them. "Sakuretsu Armor."

Billy blinked a few times and made a glance at his duel disk. "Maybe, maybe not." Billy began nervously looking around, his poker face far from perfected and clearly having given off the last card mentioned to have been a correct guess. Orin simply sighed with disappointment.

"Then it appears that is game"

"What are you talking about?"

"I start by summoning Breaker The Magical Warrior." A knight with crimson and gold armor appeared before them. His shield and sword sporting the image of a 'power stone' counter, glowing with blue light. (4/1600/1000) "And thanks to his magical counter his attack increases by 300." (4/1600/1000)-(4/1900/1000) "But this counter won't be staying, I use it to destroy one magic or trap card on the field, so I choose the only viable one!" The glowing stone of the shield dimmed as his sword began to illuminate. Drawing the sword up it made a slash as an arc of energy speared the face down Sakuretsu Armor.

"Now for a magical classic, activate the power of Dimensional Magic." An Iron maiden suspended in a metal frame appeared next to Breaker. "To use this I have to have a spell-caster on my field. Now I sacrifice one monster to special summon any spell-caster from my hand." The golden coffin opened as breaker leapt inside of it. As it closed there was a flash of light before it opened again revealing a magician clad with purple armor and robes.

"Come forth Dark Magician!" (7/2500/2100) The magician soared into the air and spun its staff before laying it across his shoulders.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Erebos moved up and leaned over the table, his eyes wide with wonderment. "A Dark Magician?! Wow how do you suspect he got a hold of a rare card like that?"

Bram was also startled. There had not been a major reprinting of the Dark Magician despite the major demand. It was known as Yugi Motos' poster board card outside of the Egyptian God cards, and most collectors had snagged them.

Loraidos' attention was caught as he stared at the powerful wizard. He immediately set in his mind a price that he would have to offer Orin another time for the card.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I still got my face down to protect me." Billy said giving his best 'sagely nod'. Orin just shook his head as the Magician brought the staff down and pointed to Billys' hidden monster. The card was suddenly propelled and locked inside of the golden coffin and both were destroyed.

"Magical Dimension then allows me to destroy a monster on the field. Your field is now clear and your life points wide open for my magician to attack."

"Go ahead, I'll still be at fifteen hundred life points."

"You're wrong, because I have two magic cards to play now. First is the equip spell card Magic Formula." The green book appeared in Dark Magicians hand as he began to read it his aura began to glow with green energy. (7/2500/2100)-(7/3200/2100) "And now, Mage Power! Which increases my monsters attack and defense points by 500 for every spell or trap on my field, of which I count two." Dark Magicians aura burst into flames as he was spreading his light around half the arena and enough to make Billy shield his eyes. (7/3200/2100)-(7/4200/3100)

"Oh gawd."

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The powerful sorcerer placed the book underneath his left arm and flew across to hover just above Billys' head. Drawing its staff down it unleashed a torrent of black energy over him.

Billy: 0  
Orin: 4000

As Dark Magician returned to Orins' side both of them bowed respectfully and Dark Magician faded away. Some of the students gave way to cheers and others into laughter at the stunned expression on Billys' face. Orin just turned to walk back to his table and sit back down.

"Thor, I had more chips than this."

--------------------------------------------------------------

_I need to watch out for this guy. _Loraido couldn't hide his interest in the deck he had just seen perform with such 'executioner' style precision. Sure it had been a lucky top deck but the third senior Obelisk had clearly done his homework on any sort of recent tournament decks.

Erebos clapped and let out a whistle. Providing his 'trade mark' thumbs up when Orin walked past. He looked to Bram and saw he was in good spirits. "Wasn't that awesome!"

Bram chuckled and shook his head. "Wow… Another one turn kill. I'm going to need to watch out for them. At the very least Billy got what was coming to him though."

"Public humiliation?"

"I was going to say that he got to experience a very honorable defeat at the hands of a rare card- but yah that fits."

--------------------------------------------------------------

A small group of Obelisks stepped over to Billy, circling him like a school of sharks waiting for another sign of weakness to tear him asunder. "Even if he was a third year Obelisk that was a pretty big humiliation."

"You know you just put yourself on a pedestal and you just got thrashed."  
"So just consider this as a simple warning, if you can't show us some dueling skill you better have some other reason we should think you worth hanging out with."

Billy started shuffling through his recent files and then recalled his conversation with Loraido in the halls the other day.

"Well I'm not one ta kiss n tell but I jus happen to be datin' that new girl Kemah."

All of them eyed him suspiciously. "Oh really? Well I guess that can't be to bad. We'll see you around Billy."

As they left Billy had to smile at himself for his 'perfect' reasoning.

_All right, besides it's not as though she could ever say no ta me._

--------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night passed most uneventfully. Many students danced, went for some late swim in the pool, or just lounged before going to their rooms for bed. The sun had set on the day and outside on deck the air was getting slightly colder. Orin had both hands in his blazers pockets while Thor strode along with him. Both were in deep thought more concerned about this year than they had initially expected. Their quiet musings were interrupted by an angry yell directed towards them from one of the doorways.

"Orin! You jus made me look like a idiot in front'a tha new kids."

Billy stood with one accusing finger pointed in the magicians' direction. Orin gazed at Thor with an agitated look in his eyes. He moved his lips but did not speak out loud. "I just can't get a break today." But as Orin began to turn around he felt Thor put a hand on his shoulder so both of them were standing with their backs to the ocean and now facing Billy.

"Billy, you looked like an idiot in front of the new kids long before Orin got to you."

Billy was cut to the quick by the senior Obelisks words. What made matters worse was that Thor looked to have no intention of backing down from his statement. His stature read as eager, and his height was also enough that he dwarfed Billy easily.

"You betta be careful Thor, I aint got no problem with you."

"Well I do have a problem with you." Thor folded his arms over his chest while speaking with an air of confidence. Billy now had two choices. He could push his luck and try and call Thors bluff, OR he could turn around and slink away. The latter would have been the smart choice, the first… clearly what he chose.

"Alright, you wanna settle this with'a duel then?"

"I think you got schooled in a duel already. Why not actually fight like a man in hand to hand combat?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

The three Obelisks were unaware that Bram and Erebos were both crouched down behind the storage rack for the shuffleboard equipment. Brams' head stuck out only slightly so that he could view the proceedings while Erebos was munching on a plate of food from the buffet.

"So what's happening now?" Erebos inquired after swallowing the mouthful of food and then getting it down with a long sip from a soda can in his left hand.

"Thor just challenged Billy to a fight, and it looks like he's accepting."

Erebos spewed a part of his drink while nearly dropping the plate onto the floor. He shifted over, almost climbing over Bram in an effort to look on as well. "Oh I have got to see this."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Billy took the duel-disk from off his arm and made a show of popping each of his joints in his upper body. Thor remained standing with his arms folded. Orin closed his eyes in acceptance of the impending fight but then lifted his head up. He turned and whispered something, to which Thor turned away from Billy and looked questioningly at Orin.

"Not a bad idea."

"So either'a you gonna charge me?"

"Ladies first." Thor replied calmly.

Billy waited for either of the other students to attack him but both stood in place and awaited the battle to come to them. Growing impatient Billy brought both hands up into fists and began to run full speed forward. Thor and Orin didn't move until the very last moment. Thor stepping to the left and Orin to the right, sufficiently opening up the gap between them and allowing for Billy to run strait in-between them and into the railing. It was then that his momentum took over and sent him falling head over heels into the waters below.

"Oh-" "Ouch…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kemah was enjoying the night air, it was late and most of the students were in bed by now, but she heard some whispering from around one corner. Peering around it she noticed Bram and Erebos both sitting in eager anticipation. She looked in time to see Billy charge Orin & Thor, along with his resulting tumble. She began to worry as she ran around Erebos and Bram, almost seeming to 'appear from thin air' to see if Billy was ok.

Thinking quickly she ran back and picked up an emergency life preserver and tied a length of rope to it before sprinting full speed back to the boundary of railing and with great strength tossed the circular raft out a good several yards. Not only had she thrown for distance but also for accuracy as it landed next to Billy who was able to grab hold of it. She synched a length of the rope around her waist and the other looped around her arm so she could pull him in.

Feeling his ego building up again quickly despite the recent plummet Billy just got comfortable on the small flotation device. "Hey that weren't to bad of a throw fer a girl! I guess it weren't a stupid choice after all to let ya be my girlfriend."

No sooner had the words left his lips did Kemah's pulling cease, while she registered what he had said amongst the roar of the waves. Her bright brown eyes slowly narrowed while Orin and Thor took a nervous glance at each other and then back to Kemah, a little fearful of what was going through her mind.

"Kemah sorry, but it much much to hard for her to pull in such a muscled body." Her grip lessened as she tied off the rope along the rail and then a secondary safety knot on the deck. "Kemah go find strong man who can do it." And with that she turned and started a casual stroll back along the deck.

Thor and Orin could only stare as Kemah walked past them, not making any eye contact or recognition of the two, yet not being directly rude. It was clear that she had been quite offended by Billy's statement. It was still odd for either of them to think that the methods they had taken against Billy would go un-questioned."You aren't going to call for help?" Thor finally asked, suspecting that Kemah might have a hidden agenda. He also figured it better to get the question out now rather than spend the night fearing any repercussion from their action. Kemah turned and let her angered expression fade into a bright smile.

"Hauna ke kai o ka palani." She then thought for a moment. "Or it how you say, he is stinker. Night wash might help." She giggled again then turned and went to go below deck and go to her room for the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bram stood up and let out the breath of air he didn't realized he had been holding in. Turning around he started to walk to the nearest door leading below deck. "I think I have had enough excitement for tonight, I'm going to go to bed. Besides we need to be up right and early for when we get to Duel Academy."

Erebos licked the remnant of a small bit of ranch dip from his fingers and then discarded his drink and plate into a near by trash bin. "Yep, and we want to be at our best when we meet the rest of the new students."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Orin put a hand on either side of his forehead and set into rubbing temples in circular motions. "Well it's time for me to go lay down. I am going to try and clear this headache and get some rest after today's ordeals. You going to bed?"

Thor looked over the distant horizon and shook his head. "Not for another hour or so. I'm going to have a look around to make sure there isn't anything out of place or out of the ordinary."

"See you in the morning then." Orin mentioned in parting. All that was left to be heard was the relaxing sound of the waves, and one voice that was either unheard or flat being ignored.

"Um Kemah? You comin' back yet?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes:** Sorry on the lack of dueling going on. I promise that next chapter will have an action packed duel! Just had to get all of the 'meet and greet' out of the way.


	4. Dunamis, Alice, Aonghus, Who is prey?

**Shout Outs:  
**Kaze-Kami-Ha: Billy will always be subconsciously 'asking' for abuse. lol  
Psycho King: The only people who don't hate meta are meta… usually.  
Phantom 1: Yes she made her debut there but she was an original creation of mine.  
Amane Mizu: Glad you like it. If people who are not fans of yugi / do not play it, can still read the story and follow it that is a good sign for me.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Erebos was blissfully asleep. His arms wrapped around one of his pillows as he silently dreamed away. But once again his slumber was disturbed by the sound of distant ringing that grew progressively louder. Sitting up he rolled over and fell out of the bed with a 'thud'.

"Oh come on now." Still lying on the floor he reached up and blindly felt around the night stand. Eventually finding the cord he started to pull and eventually got it to the edge so he could pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Erebos will you get out here, all the other students have already departed from the boat."

"Bram, why do you have to keep waking me up?"

There was a soft noise heard from Brams end of the phone, Erebos couldn't make the connection but Bram was indeed slapping his forehead repeatedly. "Because we aren't on vacation. Orin and Thor went ashore early, and Kemah left just a few minutes ago."

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Erebos had finally stood up, having slept in his clothes he simply reached to get his shoes and socks.

"I'm not allowed on your floor remember? They already tried to attack me at the buffet this morning. I was able to use Thor and Orin as shields though."

"Aww I missed the breakfast buffet too?" A long and strange silence was all that answered Erebos for a time before Bram finally responded.

"Just get out here."

--------------------------------------------------------------

One of the academy staff stepped out of the main office building and took a breath of the fresh air. With the docking of the boat came the arrival of the remainder of the year's students. He was wearing a chestnut brown shirt with matching pants and a button down vest along with a tan duel blazer.

"Greetings professor Tyre!" A cheerful blonde girl declared. Tyre recognized her from the year before as Alice Berger. Walking along beside her was a small black bear. "How are you today?"

"I am doing well Alice. It is good to see you back another year." His eyes shifted down to the bear; who looked back up at him. "You do know that he will not be allowed to live here very long."

Alice let out a sigh as she bent down to hug the cub while giving the teacher her best puppy dog eyes. "I know, I know, Jamison will be going back home when he starts growing into his full size, but until then... Isn't he just addorable!"

Tyre sighed but as his lips opened to speak the girl was already up and on her way once again. "I'd love to stay and chat more professor, but there are a lot of new students to meet!"

Tyre couldn't hide his laugh that time. "Alright, take care Alice." He looked at his watch before going inside to go back about his business.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Erebos and Bram stepped off of the stairs and onto the first 'solid' ground since they had left. Each one was carrying their luggage but despite the rush they couldn't help but stop and enjoy the morning sun and a refreshingly cool breeze that swept across.

"Now we just need to find our dorms." Erebos looked around in the hopes it might be as simple as to just see it after departing the boat.

Alice had been greeting most everyone who had come off the boat, be they old friends and newcomers alike. Seeing Bram and Erebos she didn't hesitate before running over to say introduce herself.

"Hi, you must be the ones I've heard about. I think they said the Slifer was Squirrel Boy, and the Ra Pajama Kid!" Erebos and Bram didn't hesitate before face planting into the ground with embarrassment. "I, Alice Berger, wish to formally welcome you to Duel Academy!"

Bram and Erebos drew their faces up to see a young bear looking at them from eye level. Giving small growls of greeting drew both back onto their feet as quickly as they had fallen. "Oh, where are my manners, this is one of my good friends Jamison!"

"Hey cool you own a bear?" Erebos said reaching down to rub the little creature on the head.

"Doesn't everybody?" Alice said with a grin while scooping Jamison up into her arms.

Bram decided he didn't care to risk getting his hand bit. "As for a more proper introduction, I am Bram, this is my friend Erebos."

Alice bowed to the best of her ability with the baby bear in her arms. "Well once again welcome to Duel Academy. You know you are lucky, most students don't make names for themselves until joining the pro league, yet you have become famous before even setting foot on the island."

"Not really the kind of reputations we were looking for I am afraid." Bram said while Erebos just waved a dismissive hand.

"Ah dun let Bram get to you." Erebos was busy moving his hand around just out of the bears reach while it tried to make contact. "So I guess we are in the same dorm huh? Seeing as we are both Ra students."

"Well yes and no. All of the dorms have two separated facilities or wings, a girls dorm and a boys dorm." Alice turned to start showing them around, failing to see Erebos disappointed expression. Bram just laughed mentally at Erebos dreams being crushed so quickly. "Why don't I show both of you around?"

"We would really appreciate that." Bram answered.

"Sure why not." As they were about to depart there were several sailors running about down the docks trying to get something out of the water. It was enough to easily draw their attention.

"There seems to be some commotion down a few docks." Bram, Erebos, and Alice all peered closely before Bram and Erebos eyes widened in absolute dread. "Who is that?" Alice mentioned, starting to go over to say hi but Bram and Erebos both took hold of either of her arms.

"Billy Doyle…" Both said as though they were talking about a sickness.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Some of the workers on the peer bent down to help the sopping wet Obelisk student from the waters. Even though he was trying to stand up proudly it was evident he was shaking from the cold.

"Sir? What were you doing out in the waters?"

"Well ya see, I thought I'd prove ma strength by swimmin' the last part of that trip. Ya know, set a few records with tha' too." Billy placed both hands on his hips while he continued to drip water like an over saturated sponge.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did he swim the last part of the journey?"

"I'll explain on the way. Now lets just hope he hasn't seen us." Bram whispered the last part as they walked swiftly away from the peer.

--------------------------------------------------------------

At another part of the island Aonghus Collins nervously looked around. Having arrived with all the other first years, he tugged at his brand new Slifer coat; hoping no one noticed that it was one size too small over his brown shirt and black jeans. His stature was quite tall, and his build a bit stocky. His brown hair was neatly cut to try and make a good first impression. He hunched over as he got up from his spot next to one of the scattered stone murals.

A few yards away from him stood a girl, wearing Obelisk uniform. She was tall and slender, shoulder length brown hair and a pair of black opals for eyes that were busy surveying the area. She was alone and didn't seem to be to busy, maybe she would be a good friend.

"Hi there…" Aonghus stuttered, never having been good at starting conversations but it was enough to get the young woman to turn and look him over. "I'm Aonghus." He said with a very developed Irish accent

Leigh looked over the mountain of a man standing before her. His mammoth shadow easily covered her body and he was looking down at her… no he wasn't. He was hardly making eye contact.

_Uncertainty… But he is a big guy. Probably a powerhouse duelist… Probably very little brain as well if he is a Slifer, but even dumb predators can be dangerous._

"Leigh Blackwood." She stated very to the point.

"Do you, want to be friends?"

_Friends?! Who does he think he is? Clearly he is no predator, but he might not be prey… not yet. _On the outside Leigh's' face remained emotionless as she just stared back at Aonghus as he started to shift nervously at the silent treatment. Her face was indifferent as she presented her hand. "Your deck… What kind of cards do you use?"

Aonghus look was blank for a few seconds and then shook him-self free from the fear inspired brain freeze. "Oh, right my cards…" Digging into his coat pocket he fished out a large deck. It must have measured fifty cards easily. Lifting it he presented it to her with the bottom cards faces visible to her as he fanned them out. "These are my little friends, aren't they the greatest?" he said with a hopeful grin.

Leigh looked over his cards; her eyes didn't have to travel past his first four to get a fair idea.

_Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness? ... Psychic Kappa? ... Ojama Green?! ... MEGA THUNDERBALL!!!_ "You really want to know what I think of you and your cards…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"And here we have the Slifer red dorms." Alice paused with them between a pair of two story buildings. Each one was actually joined to the other in a form of L shape and really looked nothing more than motels. Bram let out a sigh and went to one of the down stairs doors. It was the one he had been assigned and went inside with his key. Looking inside, one student had already claimed the bottom bunk bed. Bram walked in while Alice and Erebos followed him.

"Wow this is kind of tiny compared to our dorm." Erebos mentioned while Bram still mentally kicked himself, maybe he could get a placement duel soon and move out after a while.

"I can't help but notice this is in need of a bit of fixing up." Bram said while pushing some faded curtains aside to get a little sun into the room. The added lighting also showed the walls were kind of drab.

"Unfortunately that is the 'friendly' higher archy, but it is still livable. I also hear some of the seasoned Slifers grow quite attached to its… charm." Bram turned and walked over to the Ra students.

"I won't complain too much. I earned it with-"

"…YOU AND YOUR MONSTER ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF WEAK PREY!"

Bram stopped his sentence and put a finger in his ear to try and silence the ringing that had begun from the scream. "What was that?" The trio went back outside and looked to where the cry had risen from. Noticing a shorter Obelisk girl yelling at a Slifer student easily triple her size. More to their surprise though he was backing away.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Bram inquired as Erebos placed his hand beneath his chin in a 'thoughtful' look, nodding as though he agreed with Bram. "Or is it more of that 'friendly higher archy' that you were talking about?"

Alice took on a somber look and shook her head. "That is Harpy Leigh."

"And that is?" Erebos said wincing as he saw the girl shove the boy backwards and nearly sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Leigh Blackwood, upper class Obelisk, second year, and most likely the biggest shrew you will ever have the misfortune to know. Last year I tried to avoid her all I could but he needs our help, come on."

Erebos kept pace with Alice, Bram only a pace behind. He was really the type not to interfere with an argument no matter how unnecessary. Alice was the first to speak out as they got within a normal speaking range from them. "Leigh, stop this! You're making a scene!"

Leigh looked up from Aonghus. "Oh, it's you... little-miss-animal-lover, and just why SHOULD I stop? This Slifer-trash is just as pathetic as you; a coward with a worthless cards that's not worth the paper they are printed on."

Erebos stood beside Alice while Bram filed into the side. Aonghus kept his head low but cut his eyes up to watch the trio speaking up. He was glad Leigh didn't seem to be paying her full attention to him anymore.

"Hey just cause he's a Slifer doesn't mean you have any right to treat him like garbage." Erebos had clearly failed to notice Leigh thought just as badly of the Ra students standing before her.

"Just curious, what makes you think his cards are trash anyways?" Bram politely interjected, looking for more reasoning than an argument.

"What makes them trash?" Leigh's tone grew even more irate. "What makes them trash?!" Spinning she snatched a portion of Aonghus' deck from off the ground where she had left them scattered and fanned them out. "Look at this, dozens of monsters without a single effect amongst them and nothing higher than 900 attack! I wouldn't even think of using these as coasters!" She threw them back at Aonghus who winced but bent down to start gathering them into his arms, his look one of deep sadness. Alice frowned and bent down to try and help him pick them up.

"Oh and we are supposed to believe you have a deck full of powerful creatures?" Erebos leaned in more than eager to take up the argument, viewing Leigh as he would his sisters from back at home. Bram put both hands on his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Um Erebos, I don't think now is the time."

Leigh spit on Erebos leaving him in a totally stunned position. Bram made a face and helped wipe it off with the sleeve of his shirt "Oh yes, I know all about you. A lucky O.T.K is the only thing that kept you out of the junk heap dorm with your rodent loving friend here. Honestly I don't think any of you are even worth my time." She raised her head high and began to yell loud enough that all those within several block radius could hear her.

"As a matter of fact ALL you newbies listen up! Fun and games ended when you stepped off the boat! At this academy you are one of two kinds. Predator or prey! Prey, like these idiots here, will be devoured by predators like me!" Her arms pointed to indicate Bram and Aonguhus specifically with her statement.

"Hey take a chill pill Leigh, some of us are trying to enjoy the peace and serenity with a little bit of sleep." The voice had originated from underneath a near by tree. The small crowd turned their attention to a young man who was sitting up. He wore the standard Obelisk uniform but his hair was a bleach white that stuck out in multiple directions and almost glowing green eyes.

"You, I remember you from last year." Leigh seethed as the other student sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Dunamis Valdaris, or the Slifer in Obelisk clothing." She took several confident strides towards him and stopped to glower down at him. "I heard if you weren't so good at guessing at test answers, you wouldn't even be a Ra yellow."

Dunamis stood and dusted his pants off before reaching his arms over his head in a long cat like stretch and a yawn. "And I heard that you might have more friends if you didn't yell so much." Dunamis chuckled at his own joke before pushing his hair back. "Just kidding, but you do know you are going to give the new people a complex if you yell at them."

Dunamis indicated the crowd with a cheerful wave but he then took an interest in a near by flower on the ground.

"Friends? Who needs friends when you have a strong deck such as mine?" She caressed her hand on the top card of the cards in her duel disk. "My harpies could easily eat these chumps alive." Her face turned into a malicious smile. "But you Dunamis, would make for an interesting hunt."

Bram, Erebos, Aonguhus, and Alice all looked from Leigh to Dunamis and back again. Dunamis just bent back down and picked up his duel disk to place it onto his arm.

"Well I can't very well say no, it'd be rude, I just hope that the freshman don't mind."

Bram shook his head with a subtle 'nu-uh' Erebos was just grinning from ear to ear. "Not at all, go right ahead."

"Be careful Sir Valdaris." Alice stepped back with Bram Erebos and Aonguhus before they all retreated to a safe viewing place. Dunamis just chuckled and shook his head to move some of his loose hair away from his eyes.

"Now I am a sir. Amazing how reputation can go up so quickly at times."

Leigh let out a shrill and mocking laugh. "Reputation? I'll prove that you're unworthy of wearing those color, exposing you for the slacker you are. "

Erebos sat down on the grass while Bram remained standing. Alice adjusted her skirt and sat down keeping the small bear cub in her lap. Aonguhus hefted his weight to the side and sat down as well. "Thanks for the save guys. For a moment I thought she was going to attack me."

Alice rubbed the short fur on Jamison's head. "Knowing her, she probably was."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Leigh threw her arm back as the duel disk activated while Dunamis in a much more… bored fashion just activated his in front of him with the press of a button.

Leigh: 4000  
Dunamis: 4000

"Seeing as I was challenged I hope you do not mind if I go first." Dunamis said drawing his sixth card. "But before we get going, you mind if I play some music?" Leigh stared at him with aggravation.

"Music?"

"Yah, It usually gets me into the spirit for a duel. Kind of like mood music I guess."

"Fine, whatever you need to put up a decent fight."

"Great." Dunamis reached into his pocket and took out a pair of earphones; pushing his hair back he plugged them in before the air was filled by the metallic laser strikes of loud techno music. The volume seemed to come out from the duel disk as well and it was enough to make everyone grip their ears.

"Oops! Sorry!" He pressed a button as the music quickly disappeared, but if one listened closely could still hear it escaping from his earphones, his head starting to bounce in rhythm as he looked at his hand.

_This guy is a total moron; there's no way he could defeat me._ Leigh thought with confident smile. "Hey looser, anytime you want to actually duel and not just dance you can make your move."

"You're right, sorry to keep you waiting."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bram, Erebos, Alice, and Aonghus stood beside the stone plaque depicting silver fang. Bram and Erebos watched with interest at the other duelist while Aonghus just moaned in disappointment. "Oh man, why is he fighting for me? I'm not worth it."

"It isn't just you." Alice said with a sweet smile. "He's dueling for the honor of all those who duel like you. You see a lot of new students don't have the most typical decks and Dunamis highly encourages people to break the mold."

Aonghus sat down putting his chin in his hands. "Still, it is day one and I already got a fight started."

"Oh don't worry about it." Bram said patting him on the shoulder with a distinct three pats before stopping. "Besides it is giving us a chance to see a good duel."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So lets bring out a beast from beyond the here and now. I summon the D.D. Crazy Beast!" The air in front of Dunamis rippled. The air seemed to become like water before it spiraled. Slowly a great red beast emerged from the vortex. It slid forward giving a brief roar to reveal its jagged teeth. (4/1400/1400) "I'll now place one face down and end my turn."

"A beast ripe for the hunt!" Leigh replied. In truth she was impressed that the otherworldly monster had even mediocre attack and defense after how he had stood up to Aonghus earlier. One would have figured he played weak attackers as well. Leigh drew her card. "A true hunter works best in their favorite grounds. I play the field card Harpies Hunting Range."

The grass on the ground swirled with a burst of wind and grew taller. A few trees sprouted and formed an arena like barrier with both duelists on either side, and the onlookers amongst the trees.

"Now the first predator arrives, come forth Harpie Lady #3" Materializing in the air above Leigh the blue feathered woman let out a screech and struck its pose. (4/1300/1400) "And thanks to the effect of my field spell any winged-beast I play becomes stronger." (4/1300/1400)-(4/1500/1600)

"But did I forget to mention the other effect of my field card? Whenever a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sister is summoned or special summoned I can destroy a magic or trap card. Harpie Lady remove that face-down card from his claim."

Dunamis looked up into the sky as the Harpie took off like a rocket, using the sun as cover it made a dive bomb in a B line towards Dunamis, cutting short as he stepped back the lady spun and plunged her talons into the face down Dimension Wall between Dunamis and his Crazy Beast. The harpie then leapt back to Leigh's side of the field with a satisfied smirk matching that of her owner.

"And now for the real attack, Harpie Lady make a meal out of his Crazy Beast." The bird woman dove cross the field and brought it's clawed hand forward, raking through the crazy beast as it exploded into tiny pixels.

Leigh: 4000  
Dunamis: 3900

"You know you really talk to much." Dunamis said with a grin, despite of his loss of monster and life points. The girls' response was quite quick.

"I beg your pardon?!" Leigh shrieked almost as loud as her harpie had.

"We're just playing a friendly game. It isn't for a prize so there is no need to put on a show. Besides I've memorized most every card that exists."

Leigh was scathing as she took a card and slammed it into the duel disk behind her harpie lady. "Well if you are so smart you can ponder over what of the thousands of cards in existence it is I set face down as I end my turn."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Erebos was pointing at Dunamis, his face one of total confusion. "How did he even hear her talking? He's probably got the volume on his music maxed out." He looked to Bram and then back to Alice for an explanation.

Another voice spoke out before Alice had a chance to explain. "Dunamis is a strange duelist." All inclined their heads to see Thor walking down the steps of the front office and passed through one of the holographic trees as though it couldn't possibly have been real. Aonguhus was startled at the appearance of ANOTHER Obelisk, and one who for a moment made him think he could pass through trees. Bram and Erebos waved and Alice eyes sparkled as she turned to face him but didn't want to interrupt.

"Dunamis never seems to pay attention in class, he is always listening to techno music and yet he always seems aware of everything around him. Theory is he can read lips."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dunamis drew the card from his deck and set it face down only to have his thoughts 'interrupted' by Leigh's snide cackle. "Guess you didn't take that it'd be this trap card set into account, Shadow Of Eyes, turn his monster into attack mode." The purple haze swept over the field as the card flipped and revealed itself. A blonde woman in black latex ignited a beam sword and took on a martial fighting pose. (4/1500/1600) "You cannot hide from the eyes of a skilled predator."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Reading lips or not his monster only has fifteen hundred attack points? How can he hope to win with monsters that strong without some equip cards?" Erebos had reset his eyes on Dunamis and his revealed warrior.

"Dunamis deck power isn't that of attack and defense points." Thor continued as the freshman began to grow increasingly curious at that statement.

"So he's playing an effect heavy deck?" Bram inquired, his mind rifling through what cards he knew for a card combo Thor could be talking about.

"You'll see D.D. Warrior Lady's effect soon enough. Just sit back and enjoy the fireworks." Thor said taking a perch atop the stone mural.

Aonghus could only nod and turn his attention back to the duel. "Um, right."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey no problem, at least now I know it isn't a real threat to me. I follow up with a face down magic or trap card." Dunamis slid it into the slot then waved his hand to indicate that it was her go. Leigh drew her card as her confidence became greater.

"You know you really should take some advise from the other moron. I mean after all just because I am a predator doesn't mean I am not a lady." She took the card she drew and put it into play. "And any lady likes a bit of jewelry. I play the equipment magic card Black Pendent." The shimmering emblem appeared around the harpies neck and started glowing with a black flame.

"This increases the harpies' attack by 500." (4/1500/1600)-(4/2000/1600) "Now Harpie Lady #3 show his lady who is the real mistress of the hunt." The harpie lifted its wings and began to move forward before a silver lining seemed to repress it and hold it still.

"Sorry, you forgot my face down. Book Of Moon." Dunamis face down revealed itself as the silver light shone from the crescent moon symbol on the books surface, pushing the Harpie Lady down into face down defense mode. As the Harpie disappeared and the pendant card vanished along with it. (4/2000/1600)-(4/1500/1600)

"Hey Mr. memory, did you forget my pendants other ability? Or just not know? When it goes to the grave after being equipped, you take 500 damage." Around Dunamis, a black flame emerged and proceeded to engulf him as his life points lowered. "Besides, harpies defense is still higher than your attack. I end turn."

Leigh: 4000  
Dunamis: 3400

"I didn't forget, but sometimes you gotta trade life points for life points. I now play Nobleman Of Cross-out. Destroy and remove your Harpie Lady from play." A silver knight struck its sword into the face down Harpie, shattering it before it saluted and vanished. "Re-removed?" "No grave, just out of game." She took the card from the duel disk and put it back into her deck box. "And since the field is wide open. D.D. Warrior Lady, attack direct."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a well timed combo, glad to know he has some automatic destruction in his deck." Erebos turned and smiled at Aonghus. "Maybe we should be taking some notes here."

_Maybe he's right. Maybe there is more to winning than attack points and defense points._ Aonghus looked down at his deck. Dunamis seemed so comfortable with his cards; it was inspiring to see him take each turn in stride.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde vixen jumped into the air and summer-salted to land standing directly in front of Leigh. Piercing green eyes that almost appeared real stared strait into Leigh's heart for a moment as she felt her breath catch. Swiftly the monster drew her sword back before slashing it across Leigh's chest.

Leigh: 2500  
Dunamis: 3400

Leigh gasped and clutched her hand to her chest as the warrior lady jumped back to her appointed position slightly angled from Dunamis crouching down into the ready fighting pose. Leigh's anger was reaching a boiling point now as Dunamis ended his turn without a second thought. "So you attacked me directly once. I set one magic or trap card and summon the Harpies Brother in attack mode" (4/1800/600)-(4/2000/800) "A true hunter knows to always bring along some power. If 1500 attack is the best you can muster you'll be cowering soon enough. Harpies Brother, show that little girl what a real predator is capable of with Mach Talon!" The winged ninja beat his wings and soared at the speed of sound over to D.D. Warrior Lady, plunging its claw into her shoulder.

Leigh: 2500  
Dunamis: 2900

Though the warrior lady appeared in great pain she turned her sword in her hand and thrust it into Harpies Brother, reaching down she touched a devise on her wrist as they both vanished in a bright light from the field. Leigh looked around trying to find where the monsters had gone. "What did you do to my Harpies Brother?!?!"

"Unlike most monsters, mine come from a special place called the Different Dimension. This void of time and space is sometimes referred to as the Twilight Zone. When my monsters battle they don't go to the graveyard, they go back to their home dimension."

Leigh leered across the field at Dunamis from the now empty glade between them. "So you mean to tell me that my monster is-"

"Correct. Floating in a void beyond the grave. You may as well put him back in the deck box with the other Harpie Lady."

"I disliked you before but now I just plain despise you! End turn!"

Dunamis drew and looked at the card chosen. "Summon D.D. Warrior on the offense." A young man with white armor and a scimitar shaped sword appeared taking on a similar battle pose like that as the warrior lady. (4/1200/1000) "Weak by most comparison but lets go on and have him attack."

"Fine, I activate my Mirror Wall." A wall of polished silver popped up as the D.D. Warrior struck the reflection of himself. (4/1200/1000)-(4/600/1000) The light of the warriors sword fragmented before a thin beam pierced through as it made a connection with Leigh.

Leigh: 1900  
Dunamis: 2900

"Your turn Leigh, and unfortunately for you, you can't pay for Mirror Wall, pity really cause if you could, my D.D. Warrior would still be a 600 on your turn… Oh well." He said with a shrug as her trap exploded. (4/600/1000)-(4/1200/1000) Leigh just continued to leer.

"I see now you're your monsters like playing tricks with time and space. Her fingers put her Harpie #3 onto the field. (4/1300/1400)-(4/1500/1600) "But a predators place is on the hunt, not floating along in a cosmic limbo so I won't attack this turn."

Dunamis took his card and spun it between his fingers before reaching down to turn his warrior to defense mode. His hand waved to her again as he seemed to busy listening to music to declare her turn. "So going into hiding again? You're just a coward, hiding behind your monsters special ability. Hiding can never save you. While your creature can banish anything that battles it, I bet it can't save you from a second attack. So I summon Faith Bird." (4/1500/1100)-(4/1700/1300) A large sky blue bird appeared beside the Harpie. "You see to deal with annoyances like your little boy, my birds battle as a flock, one of them sacrificing herself for the better of her fellows. Faith Bird, attack his D.D. Warrior with Divine Wind!" The bird beet its wings together though as the warrior perished it threw its sword into the bird causing them to both disappear in orbs of light. "Now Harpie Lady #3, teach him respect for the queens of the meadow."

Leigh: 1900  
Dunamis: 1400

As the Harpie dug its claws along Dunamis body he seemed unaware they had done so and looked down as his life points lowered.

"You aren't even flinching?"

"Why flinch? It's how you choose to react to a situation."

"Fine, lastly I set a magic or trap Card." _And if you try to hit my Harpie you'll be in for quite a surprise._

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would she do that? She could have dealt him another 400 points of damage if her Harpie was the one that suicide into the warrior." Bram wasn't convinced; it was too much of an armature mistake for a second year Obelisk to make. "She's hiding something."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dunamis drew and played the card into his monster zone. "Hey, lets continue the roll call here. I call up the D.D. Survivor." (4/1800/ 200) The air split as a man in robotic armor stepped out. His blonde hair and complexion half covered by a billowing black cloak. "D.D. Survivor, Dimension Flux!" The warriors' hand started to glow as it ran across the field and plunged its arm into the Harpie.

Leigh: 1600  
Dunamis: 1400

As the warrior drew back the Harpie raked its claws into the warrior forcing him to grip his side as he retreated. "You fell for my trap. You see, Harpie Lady #3 is very vengeful, as she dies, she sinks her claws into your monster one last time, leaving it wounded to the point that it cannot attack your next two turn-"

"It's cool, your go." Leigh had been stopped mid sentence and fumed again.

"If you'd let ME get a word in edgewise, I activate Solemn Wishes in chain to you ending your turn, NOW I draw. Gaining 500 Life points."

Leigh: 2100  
Dunamis: 1400

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Aha so that was why she kamikazed her bird and not her Harpie, she wanted to have that extra stall advantage." Erebos mentioned having put the two and two together. Bram jumped nd jerked his arm away as Jamison tried to gnaw on his duel disk.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I summon Takuhee" (4/1450/1000)-(4/1650/1200) another large bird hit the field. "And thanks to your survivors paralysis I have nothing to fear from him, end turn."

Dunamis drew and readied two cards. "First off I sacrifice my injured Survivor for The Different Dimension Master!" Survivor shimmered into blue light as a man with similar armor and gray hair appeared before them. (5/1700/1500)

"Old people are of no use on the hunt. Are you so desperate to avoid a two-turn seizure that you would sacrifice a predator just to bring out prey?" Leigh was questioning the use of a single sacrifice monster with such low attack power.

"True my D.D. Master may not be stronger than my survivor in attack points, but the elder are wiser. And with great age comes great wisdom and control of their power." The monster began to make various hand signs as a portal opened up beside him. "By letting me send one magic card in my hand to the grave I can return to game one of my monsters removed. I choose the D.D. Warrior Lady." The Blonde warrior leapt through the portal and turned her sword on once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright! And his new monsters aren't under any form of attack restriction like his survivor was." Aonghus said eager to see Dunamis take a more open offense than the stationary tactic he'd been taking.

"Wait a minute, did he know that his survivor was going to be paralyzed so he just set her up to think he had fallen for her trick?" Bram turned and looked at Thor who was just smiling and nodding his head.

"What better way to lure your opponent into a trap than catch them when they are overconfident."

Bram could only let out a breath. In just three days he could already tell that the majority of the Obelisk students did have a lot of skill. _Maybe he really has memorized most of the cards._

--------------------------------------------------------------

"D.D. Master; take out Takuhee with Dimension Blast. Warrior Lady Dimension Blade."  
The master folded its arms across its chest. Quickly a ball of white and black energy collected. The master turned its hands and thrust its arms out with palms forward, sending the energy into the bird. Following behind the blast, the D.D. Warrior Lady made another direct slash with her blade.

Leigh: 650  
Dunamis: 1400

Leigh drew as her life points increased and let out a deranged laugh.  
Leigh: 1150  
Dunamis: 1400

"As good of a team that your dimension warriors make, I think it is about time we get the real flock together. I start by summoning Harpie Lady #1 who not only gets a boost from Harpies hunting ground but also increases the attack of all wind attribute monsters by 300 points." (4/1300/1400)-(4/1800/1600) "Next up is the magic of elegant egotist. Letting me special summon Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck" (6/1950/2100)-(6/2450/2100) the triad of harpies appeared only a short space away from their sister in arms. "Now Triplets attack his Master with X-terminator Attack." The sisters lifted into formation before blasting an X shaped beam through Dunamis monster.

Leigh: 1150  
Dunamis: 650

"And now Harpie #1 attack D.D. Warrior Lady." A repeat of before took place, the harpie clawing into the warrior lady, who in turn plunged her energy blade into her foe as they both vanished from the plane.

Leigh: 1150  
Dunamis: 350

"I know I had to forfeit some attack points but it has been worth it to all but eliminate you." As Leigh ended her turn she was smiling quite triumphantly. But there was still something about Dunamis that had her attention. It was especially as he had drawn his cards each turn, the entire duel he had not even regarded his hand, he summoned and played each card that he drew. He did not care about a single one of his monsters, nor had he cared about his life points. Thinking more about it, he had been holding three of the same cards the entire dual. "What are you smiling about? You should have known from the start that a slacker like yourself couldn't ever beat me in terms of battle."

"Leigh, Leigh, Leigh, you forgot so quickly what I have been saying all this time. This game is about more than life points and who has a stronger monster. Effects are important as well." Leigh could see this turn was different already. Before when Dunamis played a card, it was the newest one, this time he disregarded it and merely put it aside as he reached for the three cards he had been holding.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Dunamis is making his move, this game is over." Thor said standing up and starting to walk away, the others turning quickly between the two obelisks, wanting Thor to stay but also not wanting to miss a moment of the end game.

"What could he be planning? A multi attack card?" Erebos questioned.

Brams' inquiry was more to him self. _Show me what you've got._

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I summon Fusilor The Dual Mode Beast" (7/2800/2000) Dunamis mentioned playing the card onto his field.

"That monster has seven stars you can't summon it without a sacrifice." Despite Leigh's words and the normal rules of game. The large tank dragon appeared with its mechanized hiss of its hydraulics.

"Normally that's true, but fusilors ability allows me to half his attack and defense in order to summon him without a tribute." (7/2800/2000)-(7/1400/1000)

"So again you offer up a potential beast for weak prey again?"

"I didn't summon him for his attack. I summoned him for his level. After all with the magic of Metamorphosis I just need a good and high level."

"What?!"

"And you say I am the one not listening?" The techno geek grinned as his magic card took effect. The tank tread dragon roared as its body began to change shape. Organic flesh seemed to bulge from within the metal, warping and disfiguring it. The craned neck slumped down to one side as the tank treads stretched taking the shape of a crouched over man. The head reshaped into a large cannon, as a visage covered by metal straps slowly emerged with an arm greater in size than its main body. "Meet the Last Warrior From Another Planet." (7/2350/2350)

"You need to realize, like I said all along. Attack power isn't everything. Special effects play just as important a part, so I suppose it is my turn to explain an effect. When Last Warrior is summoned to the field all my other monsters are destroyed." Dunamis looked around his barren field and shrugged his shoulders. "No loss there. Secondly while he is in play neither you or I may summon or special summon any monsters."

"WHAT?!" Leigh was left completely stunned. Thanks to his D.D. Warrior Lady removing her Harpie Lady #1, her triplets were to weak now to withstand the warriors' assault. Dunamis set the last card he had been holding onto into his magic and trap zone.

"Now, Last Warrior destroy her triplets with Final Destiny Cannon!" The cannon atop the creatures shoulder began to glow before it let loose a volley of lasers into the triplets, hitting each one and destroying them.

Leigh: 950  
Dunamis: 350

"A bold move but this game isn't over yet. My draw! And with it my life points increase again."

Leigh: 1450  
Dunamis: 350

"Hate to interrupt your turn again but I have a trap card to use, it's called Light Of Intervention. It makes it impossible for us to set monsters face down, it forces us to summon them in face up defense."

"You mean-"

"Fraid so. Last Warrior doesn't like people trying to stand up to him remember."

"But this can't be. How can the game be over without monsters actually doing battle?"

"I think I can summarize this match with two simple questions."

"What- are- they?" Leigh spoke through gritted teeth.

"Question one, got any auto destroy monster cards in your hand?"

"No…"

"Question two, have anything to destroy my light of intervention without it involving you summoning a Harpie Lady to use Hunting Grounds effect?"

"No."

"Well then I get to declare that a game."

"NO! This... This isn't possible! I am an Obelisk! A huntress! I am not prey!" Leigh said looking at the useless cards in her hand.

"Colors don't mean everything… Last Warrior From Another Planet, Terra Scorching Fist." The mighty warrior raised its fist into the air as it began to collect energy. Leigh stared at it in horror as it brought its massive arm down into the ground, sending an eruption of power strait at Leigh.

Leigh: 0  
Dunamis: 350

--------------------------------------------------------------

Aonguhus clenched his arms tightly around Erebos. "He did it!" Erebos face turned bright red from a combination of lack of air and the sudden 'man hug'. Bram just fell onto his back laughing at watching Erebos trying to get free from the much larger student. Alice leaned in looking a bit worried.

"Is he ok?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"And no matter what dimension you are in you can call that game." Dunamis said while the forest and his monster disappeared while he stretched his arms over his head. "It was a good game though." Leigh stood still far to angry to move, her body trembling as she wanted to scream, cry, anything… but her body wasn't ready for it. "I look forward to a rematch some time."

Dunamis turned walking in the direction of the other students who had all scrambled to their feet to be at 'attention'. "So I never got to introduce myself. Names Dunamis Valdaris, who are you guys? "

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes:** I can't seem to get these to shorten so I am sorry if these chapters are long. I aim for 10-12 pages and I keep ending up with 14!


	5. Student with cash! Loraido

**Shout Outs:**  
Amane Mizu: It is a good thing that people don't mind the structure. In truth I think it isn't to great but hey as long as people like the story, the flow, and the characters.  
Guardian Master: Don't worry, I know some people who take a long while to read.  
Hoshi 1015: Thanks for the artwork! And yes we all love to see Billy receive some abuse.  
Kaze-Kami-Ha: Leigh Vs Dunamis. Is like those birds that swoop down only to have a cat pounce on them.  
Phantom 1: Some of the names come from similar meanings and some are from more ethnical backgrounds.  
Psycho King: Well that wouldn't have gotten the point across .  
stevieee: Dark Magician fans unite! Orin will be making several appearances but may not duel again until chapter 10. But then you will get to see LOTS of him.  
Thor: Well trying to be realistic + Original is difficult sometimes but glad it is working out.  
ttoad: Glad Kaze gave me a little advertisement. And I hope the rest of the chapters turn out as enjoyable.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After the incident at the Leigh duel, Alice, Bram, Aonghus, had said thanks to Dunamis and returned to their exploring the academy. Dunamis had politely excused himself and let them return to wandering around the island. Alice pointed out what each building was primarily used for, and then to where the different courts were. The tour soon brought them to the main building and inside. The air conditioning cooled their skin from the warm sun outside.

Walking down one wall they were all surprised to see Orin and Thor had reunited and coming around the corner. Interestingly though Thor was carrying a guitar over his back and Orin a black binder under his arm

"Hey again!"

Erebos waved while Thor and Orin kept walking forward. Both kept their eyes strait forward and as they walked by, Orin put one arm around Erebos, the other around Bram. Thors arms went around Alice and Aonghus as they were all turned around to walk with them.

"Um Thor, Orin what is-"

"Don't talk."

Thor said quietly as he kept his eyes level.

"And whatever you do, do NOT turn around."

Orin added on as they had nearly reached the start of the hallway before ducking around the corner and pulling them into a side classroom behind the door.

"What is wr-"

Thor clasped his hand firmly across Aonghus mouth as they saw Billy go running down the hall and away from them. After close to a minute Orin and Thor finally released them.

"Who was that?" Aonghus asked starting to look out the door before being violently jerked back into the room.

"Billy Doyle." Everyone answered in unison with enough emphasis to make Aonghus jump back.

"He's egotistical and shameless." Orin stated.

"He's an idiot" Thor added flatly.

"He has no sense of personal hygiene." Erebos mentioned giving a mock wave of his hand in-front of his face.

"And he has some really weird sticky thing on him." Bram finished.

"How did he manage to get in here anyways? From what I have seen he isn't that great of a duelist."

Erebos was the first to pose the question and looked from one student to the other. Alice just put her finger to her chin in puzzlement.

"He doesn't have any connections that we're aware of. I don't think he attended prep school."

"And he certainly isn't rich."

Bram interjected.

"Actually Thor and I thought up a reason for this."

Orin looked at Thor who nodded and began to turn the guitar around his neck so he could play it. Everyone went silent as Orin cleared his throat and Thor brought his fingers to the strings of the guitar and began to strum out a steady folk style rhythm.

"Sit and listen to the tale. Billy Doyle, it's name that came from the wrong side of the track. Close your eyes and you can see it all now. A youth spent in and out of corrective institutions. His brothers and sisters fist fight each night for who gets the top bunk. He grows up, and a string of illegitimate children follow. Has to take up petty crime to cover the court orders for maintenance, and to pay for his… Addictions."

The pace to the music Thor was playing began to grow faster and more tempered. As Orin continued the story.

"Before he knows it he's standing in a bank with a sawn-off shotgun. He never planned to kill anyone, perhaps only a flesh wound here or there. But somehow it goes off! An old lady gets both barrels through a crocheted hat!"

Orin paused as Thor made several distinct strums on the guitar, playing out each note as though it were the shot and the slowing heartbeat afterwards. Soon slowing to a steady half beat every second.

"All he can do is hide- but where? And then it hits him -- with all his ill-gotten gains he can purchase admittance into Duel Academy, start a new life, and wait until the heat's off. So ends the Ballad of Billy "Granny Killer" Doyle."

Thor let the music crescendo and then abruptly ended as Orin bowed his head to them. Alice was quietly giggling but clapped her hands in approval. Aonghus stared startled by the fact that Orin and Thor would improvise an entire song about this Billy kid.

"Wow…"

Was all Bram could say as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you serious?!" Erebos asked, receiving nothing but a wide eyed blink from Thor and Orin who just sighed.

"Yes Erebos. We're VERY Serious about the WHOLE story." Thor's voice was dripping with sarcasm as the others just chuckled a little bit.

"Hey cmon Alice showed you around outside I get to show you around indoors."

Orin waved over his shoulder to indicate everyone should follow him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Loraido!"

Loraido was looking over some pictures in a manilla folder that had been handed to him. He quickly shut the contents away and growled as the slightly stupider Obelisk ran up to him.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of some important research here."

"Sorry boss, just that the squirrel kid and his buddies are in the main arena. Didn't you want to buy some cards off him and that senior?"

Loraido smacked the other student in the head with the folder and just muttered as he walked past him.

"I'll go see about it. Just keep your eyes on that Kemah girl and keep Billy away from her as much as you can."

_Can't have her thinking we're all like that moron._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kemah had made herself at home in the tiny dorm room. She had chosen the top bunk for herself and had placed her clothes into one of the chest of drawers. Even though things were simple it did have a sort of cozy feature. She was surprised that three girls would be sharing the room though. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Is open!"

Kemah turned around as another woman in a red duel blazer come in. She was not as proportioned as Kemah was. Her hips not as wide and her chest not as full but she was slender in stature. She had light brown hair that hung strait to her lower back and olive green eyes.

"Excuse me, is this room 222?"

"Yes yes. And I will be your roommate. I Kemah Liliuokalani."

Kemah spoke so cheerfully it was kind of a surprise to the girl, especially given that their room was kind of… plain.

"Odessa Wilder."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"And here is where most of the action is going to take place. The main dueling arena!"

Orin let his voice get louder as they walked into the massive stadium. Easily as big as the examination duel arena and a lot more plush. It was just the same as any well-furnished sports arena. Large score monitors for statistic read outs. Massive screens for displaying close ups of the participants.

"This place is huge." Bram let a whistle out from between his lips as he looked around. Turning his head he saw that same goofy expression on Erebos face. "What is it?"

"Race you to the arena!"

Erebos shouted before running down the stairs. Bram giving him a good half way start before shooting off, in no time breezing past Erebos and reaching the arena to jump up onto it.

"Oh to be young and stupid again."

Thor laughed and walked down the steps at a much more casual pace with the rest of them. Aonghus was torn between wanting to run with the other guys but also wanting to be more 'respectable' given the senior students being present.

Alice looked to Thor and Orin who both seemed to quietly ponder about the new students.

"Is something troubling you two?"

Neither one of them changed their pace any but they grinned as Aonghus finally ran down to the arena. They started into rock paper scissors, evidently trying to pick who should be the first two to duel.

"They'll need to learn fast. I have a feeling this year is going to be sink or swim."

"You'll need to keep an eye on the two of them. We are going to be busy with finals."

It wasn't said but Thor and Orin knew there was more than finals at hand. They could never explain it fully but they could tell when things were about to get really eerie.

"Hey Squirrel Boy!"

Bram looked over in time to see Loraido lifting himself up onto the main platform.

"Er, actually the name is Bram."

Loraido strode up to him and stopped short to point at his duel disk.

"Look lets cut to the point. That Lightning Vortex you used in the duel, you know- the reason you won? I want to buy it from you."

Bram looked at his deck hesitantly.

"I'm flattered but I dunno."

"Come on. It is just a card, same as any other. I'll pay whatever you want for it."

Loraido was already getting out a check book from his back pocket and clicked a pin to ready to write.

"Bram… what was your last name? So I know who to make this out to."

"Hey now, he hasn't agreed to sell it just yet."

Thor said angrily while knocking the checkbook out of Loraido's hands. Loraido just sighed as he glared at the taller man.

"Just because I'm not offering to buy anything from you is no reason to ruin his chance at a good profit."

"I'm not jellous of you wanting anything from him. In all honesty I must say that ever since day one you left a bad taste in my mouth."

"Just what are you talking about? This IS my first day here at Duel Academy."

Loraido was curious as to how Thor could make judgment so quickly on him but Thor wasn't phased by the question.

"You may not remember me but I remember you. Last year the junior students of Duel Academy were sent to several schools to study methods of teaching and strategy. I was assigned to monitor a classroom that you were in. You never took anything seriously. You used your money to buy out whatever deck another used to beat you."

Loraido went white as a sheet with shock that Thor had seen him before and yet he couldn't ever recall seeing this other student.

"You even got as bad as to bribing some of the teachers. Prep School sure must have been difficult for the students who didn't have money in the blue chips huh?"

"I'm just as good a duelist as any other at this academy!"

Loraido snapped back, shoving his checkbook into his pocket and letting the other form a threatening fist. Unlike Billy, Thor at least had to admit Loraido had a look of pure determination in his eyes. It wasn't just a matter of calling a bluff, Loraido was wanting to fight.

"Prove it then. Show me what makes you qualified to be here."

"You're on!"

Loraido and Thor started to walk to the opposite ends of the arena while Orin motioned the others down.

"Come on lets get out of their way."

"Two duels in one day. Score!"

Erebos said running and sitting down in the front row, Bram and Orin to his right, with Aonghus and Alice to his left.

"To bad the cameras aren't on. We could watch it on the big screen."

Aonghus said tilting his head back and looking above them at the black monitors.

"Good luck Thor!"

Alice cheered while watching both players draw their five cards.

Loraido: 4000  
Thor: 4000

Thor drew into his sixth card. "I'm going to start with a favorite combo of mine. I summon the monster Marauding Captain. And with him I am allowed to special summon one more level four or lower monster from my hand. I select the Command Knight."

On the field two monsters took shape. Marauding Captain was the first. His face and hair looked messy despite his clean if not slightly dull armor. Both arms resting with duel swords on his hips. (3/1200/400). Not far behind was a much more regal looking knight. This one though was female in gender with brilliant red armor trimmed with gold. The entire ensemble enhanced by feather lining around the helmet and bust line. (4/1200/1900)

"My Command Knight comes with two distinct special abilities. One is that as long as another warrior exists on my side of the field, she cannot be the target of an attack. The second I like to call, Tactile Wisdom which lets her raise the attack power of all my warrior sub-type monsters by 400 points."

The armored woman began to give off a golden aura that enveloped her (4/1200/1900)-(4/1600/1900) and Marauding Captain. (3/1200/400)-(3/1600/400)

--------------------------------------------------------------

"The girl one is kind of cute."

Erebos said with a dopey smile on his face. Aonghus leaned in close trying to peer at the monster.

"Are you sure it is female? I mean it wasn't normal for there to be girl knights was it?"

_Not this argument again._

Orin sighed to himself and shook his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I follow up with two cards face down. And lastly I play the equip spell Fusion Sword Murasme Blade on Marauding Captain, raising his attack strength 800 points."

The armor on Marauding's right arm began to twist and take form as his swords blade became longer but soon the hand guard and the armor on his hand had merged together into one piece of metal. (3/1600/400)-(3/2400/400)

"I now end my turn."

"Breezing through almost your whole hand in one turn? Kind of a risky move don't you think?" Loraido mentioned drawing a card.

_But not to stupid of one… His monster has 2400 attack points, and the one giving him a boost I couldn't attack if I wanted to. I also can't destroy his equip spell. Looks like I have to go on the defense right now._

"I'll also place two cards face down. And set one monster in defense position. That'll do it for now."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Loraido is defending? But for all his money I would think he'd have some powerhouse card."

Erebos question was soon answered by Alice.

"Just because you have a powerhouse cards doesn't mean you drew them."

"It's more than just that. Thor breeze through his hand. He has two monsters with over 2000 attack on the field and two magic or trap staring at him. Loraido can't risk offense without protection."

Orin knew his friends playing style. And he had a fair idea of Loraidos from what he had read in the reports… Classified information could be read SOMETIMES right?

--------------------------------------------------------------

"My draw." Thor drew and looked to the two cards in his hand."I will sacrifice my Marauding Captain for Freed The Matchless General."

Marauding Captain gave an accepting nod and looked strait forward as it disappeared in blue light only to be replaced by an older Knight. This ones armor was a polished silver, with golden lining that glimmered in the stadium lighting. His sword rested with the point in the dirt, one hand resting upon its pommel and the other hand caressed his chin in thoughtful fashion. (5/2300/1700)

"And don't forget that my Command Knight is still on the field giving him her boost as well."

Immediately Freed became haloed by the golden light that Command Knight exuded. (5/2300/1700)-(5/2700/1700) Loraido looking a little apprehensive at the new warrior to take the field but he didn't have to long to ponder what this monster was capable before Thor had launched into his battle phase.

"Command Knight attack with Sword Of Authority!"

The scarlet maiden rushed the field and made a full jump into the air. Bringing her body's full weight with the sword point strait down into Loraidos monster. A red and white dragon depicted with both a little muscle and a little fat protruding from its body let out a screech before being destroyed. (3/1400/1100)

"By destroying my Masked Dragon in battle I am allowed to special summon one dragon sub-type monster from my deck onto the field provided it has less than 1500 attack points."

"Set them up and I'll just strike them down."

Loraido fanned through his deck before making a choice. "I select Twin Headed Behemoth in defense."

The purple dragon let out consecutive roars from the heads that acted as its arms. Each crossing its 'arms' in a defensive posture as it let out idle hiss escape. (3/1500/1200)

"Stalling isn't going to stop me. Freed attack with Veterans Blade!" The older warrior lifted his swords point out of the ground and brought it to his right side. Charging in it made a large sweeping motion to cut strait through the weaker beast.

"Thanks to my behemoths ability he revives of coarse his attack and defense are only 1000 when I do that."

The two-headed monster smeared into a disfigured blur before reforming itself. It no longer had the two arms but instead one craning neck and head that swayed from side to side in vulture like fashion. (3/1000/1000)

"I end turn."

Thor was disappointed he hadn't been able to get through to do any damage but was pleased he was able to cut through so many of Loraido's monsters so quick.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A familiar voice was singing a song from back in the stadium. It was easily enough to steal every ones attention from the duel. All turned to see Dunamis approaching them. His eyes closed and yet he maneuvered the steps of the duel arena perfectly.

"It's been much too long, I feel it comming on  
The feeling is getting strong  
It's been much too long, I feel it comming on  
The feeling is in my bones  
Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it  
Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it"

As Dunamis got closer to the group he opened his eyes and gave a bright smile. Seeing that everyone, including both duelists were staring at him he then raised one finger and made a zipper like motion across his lips. He then sat down in one of the seats to watch, but rather than sitting normally he placed his feet in the seat and sat upon the back of the chair.

"He's always been like this?" Aonghus asked looking back at Alice and Orin who just nodded in unison but had already re-directed their attention to the duel arena. Bram, Erebos, and Aonghus stared at Dunamis who just smiled back at them. His head still moved to the song he was listening to as the rest of the group slowly turned their head back to the duel, figuring they'd get used to it eventually.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You aren't the only one who can bring out high level monsters Thor. But how about I up the class a little? I activate the magic card Cost Down! By discarding one card in my hand I will lower the level of my Tyrant Dragon by two reducing it to a level Six. Next up I sacrifice my Twin Headed Behemoth for just that card!"

Behemoth disappeared as in its place a monstrous dragon rose up with a roar that made most in the audience cringe. Its body showed several sinew lines of muscle while it unfurled two massive wings that shaded Loraido's side of the field. (8/2900/2500)-(6/2900/2500)

"Tyrant Dragon. Incinerate his General with Tyranical Blaze!"

Tyrant Dragon clenched its fore-claws into fists and rest its weight upon its knuckles as it let loose a large stream of fire heading towards Freed.

"Reveal trap card. Call Of The Haunted to revive Marauding Captain."

The battered warrior returned to the field with both swords drawn. His revival though placed him strait ahead of Freed as the fire engulfed him and wiped him off the field. Many of the excess flames flicking out and reaching Thor from behind his monsters.

Loraido: 4000  
Thor: 2700

"And you call yourself an Obelisk. You wasted your trap card, your monster, and your life points. You see, when Tyrant Dragon destroys a monster it can attack again! So I am still going to take out that general of yours! Tyranical Blaze!"

Taking another short breath Tyrant Dragon let loose one more barrage of flames. This time engulfing Freed and destroying him, with the remnant flames striking Thor.

Loraido: 4000  
Thor: 2500

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man…" Bram inhaled one breath. "That's gotta sting."

"Thor made a mistake. Tyrant Dragon is a very rare and out of print card. He didn't know about its second attack ability."

Orin folded both arms across his chest and tapped a finger on the arm of the chair.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I end my turn!"

Thor drew his card but fell back to the other he had been holding onto. "I summon a second Command Knight in attack mode!" A twin resembling his first regal warrior took up station beside her sister. (4/1200/1900) Both golden aura began to feed off one another and grew brighter. (4/1200/1900)-(4/2000/1900 X2)

"Are you trying to loose? They still can't stand up to my Tyrant Dragon."

"You'll see what they are capable of soon enough. I end my turn."

Loraido drew his card. "I'll place this monster face down in defense. Now I will have Tyrant Dragon attack and eliminate your newest Command Knight." As Tyrant Dragon took a breath it let loose a volley of fire. Thor only smiled as both Command Knights brought their swords up to cross them into an X shape and blocked the attack.

"What happened?"

"Like I said earlier. So long as another warrior monster exists on my side of the field. Command Knight cannot be the target of an attack. Having both on the field gives me a paradox lock. You cannot attack one for the other and vice versa."

Loraido took one more card from his hand. "I might not be able to hurt you with attacks but I can still hurt you with magic cards. I play Dragon's Gunfire. Allowing me to inflict 800 points of Damage."

Tyrant Dragon spit forth one more bolt of fire. It arced through the air and between the two knights to strike Thor directly in the chest.

Loraido: 4000  
Thor: 1700

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Thor bought himself some time with that lock down."

Alice was nervous as she held onto the hem of her skirt and leaned in her chair towards the arena.

"He was holding both of them. He was hoping to get this lock down. He just had to make sure the first one survived the attack."

Bram had managed to put two and two together as Orin tapped his nose in a 'on the nose' gesture.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Loraido ended his turn and Thor began his by drawing his card. Thor examined it and seemed to weigh his options before ending his turn.

"What nothing? That's disappointing."

Loraido picked up his card and reached down to the field.

"I flip summon my Cave Dragon into attack mode."

A green dragon resembling an ankylosaurus with thick green scales and a spiked tail growled and stomped its foot threateningly. (4/2000/100)

"I place one more monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Thor drew and nodded. "Ah now we can get an offense going. I summon Goblin Attack Force."

Roughly ten green goblins took shape. Each was outfitted with rather crude copper armor and spiked clubs. Despite their pot bellied appearance the number of them was a bit intimidating. (4/2300/0)

"But don't forget. I have not one but two Command Knights on the field to boost them as well. Not even your Tyrant Dragon is going to be able to withstand this barrage."

(4/2300/0)-(4/3100/0)

"Goblin Attack Force! Destroy his Tyrant Dragon with Horde Bash!"

Loraido laughed as he revealed his set trap card.

"Sorry but I'm going to activate my trap. Burst Breath! Not only will it eliminate your goblins, but it will also wipe out your Command Knight defense as well!"

Tyrant Dragon was engulfed in fire and shot forward at the approaching goblins.

"Sorry but it looks like your goblins are about to be reduced to ash."

Thor raised his arm over his head. "Chain magic card! My Body As A Shield, thanks to my card for 1500 life points I can negate and destroy any effect that would destroy my monsters."

The Goblins all ceased their assault as the magic card appeared as a shield between the dragons fire and the warriors. A large explosion ensued as a great portion of the flame curved around and still struck Thor who was braced for the powerful impact.

Loraido: 4000  
Thor: 200

--------------------------------------------------------------

"He's just taking one hit after another. He barely has any life points left and Loraido has all of his."

Aonghus wrung his blazer nervously in his hand. Alice was similar as she sat with one finger curling and uncurling the same few locks of her hair. Bram did have a look of concern but Orin just grinned.

"Ya but now he is on the offense."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thors teeth were gritted in pain but they then turned into a confident smile. "Looks like you just lost your dragon for nothing Loraido. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not, and because the number of monsters on your field has changed. I get to re-declare my attack."

Loraido's head quickly snapped over to look at his vulnerable dragon.

"Goblin Attack Force! Attack his Cave Dragon!"

The assortment of fiendish green warriors leapt into the air before descending onto the dragon soon bringing about a medium sized explosion back in Loraido's direction. The impact easily enough to stagger him but also the smoke began to make him cough.

Loraido: 2900  
Thor: 200

As the goblins returned to Thors side of the field they immediately switched to defense. Characterized by many of them sitting around. Some took out a pack of cards to start playing their own minature game of Duel Monsters, some took a nap, and others sat with their backs to one another as supports.

"Command Knight #1 attack his face down!" The female warrior struck into the hidden monster. A bipedal green wyrven was shattered but another immediately took its place. Its wings and shield brought close to its chest. (2/700/800)

"For big scary dragons you like to throw shields out there a lot, if I didn't know better I'd think you were hiding from your problems. Hiding behind them the same way you hide behind your money. Command Knight #2, attack the second Troop Dragon."

A replay of the last attack occurred leaving one last dragon sitting in defense position. Thor sets a face down and gestured to Loraido with his head that he ended his turn.

Loraido felt his heart beating quicker in his chest with anxiety, his hands nearly bending his cards out of anger from the senior Obelisk's words.

_How DARE HE! I am just as capable a duelist as he is!_

"Hiding?! You are the one who has been sitting comfortably behind two Command Knights this entire duel! How dare you accuse me of hiding form my problems!"

"The truth hurts doesn't it? But as for my hiding, I was willing to give up all my life points but 200 to protect them. I hardly see you doing any such thing for your monsters. You think of them all as worthless pieces of cardboard."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Why's Thor being so mean?"

Alice was a little uncomfortable watching her friend being so piercing with his words.

"Psychological warfare."

Dunamis announced as though he was singing along to the lyrics of a song. Everyone looked at him then back to each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Loraido drew his card for the turn.

"You want to see power? Fine I will show you power and finish this duel at the same time. I sacrifice my last Troop Dragon for Des Volstgalf!"

Troop Dragon burst in black flame as a black dragon clad with spiked red armor took the field with a roar. (6/2200/1700) Its eyes homed in upon the sleeping mob of goblins.

"When Des Volstgalf destroys a monster in battle it will deal 500 damage to you. Volstgalf finish this with black flame!"

Des Volstgalf opened its mouth and formed a large orb of black fire above its tounge before launching it at Goblin Attack Force. One goblin raised its head and then took on a panicked expression noticing the quickly approaching attack.

"Open face down card. Draining Shield! It will negate your attack but all the better I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points!"

A large silver shield appeared in front of the fore-most goblin. The dark fire striking it was dispersed into a gold light that rained lightly down on Thor.

Loraido: 2900  
Thor: 2400

"Big deal, so you saved yourself. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucky thing he had that trap card."

Aonghus wiped the nervous sweat form his brow.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Thor goaded Loraido into attacking with a high power monster so he could gain a majority of his life points back."

Orin was just smiling more and more as the duel turned back in Thors favor.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You really think I'd put my monsters out with some form of protection. It's my move and now I play the magic of Warrior Returning Alive to return one warrior from my grave to my hand."

"Oh did I forget to mention that my Volstgalf has a second ability? Any time a quick play or normal magic card is activated, he gains 200 attack points until the end of the turn."

The dragon took on a soft blue glow as its attack points raised. (6/2200/1700)-(6/2400/1700)

"200 Attack points isn't going to save you. My selected monster is Freed The Matchless General."

Thor took the card from his grave and then in a swift motion removed his goblins from the disk to replace with his returned card. On the field the sleeping goblins all disappeared for the re-emerging field general. (5/2300/1700)-(5/3100/1700)

"Freed. Dispatch his Des Volstgalf!"

"I need to interrupt you again. I use my Call Of The Haunted. Reviving my Tyrant Dragon. Given my Dragons terrifying power he has a small down side that I think I'll use as a pro in this case. Whenever he is special summoned I must give up one dragon sub-type monster from my field."

Des Volstgalf shrunk away as the larger dragon emerged beside him and roared to shatter its lesser cousin into vapor."Another face off between your dragon and my general? Fine by me. Since the results will be different thanks to both of my Command Knights being in play. Freed attack his dragon now!"

Freed ran towards the significantly larger monster and jumped onto its head. Bringing his sword strait down through the dragons had it let out an agonized roar as it fell forward and crashed onto the ground. Freed having ridden it the whole way down.

Loraido: 2700  
Thor: 2400

"That's all well and good but you've activated my magic card, A Deal With Dark Ruler. I can only activate this card when a level 8 monster is sent from my field to the grave. Then it lets me summon the all powerful Berserk Dead Dragon!"

The grotesque skeletal dragon emerged in a whirlwind of black smoke. Its body crackling as the bone plating rubbed against each other and roared. The bat like wings beating and letting the smoke be billowed back in Thors direction. (8/3500/0)

"Your little knights can't withstand the awesome might of my dragon."

Thor rest his arm on his duel disk and examined the dragon. "End turn."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"And just when he was making a come back."

Bram let his head fall backwards and rest on the top of his chair.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Berserk Dead Dragon! Attack his so called _matchless_ general now!"

The zombie dragon let a grand fireball show through its skeletal jaw before releasing it in a destructive bomb that destroyed Freed.

Loraido: 2700  
Thor: 2000

"Now there is a down side to my mighty dragon. During my end phase he looses 500 attack points."

The dragon seemed to wince in pain as its body gave off black light for a moment and then returned to normal as its attack points had lowered. (8/3500/0)-(8/3000/0)

"But even as such, my Berserk Dragon can't be toppled in battle. And when he gets one clear shot at your life points you are finished."

"Mistake number one was you playing that monster without a method of GETTING to my life points yet."

Thor drew his card and couldn't hide his smile.

"Mistake number two, you think I'd just go into battle against something stronger without some back up you gotta be crazy."

Thor was speaking while not taking his eyes off his card, it was the lack of eye contact that was making Loraido a bit edgy.

"Sorry Loraido but this duel is over. I use the magic of Reinforcements Of The Army. It allows me to search my deck for one warrior sub-type monster of level four or less and add it to my hand."

Thor stopped and looked at two cards before getting a slightly vindictive smile and choosing one. Keeping it hidden from Loraido's eyes until he had reshuffled and put his deck into the duel disk.

"My choice is Exiled Force, who I summon now."

A small platoon of mercenary troops appeared, each clad in different armor and wielding an assortment of various weapons. One was busy picking his teeth with a dagger as another rested its spear across his shoulder. (4/1000/1000)-(4/1800/1000)

"1800 attack? You'd have been better off bringing out another suicidal captain."

"You want to play down and dirty there's no better troupe. While my other warriors are typically rather honorable, Exiled Force are mercenaries who don't play by the rules. I can tribute them to destroy any face up monster. Exiled Force, take down his dragon!"

At the snap of their leaders finger the grunts all readied their weapons before leaping at the dragon. The ensuing battle was rather gruesome as the warriors each met their own end from the monsters claws or teeth. But for as much damage the mercenaries received the Dragon received just as much. Impaled and cut along its body, its wings tattered the remaining leader and dragon both groaning. The leader fell to his knees as the dragons head fell to the ground. All the participants disappearing into dust sized particles.

"You… you destroyed him! Without even fighting him!"

"And I haven't entered my battle phase either. Command Knight #1 attack!"

Loraido stepped backwards as the dignified warrior jumped across the arena and cleaved into his shoulder.

Loraido: 700  
Thor: 2000

Thor had paused long enough to see Loraido was gripping his shoulder as he stood up again

"Now my last Command Knight! Atta-"

"I forfeit."

Loraido stated simply, as he deactivated his duel disk. The look of shock on Thors face was the same expression given by his remaining Command Knight.

"You what?!" Thor was positively fuming as his monsters disappeared from the field. "What makes you think you can just forfeit just before you loose?!"

"I'm not going to stand there and take a hit I don't have to."

Loraido scoffed as he turned to walk away from the group of students. In vain attempting to hide the pain the last attack had on him. Not to mention the pummeling his ego had taken.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have IMPORTANT business to attend to."

Everyone watched Loraido storm out of the stadium as Thor joined them at the side. But the praise was cut short by the soft sound of clapping while Tyre walked down the steps.

"That was an impressive duel."

"Thanks Mr McQuarrie."

Thor then paused and turned to the three new students.

"Bram, Erebos, Aonghus, this is Mr McQuarrie. He is the school councilor and occasionally a substitute teacher for the professors and proctors."

Tyre shook each students hand and then raised his hand to reveal the watch on his wrist.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. But I must say it is getting late. You should all be getting to your dorms. You want to have a good nights sleep before the first day of school."

Alice gave a yelp of surprise as she looked at her own watch. Aonghus jumped startled and then looked down

"He's right. We need to be getting back. See you tomorrow Mr. McQuarrie!"

She ran up the steps and away while Orin & Thor turned in unison to walk away. Dunamis just hopped out of his chair and gave the students and teacher a two-fingered salute. Aonghus pointed one finger towards Bram.

"I'll walk with you back to the Slifer Dorm."


	6. Fan Art!

We have fan art! I know it isn't really part OF the fan fic so I hope that the administration do not get mad at me but if anyone wants to see some of the pictures the links are here. (When you copy the URL into your address bar, delete the spaces around the periods ( . )

Billy Doyle on a good day?  
www . geocities . com/musicalexpress2000/Billy . jpg

Dunamis  
www . geocities . com/musicalexpress2000/Dunamis . jpg

Dunamis 2  
www . geocities . com/musicalexpress2000/Dunamis2 . jpg

Erebos & Bram  
www . geocities . com/musicalexpress2000/ErebosAndBram . jpg

Kemah (Hoshi doesn't draw busty women)  
www . geocities . com/musicalexpress2000/Kemah . jpg

Orin & Thor  
www . geocities . com/musicalexpress2000/OrinAndThor . jpg

Dunamis getting his Ipod back in a not to typical fashion  
www . geocities . com/musicalexpress2000/OdessaAndDunamis . jpg

Thanks to Hoshi 1015 for the art!


	7. New year, new students, old attitude

**  
Shout Outs:  
**Amane Mizu: A moneybag doesn't provide much of a cushion for a butt kicking. And well we have the start of the new-year so gotta try and get all the people in there.  
Guardian Master: I try and make each chapter like an episode so yes it can go on a bit long at times.  
Hoshi 1015: And now starts the introduction of Kemahs room mates lol.  
Kaze-Kami-Ha: But Loraido, like any case of bad gas 'will return' lol.  
Mavrik Zero: Thank you. Sorry on the delay of my update.  
PaleHorse07: Bram winning with Momanga is based on a real duel. (In reply to chapter 1. EVERYONE roots for the ample breasted Hawaiian lol)  
Phantom 1: Odessa is Kemahs new roommate. (In reply to chapter 5. Yes we do have quite a lot of characters, but some are main and some are minor.)  
Psycho King: Dunamis is proving really popular lol.  
Salazare: I'm flattered but really glad you enjoy it. I hope you'll be a regular reader and reviewer.  
Thor: It was a political statement against upperdeck who made Victory Dragon pointless because of their rule on scooping, and I only plagiarized from the best lol.  
Ttoad: I'm glad you love it. And be sure to give feed back on the other chapters.

**Authors Notes:** I apologize for the great delay in the delivery of this chapter. (3 MONTHS!!!) My best friend of 17 years was moving and all my free time was devoted to him. He left May 1st sigh Then a ton of other stuff fell on my plate, and to make it worse I wasn't inspired on this chapter. But on the up side we do have two new pieces of fan art in chapter 6 (A new Dunamis, and a picture of Billy.) And for all you readers this also means quicker chapter releases since the next 4 have all been worked on in the last 3 months.

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Ring!)

"Ah-"

(THUD!!)

"Oww! Da…ng it."

Bram had held his tongue from letting out a curse word. He had awoken early, having set his alarm to get him up with ample time to wake up, shower, eat breakfast. Then he would be able to go wake Erebos so HE could wake up, shower and eat breakfast… Of coarse having forgotten that his was the bottom bunk, and after years of sleeping in a single bed one forgets not to sit up to quickly and Bram had 'as many do' hit his head. Getting up he dressed and immediately headed for one of the few bathrooms located in the male dormitory.

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Buzz!)

"It morning Odessa!"

Kemah proclaimed as she hopped out of bed and stretched her arms high over her head and bending slightly backwards with a cat like stretch. She had a good night sleep and was more than eager for the first day of class. Odessa on the other hand just mumbled to her-self and rolled over in the bed but ever so gradually was sitting up.

"Odessa not a person in the morning?"

Kemah asked peering at her roommate who had to blink a few times to replay the sentence in her head. Being half awake was one thing, and Kemah's unique grasp of the language was another.

"No… I'm not a morning person."

Kemah had to pause to think about the reply before realizing how she had messed up the grammar of the sentence but decided not to worry about it right now. Today was far to exiting to waste worrying over small matters.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The auditorium was full of clambering students. All talking about their plans for the new year, discussing deck ideas, classes, or just being cordial to one another.

Orin and Thor had taken up their usual seats for the year towards the middle right side of the auditorium. It may not have seemed important but it had a good strait shot towards one of the exits, and it was beneath the air conditioner, both enough reasons for them to stake a claim. Bram, Erebos, Aonghus, and Alice walked into the auditorium having seen one another in the halls.

"Hey there guys!"

Erebos yelled out while leading the group over to where the Obelisks were sitting. Alice was carrying a small long haired, champagne colored; Chihuahua in her arms which continued to look around at the other students curiously.

"Yo."

Thor responded in a lightly indifferent tone, clearly having not slept well the night before, while Orin tapped the eraser of his pencil against the top of the desk idly glancing to the small troupe of freshmen while yawning. In truth both looked like they could use a cup of coffee.

"Sorry we're not a little more chipper. Thor and I were up late last night, I hope the rest of you are all rested up for the first day of school."

"The bed was a little hard but I've slept on worse."

Bram said while rubbing his side for emphasis and cricking his neck. Aonghus was nodding with agreement while Erebos shook his head smiling.

"Mine felt pretty good."

The two Slifers stared at Erebos with looks that read rather simply. If better sleeping arrangements wasn't enough to wedge friends apart it was apparent that it could be a threat if it was mentioned a time to often.

"Aloha!"

The energetic voice could only belong to one person while everyone turned in synchronization to see Kemah. She was pulling another girl in a red duel blazer behind her by the arm as she came hopping down the last few steps and then turning down the isle to run over. A sight, which Erebos had enjoyed perhaps a little to much; and had made Bram and Aonghus blush.

"Hey there Kemah."

Bram gave a small wave at Kemah, and a nod of acknowledgment to the mystery girl. Erebos made a less stealthy inquiry.

"Morning Kemah. Whose your friend?"

"This is Odessa! She is my mate in rooming."

Kemah stepped to the side as much as the isle of desks would allow while letting the group open up more. Some of the guys turned a little more red in the face. Odessa just gave a small snicker as she shook her head.

"I'm Odessa Wilder."

Bram took a deep breath as he out stretched his arm towards each of the now small mob of comrades.

"I'm Bram, This is Erebos, Alice, Aonghus, Orin, and Thor."

Aonghus extended his arm and shook Odessa's hand in greeting while Alice looked down at the small lap dog that was sitting in her arms.

"And this is Pedeto."

She interjected as they heard a melody being whistled coming from up the steps. Approaching from the direction of the stage everyone turned as the whistle transformed into open lyrical song.

"C'mon baby tell me what's the word. Now word up. Everybody say; when you hear the call you got to get it under way. Word up. It's the code word. No matter where you say it, you know that you'll be heard."

Dunamis took his right arm out of his pocket and gave a wave to the group as he walked by and headed for his own desk towards the back. Less than a second later a small chime rang to signal for everyone to get into their seats.

"And Dunamis…"

They said at the same time.

--------------------------------------------------------------

On the stage a middle aged figure stepped across to stand at the center podium. It was a man, or rather a man wearing a lot of heavy makeup to hide some stresses of age but it was enough to make the students take a long hard look. He had long blonde hair pulled into an almost whip like pony tail reaching his slim waist and his blazer was accented with pink lace around the neck, shoulders, and cuffs.

"Good morning students! I am Duel Academies appointed principle, or chancellor if you will. I am Dr Vellian Crowler."

He paused while half-heartedly waiting for an-applause. Which was returned to him by a few half hearted or confused students scattered about the room. He sighed but pressed on with the introductions.

"I want you to put your resolution in your hearts and to proceed through this next year without any regrets. So without further adieu I present to you, your resident advisors, or RA's if you pardon the pun."

Crowler let out a small snicker at his own joke as the lights came up on the rest of the stage. Most of the teachers appeared to be in their mid twenties. The first set clad in Obelisk Blue uniforms stepped forward. The man wore a black duel blazer with blue lining. It was quite similar to the one Orin was seen wearing. His hair was thick and black, while darting from his head in varied lengths and in random directions.

The female instructor sported dark blonde hair. Her Obelisk blue uniform clinging to her shapely figure while the skirt revealed a pair of elegant legs. She took each step as a dancer would, her toe first and then followed by her heel. She pushed a few strands of her bangs back and tucked them behind her ear as she stepped up beside her counter part.

"Presenting the head of the men's Obelisk dorm Mr. Princeton and head of the women's Obelisk dorm Ms Rhodes."

Both stepped up to the two appointed microphone stands for when they were to speak. The male dorm leader was first.

"Many of you already met me but for those of you who haven't; I'm The Chazz, head of the Obelisk Blue men's dormitory. I won't tolerate any slackers and if you wanna graduate you better buckle down and do your work. Now can I get a Chazz it up?!"

The Obelisk blue men were easily lead into the chant. All together letting out a resounding 'Chazz it up!' Minus Thor and Orin who just twirled their fingers in the air in a sarcastically 'exited' manner and spoke in monotone 'Chazz it up…' Dunamis on the other hand was to busy listening to his music to get into the pep rally spirit. Alexis was the next speaker and had a bit more compassionate tone.

"I am the head of the women's Obelisk Blue dorm, Alexis Rhodes. I suggest that you all learn balance and synergy with not only your decks but with the other players as well. Every card, student, and teacher has a proper place."

She and Chazz then bowed and turned to walk back to their chairs.

"Next up, the head of the men Ra dorm Professor Misawa. And the heads of the women's Ra dorm respectably Ms Jasmine Makita."

Bastion approached the microphone and took a breath so as to speak more fluently.

"Good day students! I will make my introductions with the words of the great philosopher Confusious. By three methods we may learn wisdom: first, by reflection, which is noblest; second, by imitation, which is easiest; and third by experience, which is the bitterest."

He finished and stepped back to give Jasmine her turn.

"Hi there everyone! I just wanted to let all of you know you can call me Jasmine. Ms Makita sounds way to formal. But I also wanted to tell you all that you should all have fun here and enjoy yourselves. You've got a good few years with us."

She let out a small giddy laugh as she and Bastion returned to their seats.

"And lastly the head of the men's Slifer Dorm; Mr. Syrus Truesdale, and head of the women's Slifer Dorm; Ms Blair Flannigan."

As the spotlight came up on the remaining portion of the stage there was no sign of the aforementioned dorm leaders. There was a moment of thick silence that was broken by a cough from one unknown audience member and Crowlers nervous chuckle.

"I am sure that they have a very good reason for being late. Probably were-"

There was the sound of metal doors being flung open from off stage as a voice called out to everyone within immediate ear shot.

"We're here! Sorry!"

The two final instructors rushed into the spotlight. One was a young woman wearing a red skirt with black thigh high stockings. Her hair was a deep shade of blue and hung down to past her waist.

The second instructor was of similar age but he was almost as short as she was. His posture was coy, if not a tiny bit nervous. His hair was a light sky blue. Styled much like a crab, in that it jutted out to the left and right, with long bangs in the front.

"Sorry Chancellor, we kind of slept through our alarm."

The man admitted with a hand behind his head with an embarrassed and nervous smile. The comment was enough to raise a confused eyebrow from Crowler.

"You both shared the same alarm clock?"

Blair and Syrus turned a bit red in the face while Alexis & Jasmine just giggled. Chazz meanwhile turned his head away with disgust.

"The Chazz really could have lived the rest of his life without knowing that."

Despite being short on breath and still panting a bit lightly from the unexpected jog both approached the microphones.

"Hello students. I'm Blair, remember that points and grades are important but you also need to duel for something you believe in and not just for prestige. The passion should come from in your heart."

Syrus approached the mic and cleared his throat.

"As you know, I am head of the Slifer boys dorm, Syrus Truesdale. I just want you to say that you can talk to me whenever you have a problem if you want. But know that you shouldn't set yourself up by other peoples standards. You should set a standard for yourself in what you want to be like and not to try and be what others want."

The audience clapped for the teachers but amongst the ambient noise, they were unable to tell that the microphones were still picking them up.

"Ya, cause everyone knows that Syrus couldn't live up to anyone's standards."

Blair gave an angry look at Chazz as she folded her arms across her chest in aggravation.

"And just what do you mean by that?! Syrus is just as important and as good a teacher as you are."

"Are you kidding me? Syrus couldn't teach his way out of a paper bag."

Chazz was more than ready to defend his statements while having gravitated towards Blair so that they were yelling in one another's faces. Soon Bastion had approached with Jasmine at his side.

"Everyone, remember the words of Thomas Hobbes. Such is the nature of men, that howsoever they may acknowledge many others to be more witty, or more eloquent, or more learned; yet they will hardly believe there be many so wise as themselves."

"Oh put a sock in it Misawa! Or is that the only way you can make yourself feel smart by spouting off words of other people?"

As the dorm overseers began to argue at the podium several of the students began to stand up as well. One young man clad in Obelisk blue stood up and slammed his hands palm down on the desk in outrage.

"You tell em Mr. Princeton!"

The Slifer who had been sitting to the boys immediate right stood up and shoved him with both arms at full force, knocking the unsuspecting 'prep' into a Ra student to his left.

"You just think your teachers better than ours cause he's an Obelisk. Same as how you think all of you are better than us!"

"It's not an opinion- It's a FACT!"

The Obelisk punctuated his words by shoving the Slifer backwards with enough force to knock him to the ground. Soon the entire auditorium was full of enraged students fighting with one another.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Billy was one of the first out of his seat and giving a loud, if not to shrill battle cry over the growing shouts of the auditorium.

"Oh ya! Time ta show these fellas who'se-"

Billy was so drawn into the moment he never had a chance to see, let alone respond to the direct punch from another near by Obelisk. It had sailed square in the middle of Billy's face leaving him with a black eye and a bloody nose.

"That didn't hurt..."

He said with a strained voice before falling flat onto his back unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thor and Orin remained in their seats. Orin giving a sigh of frustration at the animalistic behavior of all the other students, what did they think this was? It was the first day of school and what did they have to show for it but a riot. He looked over at Thor who was now fully awake and who was already popping his knuckles while grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"You aren't REALLY going to sink to their level are you?"

"Only if one of them starts something."

Thor tipped his head to the side and managed to release some built tension with an audible 'pop' before a voice spoke up from directly behind he and Orin.

"So you upper classmen think you're better than us huh?!"

It was a Ra student who had his hands placed in a commanding fashion on his hip and looked down his nose at the two, seated seniors. Apparently he was of the opinion that all Obelisk students were the same, and reasoning with him looked to be out of the question. It was with those words that Thors eyes took on a sparkle and turned his head with an almost crazy grin at Orin.

"Oh Orin… They started something."

Orin just kept his head in his hands, not even needing to see Thor to know what look he was giving. Using one hand to rub his temple he gave a dismissive wave with his free arm.

"I know I know. Just try not to do any permanent damage to anyone."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You call yourselves goons?!"

Loraido hollered as one thrown textbook nearly hit him in the head. The five alternate Obelisk students nearly getting bowled over by a small wave of Ra and Silfer students who thought they'd take the once in a life time opportunity to openly attack the conceded money handler. As the protective bubble of minions around him nearly caved in, Loraido dove down and crawled on hands and knees to stow himself safely beneath the desks.

Looking to his right he was met with the sight of Aonghus who despite his mass had managed to pull his knees up to his chest and had his arms wrapped around them. He had to lay on his side to keep from hitting his head on the underside of the desk. He seemed to be whispering something to himself.

"Hey you! Slifer!"

Aonghus slowly pulled his head up from his arms and looked over at Loraido with a nervous but inquisitive expression.

"Who? Me?"

"Ya you, what ever your name is. Look I'll pay you fifty bucks to get out there and protect me from that revolting mob of your incompetent class mates."

"Are you kidding? I'll be killed!"

Loraido couldn't help but falter. It'd figure it was his luck to get stuck with the mountain of a man, who was as yellow as a school and had as much back bone as a jellyfish

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dunamis had his eyes closed as he rocked back and forth with an almost Ray Charles rhythm both hands resting in the pockets of his blazer.

"Work It. Make It. Do It. Makes Us."

His body tilted to the right to avoid a Slifer being pushed backwards over the desk.

"Harder. Better."

He then tilted back to the left and extended his foot, as the fist of an angry Ra student tried to connect with Dunamis inclined body. However due to gravity, the students own momentum and the leg trip the unfortunate young man went rolling down the isle.

"Faster. Stronger."

This time he stood up onto his chair and jumped onto the desk just in time to avoid two students in mid grapple falling directly into where he had been sitting. His eyes opened now as he walked length wise down the desks stopping and occasionally jumping from one row to another.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kemah had backed away from the fighting as much as she could but given that the entire surrounding area was mass chaos, she hadn't been able to back to far away before the fighting reached her. She backed into the wall as one of the wayward student was about to collide with her as another Slifer boy grabbed him and threw him to the side.

"I'll protect you Kemah!"

She was surprised for the assistance but she gave him a grateful smile.

"It is nice nice of you."

"No! I'll protect you!"

A Ra student mentioned while rushing in and getting to her opposite side, an action which infuriated her first 'savior' who turned to face him and pointed to himself with one finger.

"I said I would protect her. Get lost!"

"Both of you loosers should back off. Kemah needs a real man to protect her."

The 'private' feud had now become the attention of several near by male students, the newest to join in having been an Obelisk. Soon the 'private quarrel' had become an entire nother brawl.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Orin had remained seated for as long as possible couldn't help but take notice of several students starting to converge on him. He wiped his eyes with the back of one hand to rub the sleep from them as he stood up. As the students jumped forward he brought his other hand over his head and thrust it downward, releasing a smoke bomb at his feet that rose up around his body. As the students collided with each other and landed on the floor, the smoke disappeared to reveal Orin had vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bram looked around to gather his wits. Everything was happening so quickly, having begun with just a few insults on stage and now an open riot. He didn't have much time to think before a Ra student was staring him down.

"Hey Slifer! Show me what you've got!"

Bram made a close lipped 'nu uh' as he backed away and put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"No, I'm not really the fighting type."

"Oh I get it. You're just a cowardly wuss then?"

Bram nodded his head an affirmative yes. He really wasn't a coward but he was a pacifist and he wasn't going to get involved in this if he could help it. The yellow coated student was lifted off his feet and sent to the ground as Erebos grabbed him in a bear hug from behind and tossed him away.

"Hey Bram! It's cool! We can fight and they can't get mad at us for defending ourselves!"

Erebos gave a-thumbs up but was caught off guard as the thrown Ra had righted himself and charged so as to tackle Erebos to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Odessa was standing near to Alice. With Pedeto yapping at anyone that came into the near vicinity though it really wasn't very effective. Both girls had gotten up close to the wall. Another Slifer went stumbling backwards. Blindly trying to support himself by grasping for the wall he mistakenly grabbed something else. As an end result his hand made contact with Odessa's butt cheek and had given it a firm squeeze.

"Pervert!"

The poor student didn't even know what hit him as Odessa made contact with his face with her fist. He was out like a light as Alice looked at Odessa, a tiny bit scared and backed away to give her a bit of room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"This is no way to behave!!!"

Crowler screamed indignantly with enough volume that it brought the microphone into a piercing level of feedback that drew everyone to a standstill. The gaze of infuriation from the chancellor lead the students to slowly releasing one another from their head locks, or removing their foot from the other persons side and returning to an 'orderly' manner.

"Now that I have all of your attention, perhaps we can maintain what little dignity we have left and continue with things as per our schedule. Allow me to introduce the representative of this years entering class. He is the student who was recorded with the highest combined grade on his written exam and his placement duel. Saber Ethelric will take the school oath on behalf of this-years students."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bram was trying to pop his shoulder back into place from an inadvertent tackle he was stuck in the middle of. Erebos was groaning and trying to realign his spine from the tumble he had taken down some of the stairs.

"Just think Bram that could have been you. You know… had things gone better."

Bram delivered a stiff but open palm to Erebos back- resulting in an audible 'SNAP' and making Erebos jump with a yelp of surprise and gripping the base of his back to the best of his ability.

"Yea yea, we went over that before."

Aonghus head peered up from around the top of the table when things had finally settled down.

"Is it safe to come out now?"

Erebos looked at Aonghus while situating himself into sitting down in a near by chair.

"Ya it is safe. When did you get down there though?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

As if on cue, a large group of mixed students all fell to the ground around one young man. He had a sword drawn from its sheath that hung at his left hip. It was intimidating to say the least as he spun the blade between his fingers and re-holstered it. He had strawberry blonde hair and his build was tall and thin but still with lean muscles. He was a member of the Ra dorm as evident by his uniform. He stepped with almost military precision over the students who were lying on the floor around him. He looked to not have a scratch on him despite the large tussle.

"They are alright aren't they?"

Crowler had covered the receiver of the microphone so as to not be heard on the speakers. The young man just nodded his head as he stooped down to pick up another microphone from where it and its stand had been knocked to the floor.

"I only struck with the broad part of my blade, they will be fine. Just a few welts."

Saber whispered so that he would not be overheard on the microphone. He then cleared his throat and took a breath. His voice immediately commanded the attention of the students and it was with enough firm conviction that it returned many of them to the nearest open seat.

"Professor our entering class pledges to observe the rules of Duel Academy!  
To have pride in our selves as duelists  
To carry the utmost respect for our opponents  
and to remain diligent in these things day after day.  
Entering class representative Ethelric Saber."

By the time the young man had finished the introduction speech, the other students had gathered to their feet and their silence gave way to a light though respectable applause. Crowler clapped especially loud while smiling broadly. He was happy the speech had gone so well, was said with such conviction, and more importantly had returned everyone to proper order.

"Well stated young scholar."

"That kid sure has a lot of potential."

Blair whispered behind her hand so that the R.A were able to hear her. Syrus was still shifting uncomfortably from one leg to another.

"He's still a little to stern for a kid if you ask me. Did you see the look in his eyes while he was talking? It was scary."

"Syrus you think that lawn gnomes are scary."

Chazz retorted while trying to keep himself from a slumping posture thinking about his disappointment over fellow associate's attitude. The idea of being scared of one of the students was virtually laughable.

"They are scary! They have those blank soulless eyes and those permanently wrinkled faces."

Syrus said to defend his own case but was interrupted by Bastion who was getting back to the topic at hand.

"I'm certainly glad he is in my dorm. I'll be able to teach him everything I know about love, life, and the universe."

Bastion whispered proudly as he continued to clap. The other teachers eyebrows lowered as they all gave a shared glare of jealousy at the Ra professor who would be getting to see just what Saber was capable of in being a protégé.

"Oh get over yourself Bastion."

Alexis murmured.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Madeline had been watching from the very back, far enough that none of the fighting had even come remotely close to her. Despite her usually deadpan expression her lips turned up into a sweet smile at the thought of the coming year. She still was going to have to be careful but perhaps the new Ra student would be of some use to her. Very quietly she dismissed herself and started down the hallway to make for her first class of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Loraido stood and looked around at the fallen cohorts. He kicked one in the side as he fumed and sat down in a chair.

"Man you guys are so useless."

He grumbled as he took out a small palm pilot from his shirt pocket and started to make a few notes about the prospect of getting new lackeys.

"You shouldn't insult your pack. They did their best, it just wasn't… good enough."

Loraido glanced up to see Leigh standing before him. Her hands upon her hips in a commanding fashion while her eyes trailed down to look at the figures draped around the floor.

"What do you want Leigh? I'm kind of busy right now if you hadn't noticed."

His question was answered with an outstretched arm with the hand resting underneath his nose. It was open and with the palm facing upward with a typical 'give me' gesture.

"My shoes got scuffed in the brawl. I need money for new ones."

Loraido rolled his eyes and groaned as he placed his palm pilot on the desk and reached into his back pocket. Drawing out his wallet he opened it and handed her a twenty. She looked at it then back at him, never closing her fist yet.

"I need some NICE new shoes."

Loraido just shot her a displeased look but he said something intelligible under his breath and slapped another two twenties into her palm as she shrugged.

"I guess if it is the best you can do for now."She mentioned idly turning to walk away from him.

"Oh and see you later sweetie."

Her tone was dripping with sweetness that was far to thick to have been anything other than sarcastic. Loraido just sat watching her leave before reaching down to get his palm pilot and noticing it gone. His eyes rolled back in his head as he clenched his hands into fists.

"ARGH! She did it again!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

As Saber walked back up the isle, Erebos, Bram, Aonghus, and the others were situated close to the end of the desks. Saber kept his eyes strait forward and didn't pause until Erebos leaned over a desk to talk to him.

"Hey that was a great speech. It was kind of short, sweet and to the point. Maybe you want to hang out some time? Watch some T.V? Eat some macaroni and cheese?"

Bram also gave a friendly smile.

"And thanks for getting everyone to quiet down."

Bram felt startled as Saber snapped his neck around to look at them both with eyes that seemed cold as steel. It was enough to make Bram rest his back against the desk behind him and Erebos to blink in stark confusion.

"The speech was assigned. Any kindergartener would be able to recite it, and before you get any ideas I'm not the kind of guy to go slumming."

Erebos jaw dropped open as Bram winced for his friend. Talk about one let down after another. There hadn't even been a joking tone to Sabers voice. It held the same edge that his name had already suggested. Erebos was finally able to get his wits about him and glanced back to Bram and Aonghus then turned to face Saber once more.

"Hey what about that whole 'to carry the utmost respect for our opponents' part of your speech?"

"I also said 'to have pride in our selves as duelists.' When you show me a real duelist I will respect him as my opponent."

With a slow and calculating manner his eyes trailed over each of the duelists as he spoke his next sentence.

"Until then I refuse to tolerate slackers."

His eyes passed over Bram.

"Misfits."

He scanned over Aonghus.

"And degenerates."

His eyes bored into Erebos who could have sworn the room had gotten a few degrees colder just in listening to what Saber said. While everyone was still to shocked or stunned to make much of a reply Saber took his leave, walking back up the stairs and heading out of the auditorium towards his first class. Despite the fact everyone had regained their composure before he had left, they waited well until he was out of earshot before speaking. If this was how he responded to polite invites, one could only imagine what may happen if he heard you insult him.

"Sheesh what crawled up his butt and died?"

Erebos glanced at his two friends who just shook their heads.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day."

Bram tried to at-least reason on what would warrant such a fierce response. Aonghus was just getting his knees to stop shaking together as he let out a breath he had been holding for what felt an eternity.

"He was still scary."

"Who was scary still?"

The three 'misfits' looked over as Kemah and Odessa had been approaching them and caught only the last part of the conversation. Aonghus face flushed red while Erebos got kind of a goofy smile on his face which promptly caused Bram to sigh and put his palm against his head.

"Hey Kemah! We were just talking about that Saber kid."

Erebos said while trying to make himself sound as 'mature' about the matter as he could. Kemah gave a small dreamy smile as she looked off in the distance at Saber who was being flocked by a small group of girls from varied dorms. Odessa was also getting a kind of giddy smile on her face thinking about him.

"He is kû mai nô, he pali."

She then realized everyone was staring at her for an explanation.

"He is like beautiful cliff that attracts attention."

"Ya, and a big jerk to boot."

Erebos stated while Aonghus and Bram nodded a little hesitantly. Not wanting to burst the girls bubbles but also thinking it best to warn them now.

"You can't judge everyone by their appearances."

Dunamis said with his usual 'appearance' from the most unusual places. This time having walked down the rows of desks and now sitting down atop one desk in the immediate vicinity. He let his legs swing to and fro beneath him before resting his heels on the back of a chair.

"Dunamis has a point. Just because he's handsome, doesn't mean he is a good guy."

Bram mentioned sagely.

"I wasn't talking just to the women."

Dunamis smiled from ear to ear which earned him looks of confusion from the entire group.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Crowler was glad to see that everyone had made up, or at the very least weren't trying to kill one another now. He gave another fierce look at his former students on the stage, who had all begrudgingly accepted being friends once more and then looked back out at the audience.

"Now thanks to all of this barbarian behavior we have run over our intended time limit so all of you who are not in need of immediate medical attention, report to your assigned classes immediately."

The entire auditorium moaned in unison with disappointment as they began to file out of the room. There was another pillar of smoke that materialized from thin air as Orin stepped out of it to be beside Thor, who was only a little scuffed up but dusting himself off.

"So how many did you get to 'teach a lesson' to?"

"Twenty Five."

Thor proclaimed with a proud smile as he rest his hands on his hips. Glancing back to Orin his body posture carried a confident air, knowing full well Orin couldn't ever K.O. that many students in such a short time span. Orin just smiled back acceptingly and looked around at the still disheveled classroom.

"Four more than last year, all walls are still standing, and no ambulance. Good job."

--------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Sun, Surf, and a Skirmish

**Shout Outs: **(My loyal readers!)  
Amane Mizu: Sorry that I continue to make grammatical errors. At this rate I am happier to get the chapter posted. And Saber will continue to make appearances just not in the upcoming chapter.  
Demonfan: The duels will be resuming starting well with this story (Although this chapter is running long and might be made into 2) and there does seem to be a contest over who can guess Brams deck first.  
Kaze-Kami-Ha: Everyone knows the first days of school develop mob mentality.  
Psycho King: The more the merrier they say and besides everyone has something to contribute.  
The Dude Of Doom: Jaden might, though he might be off acting as a pro duelist.

**Authors Notes:** I apologize for yet ANOTHER delay in the delivery of this chapter. It's no wonder I lost most of my regular readers. Another of my best friends has moved and the real life Erebos is going to college. I've had a video project to try and finish and my Muse decided to abandon me, now that she is back the story will continue. (If anyone knows how to force them to stay please let me know) Now onto the fan fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"It has been about two weeks since the school year began. Life has been well for most of the new students. Aonghus, Bram and Erebos have made friends with a few more members of their dorms. The girls are doing well, although Kemah has been receiving a little more attention than she was originally expecting. Orin and Thor continue to keep an ever-watchful eye out for evil. I however have-"

"Dunamis do you HAVE to keep narrating your life?"

Odessa asked as the group continued to walk along the small sidewalk in the direction of the beach on the West side of the island. Odessa had gone with a modest swimsuit. It was a simple pink bikini with a green wrap that tied around her waist that reached her knees and left a slip to expose her left leg. She never would have openly admitted it, but the techno geek did look rather hot in his beachwear. A pair of blue swim trunks with white stripes going down the outside leg, his Ipod still resting in one of the pockets and the headphones in his ears.

"Oh but it's funny!"

Aonghus chimed in from the back. He had been dooped into carrying the majority of the beach set up. His right arm was carrying a large wicker basket, and across his left shoulder was a towering umbrella that seemed to be trying to open itself as they walked along. He wore a Hawaiian print shirt that was beige in coloring and a set of large shorts to act as a swimsuit.

"It's annoying and he's been doing it all morning."

She whined softly as she let her lower lip quiver in an attempt to earn Aonghus pity in the matter, dropping back to walk along side of him in the process. She had to be mindful though as she nearly tripped and fell but managed to catch herself by clinging onto Aonghus.

"Odessa- the pout face doesn't work. When are you going to figure out that you can't really manipulate us?"

"Besides, you should spend less time worrying and just chill out. Today is a day to enjoy the sun and surf."

Thor and Orin carried the cooler between them. It was large, big enough to carry one of the smaller students in, and was already full of ice and several carbonated drinks. Thor had a pair of royal purple swim trunks with a matching towel draped over his shoulder. Orin had already applied sunscreen knowing full well that his pale skin would burn in the sunlight. Choosing to dress in a more traditional black sleeveless shirt and shorts.

"You're all picking on me!"

"We tease because we love."

Thor replied giving her a noogie as he passed her up. Bram and Erebos were following up the rear. Erebos dragging a metal detector a few inches over the sand in an attempt to find lost or buried treasure, though thanks to Odessa's' group encompassing comment it got his attention to look up as he nearly collided into Aonghus and her.

"I haven't even said anything!"

"And neither did I."

Bram gave a clearly over reactive though still rather monotone sigh as he turned his head away in 'disgust' at her nonspecific insult. Odessa just gritted her teeth and let a loud 'Rar!' of frustration escape her lips and into the air overhead.

"Hey, I might have missed this being explained before but where is Kemah at?"

Erebos lifts his head to watch the path ahead of him. He was doing his best to never do anything completely foolish while in the company of his new friends and he did count tripping and falling face first to be something 'completely foolish'. Though it was while he looked up that his tally of heads had come up one Pacific Island Hawaiian short. Odessa by now had managed into a steady walking pace again, no longer leaning on anything for support.

"She was making our lunch and she will be joining us when she gets done."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kemah had just finished with preparing every-ones lunch. Mostly she had just made a variety of sandwiches but she had also been sure to prepare some soup in a large thermos and a special treat for everyone that she had placed into a plastic Tupperware bowl. She gathered everything into a separate basket along with her change of clothing before leaving the Slifer dorm. She was having a pleasant day so far that she began to sing a song to herself.

"Aloha means everything that's good  
And it means goodbye and I love you  
Although' you're far away  
I hope that some sweet day  
My dreams will all come true

Aloha, aloha, aloha, aloha  
From over the sea  
I'm happy to say aloha  
And I hope you are thinking of me

You're just like an angel from heaven  
In dreams your love seems so true  
Aloha, aloha, aloha, aloha  
My heart just longs for you"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to Kemah, several sets of eyes watched as she started down the path away from the dormitory. Four of them wore tattered jeans with loose chains hanging from their belts. Each wore a cheap windbreaker even in the summer heat. To finish hiding their identity each slid a ski mask down over their faces. The fifth did nothing to hide his-own identity, just wearing his yellow blazer."Now you know what you are supposed to do right?"

"I think so Anthony, but I have to ask. Why are you having us attack her just to save her? And is it really important for us to be wearing these hot outfits?"

The undisguised student addressed as Anthony groaned a little and rolled his eyes.

"You have to wear those outfits so she doesn't know who you guys are. And as for the plan, it's really simple but I don't really expect you to appreciate the genius of it all. You attack Kemah, I rescue her by beating you guys up, and she becomes mine. After all as a great warrior once said. Lesson one: always show compassion, it's a useful cover for your true motives."

Anthony returned to watching Kemah through the binoculars, admiring her from the back end as she walked away. His four henchmen all looked to each other and then back to their leader.

"Who said that?"

"Someone who never got what he deserved."

Anthony snapped back without a second thought and then waved his hand to signal they get moving.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Erebos unfurled the beach towel that everyone would was going to be lying on over the sand. Aonghus was busy having to fight with the umbrella that now had a change of heart and decided it wanted to stay closed instead of open now that they were at their final destination. Bram had taken off his shoes and socks then made a strait walk into the water. Odessa took out her sun block and glanced back to everyone else.

"Anyone need sun-block?"

Orin and Thor maneuvered their way around Aonghus and Erebos to that they could put the cooler down beside the tarp and shook their heads individually. Thor opened the plastic box and took out a bottle of root beer. The familiar 'hiss' of escaping carbonation was heard as he opened the bottle and starting to guzzle it. Orin was the first to speak as he continued to stretch.

"No thank you, I put some on back at the dorm. Otherwise I'd probably have gotten a sun burn on the way over."

"I don't burn, I tan."

Thor had already managed to consume the entire contents of the bottle, let out a sigh, and proceeded to release a rather noisy burp as he gave an innocent, if not almost simplistic smile of contentment.

"Sheesh, bring that up again we will have to vote on it."

Orin placed both fingers at the top of his nose between his eyes in a mocking effort to clear both his sinus and his head of the odor that now lingered in the air. His statement was ignored, or rather avoided as the only answer he received was a smack to the back of the head by an empty root beer bottle.

"C'mon Orin, lets get down the coastline a bit. We'll run the whole way. Get the blood flowing and we will get there sooner. Besides if we don't get there early we might not have any time for fun."

Thor dropped the empty bottle into the cooler and then turned to dash on off through the sand and surf. Orin shook his head but ran on after the martial artist. Pacing him but not quite moving fast enough to catch up.

"We have the whole stinking day, I don't know why you are in such a rush!"

Odessa shook her head while watching the two Obelisks run off, she then made a shy glance over towards the one that was remaining. Dunamis helped Aonghus in getting the Umbrella open and placed firmly into the ground.

"Dunamis? Think you could put some lotion on my back for me?"

She batted her eyelashes while Dunamis gave a wordless nod and came over to her to retrieve the lotion. He squirted some between his hands and then started to rub the cold liquid onto the middle of her back and her shoulders before Odessa heard the others chiming in.

"Can I get some next?"

"Ya me too!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kemah was about half way to the beach before she was grabbed from behind so suddenly. Everything happened so quickly it had been hard for her to react. The four masked thugs had jumped out from separate sides to circle her. One took hold of her right arm and another took hold of the left, lifting her off of the ground. Another took hold of her ankles and the last was using one arm to support her neck and the other clasped his hand firmly across her mouth to silence her loud shriek of surprise.

The four men carried her from the path, causing her to drop the picnic basket and her clothes. Soon she was laid out flat on her on her stomach in the grass.

She twisted her body one-way and then another, thrashing violently in an attempt to make them release her. Twisting her arms in their grasp she was able to sink her nails into ones wrist and with one firm yank was able to take a portion of flesh with her. The one trying to keep her silent became painfully aware of her teeth as they sunk into his palm. Though one was trying to straddle her back to keep her pinned it wasn't enough to keep her from rolling forward and then pushing backwards to kick the one who had been holding her by the ankles square in the chest.

It only took a few moments for the men to have her pinned on the ground though it had felt one agonizing eternity. The one sitting on her back had removed the chain from his belt and looped it around her neck, threatening to choke her. He didn't have enough time to do anything more before he was dislodged by a powerful kick to the side of the head.

"You should know better than to pick on a defenseless girl."

Anthony pulled the man at her feet up and delivered a hard punch to the man in the gut, making him stagger backwards and fall over a near by bush. The remaining two remembered the plan and released their prisoner before dashing into the forest.

"And you two better take the hint from your friends."

Anthony eyed the two he had struck with a warning gaze. Neither replied as they just nodded and ran off into the forest. Kemah was breathing a little heavily from the ordeal, her adrenaline still flowing as she slowly sat up on the ground.

"Are you ok Kemah?"

She nodded while looking at the young man curiously. He was not the first to know her name and she not know his.

"I ok thanks. You are?"

She put her hand out as it was ceased, Anthony pulling her to her feet and placing his hand against her side.

"I'm Anthony Espinosa, and the pleasure is all mine."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was settled in on the beachfront. Bram was working on a sand castle, his current project being the main tower. He had succeeded in stacking the sand up to about four feet tall and it was beginning to take shape. Odessa, Erebos, and Aonghus were throwing a Frisbee between them, trying a few trick throws. Odessa threw the disk around from behind her back, though it went wide and towards the shore. Aonghus rushed after it, unaware that the coarse he had set had a juncture with Brams' castle.

"Aonghus stop!"

Erebos tried to yell, but it was to late as Aonghus tripped over Bram and strait into the tower of sand causing it to fall over. Bram sighed and laid his hands on his thighs trying to rebuild the image in his mind. Aonghus gasped as he got a worried look on his face.

"Bram I'm so sorry!"

"Oh don't worry about it. Accidents happen after all."

He offered a smile and then started to gather more sand to form a stronger base this time. Odessa and Erebos ran over to stand near by. They were about to ask if there was anything they could do to help before Erebos saw another familiar face walking towards them.

"Hey there Loraido!"

Loraido wore a mesh basketball jersey and a pair of short as he stepped over a sand dune. The others al looked over and blinked wondering what exactly he was doing out here."What are you doing out here?"

"Word around campus was that Kemah was supposed to be enjoying the beach with all of you today. I thought I'd just come by and see if I could share in appreciating the sites and her company."

"Well you heard right, though we aren't quite sure what is taking her so long. She was supposed to just be bringing us lunch-"

"Aloha!"

Everyone turned to face Kemah as she and Anthony came running down the beach towards them. The guys weren't entirely certain how though watching her approach seemed to be in complete slow motion. When she got closer they could make out enough details that it made their mouths fall open seeing what Kemah was wearing.

The most intimate details between her legs were covered by a small triangle of red fabric. As she turned around it revealed that the bikini was in fact a G-string worn low on her hips. The two strings from the sides tied with the strip in the back leaving a thin bow held right above her rear end and tied at just lower than waist level. Her flat stomach and the soft curve to her back gave way to her supple chest. The top connected behind her neck with two pieces of red fabric in the shape of teardrops draping down with a snug fit across her chest. The triangle top was tied snugly in the front, causing her breasts to be pressed closer together presenting an unobstructed view of her cleavage and showing off the sides of her chest at the same time.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure it's Anthony?"

Thor paddled his sailboard out into the ocean. Orin wasn't to far behind, though he had to pause and glance behind him to be certain that his assumption was right.

"Anthony Espinosa the 'Invaluable Thorn', second year Ra, and a known womanizer."

Thor chewed his lower lip and then nodded with the returning memories.

"Oh right, the jock who was said to have knocked a girl up just before coming to the academy."

"Should we go help them?"

Orin mindfully situated his body up onto the board and had to remind himself of how to stand properly. Thor pulled himself up to standing, shifting the sail out so that it was ready to be turned and catch the flowing wind.

"They're grown boys and girls, they'll need to learn to take care of things for themselves. Besides some times people need to make mistakes on their own."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Kemah, you look… hot."

Erebos managed to get the word out while the others nodded silently in agreement. Anthony scoffed a little bit as he stepped behind Kemah and put his arms possessively around her and hugged her back to his chest.

"I think she should have gone with a white swimsuit or perhaps a light powder blue. It would compliment her… skin, more."

He slowly raked one finger along her stomach and then gave a devilish smile before kissing her cheek and releasing her. It took the men a few moments to envision Kemah in what he had suggested. While on its own it would have been nice, it did also make them come to the realization what would happen if she wore something of that color and got wet. It was enough to make several of them blush and promptly stammer for things to say. Odessa could see the confused look in Kemah's' eye and decided it might be best to move on.

"So um who are you?"

Bram asked as politely as possible. Inside everyone was thinking the same thing though, just what made this guy think he could get quite so 'hands on'.

"So are you going to introduce me?"

Anthony seemed a little insulted that she hadn't done so yet.

"Anthony this is Odessa, Aonghus, Loraido, Erebos, and Bram. Everyone this Anthony, he save me on the way here."

"It was nothing really."

Anthony took it upon himself to regale everyone with his tail of heroism. Perhaps stretching the truth a little here and there but telling the story of how he had protected and rescued Kemah from the gang of ruthless thugs. If it hadn't been for Kemah saying that the story was true, one could have mistaken it for one of Billy's 'wild adventures'. After the story everyone was able to get comfortable, playing in the sane a bit more, or swimming out a ways in the ocean. And just like clockwork Erebos stomach alarm went off with a growl.

"So Kemah, what's for lunch?"

"Hey ya, I'm starving."

"Yes, food."

Erebos licked his lips for emphasis. Aonghus and Odessa stood side by side while Loraido sauntered over, deciding to make a little more of an endeavor to give a compliment.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you, though I am sure whatever you made will taste delicious."

"All is welcome. I make everyone enough, and special treat for desert."

Kemah and Odessa divvied out the food to everyone, pouring everybody a bowl of soup and placing a sandwich on each plate as well. Everyone took a bite and seemed to really like what she had prepared. Loraido took his time to savor the taste, as did Bram. It was to be expected that Odessa, Erebos, and Aonghus were more thankful for the nutrition and ate rather swiftly.

"What kind of meat is this?"

"It grilled Mahi-Mahi."

Anthony had only taken one bite out of his and made a disgusted face. He chewed and then spit the food out onto the beach.

"Hey Kemah get me a drink will you? This sandwich is way to dry and I need to get that flavor out of my mouth."

"It's alright I'm closest to the drinks what do you want?"

Aonghus offered and started to turn and open the cooler before being promptly shot down even where he sat.

"Did I ask for you to get me a drink? **No**. Kemah can get it just fine."

That was enough to make everyone pause, Kemah wasn't entirely sure if she had done something wrong. Apparently she must have if his sandwich was wrong, and the intense silence was enough to make her go ahead and follow through with his request. Not wanting to ruin the day for everyone.

"Is ok Aonghus, thank you."

She bent down beside the cooler. Choosing form the plethora of drink choices she took a can out from amongst the ice and then turned to bring it back over to Anthony.

"Here you go. I sorry bread is dry."

"Mine tastes great."

Erebos tried to interject, though his comment earned him an elbow to the side from Loraido. Anthony took the can from Kemah and looked at it with contempt. His gaze rose slowly up from the can to look her in the eye, not minding the view in the process.

"This is a Coke, I want Dr Pepper."

He threw the can back at Kemah and let out a deep sigh of frustration, putting his fingers to his forehead.

"I hope you can get it right this time."

Kemah caught the can and stood puzzled for a time before turning to head back to the cooler. On the way though her foot became caught on a part of the tarp, her balance abandoning her as she fell face down. Her body was now half draped over Aonghus and making him blush madly.

"Kemah are you ok?"

The others stood up to check and see if she was all right. Anthony remained in his seat taking another bite from his sandwich before deciding that it wasn't to his liking or worth his time. So he threw it behind him a few feet into the sand.

"I is ok."

She replied and stood up. Never before had Aonghus felt such a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"Wow Kemah, with legs like those I would think you wouldn't be quite so clumsy."

The rest of lunch became eerily silent. It wasn't for lack of things to say, but rather a lack of pleasant things to say to one another. The tension could have been cut with a knife so Kemah had one more idea to try and save the day from being ruined.

"It time for desert."

She took out the Tupperware bowl and had everyone gather around in a circle. She removed the lid and revealed a pudding like contents inside.

"What is it?"

Bram asked much to the others appreciation.

"It Poi. Haloa was first born of sky father and star mother. He was placed in Earth and grew into Kalo, the taro plant. Whenever Poi is present at the meal, the spirit of Haloa is with us."

The others all ooh'd in realization and nodded while still examining the dish.

"So how do we eat it?"

"You use fingers to dip in."

Kemah demonstrated by putting in two fingers and withdrawing them to lick the creamy substance off of her fingers. Everyone else did the same, scooping up two or three fingers worth on their hand and then licking it off. The bowl was depleted quickly while Anthony barely had one hand full.

"This stuff is too sweet. But really I've kind of lost my appetite. I was actually thinking; why don't we go some place a little more private and you can- reward me for my heroism appropriately?"

Anthony gave a lecherous grin as he leaned in and placed his hands against Kemah's sides. Leaning down and giving her a kiss on the side of her neck that made her freeze in place. That was finally enough. Odessa slapped her plate down onto the tarp and stood up, walking over to him sharply.

"Just because you saved her, doesn't mean that you can act however the heck you want. And I don't care for the way you've been acting."

Anthony turned to face Odessa, the shorter girls attitude more than grating on his own nerves as he stood looming over her. He had been putting up with her scowls all day and now it was time to teach her a lesson.

"Look Odessa- was it? No one cares what you think. You are the kind of girl who feeds on the pity of others. I am sure many will tell you the same lame excuses over and over again. That you have a great personality; that you are creative; that if you just be yourself you'll find someone; but listen that doesn't cut it in this world. The fact of the matter is you are a normal girl who can only find acceptance in hanging around with a bunch of losers like these."

"Don't clump me in with these people."

Loraido muttered under his breath, but thought better than to earn the animosity of the group that had just been insulted. Bram as usual chose that silence was better than an argument but if anyone ever made him break that rule, it looked like Anthony would be it. Aonghus and Erebos were having difficulty in arguing, both being the butt of many peoples jokes before.

Odessa had frozen in place at hearing Anthony's' words. Her eyes starting to well with tears as she shook her head. Kemah looked on in abstract horror at how callous Anthony was. She bent down and tenderly placed her hands on Odessa's shoulders.

"They not losers, they my friends."

Kemah corrected him but Anthony only laughed at her and reached out a hand to touch her arm.

"I have a reputation to keep. After all what would people think if word got out that my girlfriend was associating with this kind of trash."

"I want duel you to prove their honor."

Kemah wrenched her arm out of his hands reach and stepped in front of Odessa, looking defiantly at the large male. Her words were what he had been waiting to hear. If he wasn't going to take her just by saving her, he would take her by contract.

"Alright but if I win, you are mine and you give up on ever hanging out with these guys again."

It was the second time in the day for every-ones eyes to widen. All of them shook their heads so furiously it threatened to snap their necks.

"No!" "Kemah you don't have to do that!" "No way!" "You have to be kidding!" "Screw that!"

"Is deal!"

"No!!!"

Everyone screamed in unison before sighing and knowing there was no changing the Hawaiians mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Loraido told us he was going to be spending a day at the beach with Kemah. We have to be his eyes and his ears while he is gone."

A set of Obelisk blue students walked through the halls of the Academy. One trying to keep track of several homework papers that had been collected and checks that were written to have it done. They saw four Ra students heading in their direction, and they didn't look to happy either.

"It doesn't look like they spotted us."

Both Obelisks slid into a side hallway as the yellow students passed by. In number they wouldn't be afraid of the 'inferior' competition, but being outnumbered two to one and with the Ra looking as angry as they did, it was better to avoid conflict.

"I can't believe that witch bit me!"

"You just got bit, she practically tore apart my hand."

"At-least neither of you nearly had your neck snapped."

The last one to speak twisted his neck to try and pop it back into place. They were all muttering amongst themselves though they kept their voices low it was loud enough for the hidden Obelisks to hear them.

"Anthony didn't pay us enough to go through that."

It was the last words both Obelisks were able to hear before the Ra students were out of earshot. The two young men hummed with interest and proceeded to get out their cell phones to make a few phone calls.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony: 4000  
Kemah: 4000

"Normally it's supposed to be ladies first but I know you won't mind if I go ahead and start. I mean the man should take the lead in the relationship seeing as the woman is the weaker vessel. I'll start with Axe Dragon-Unit in attack mode."

Anthony's' monster was revealed to be a hulking bi-pedal dragon. It was shod with smooth black armor trimmed in gold. Its upper arms, abdomen, and neck were coated with thin plates of purple metal allowing it flexible movement. A pair of sinister bat wings sprouted from its back that came to three points of bone. Its weapon of choice, as depicted by its name was indeed a large gleaming two-edged axe. (4/2000/1200)

"I'll end my turn. Don't want to start off to mean."

--------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Dragons invasion! The cry of the ocean!

**Shout Outs:  
**Amane Mizu: Descriptions hurt my brain and my hands… I think I get a little to detailed lol  
Blue-Eyes-White-Knight: I hope the next chapters can get spit out with less than a 3 month gap and glad you think it is picking up speed.  
Demonfan: Oh yay! Well glad to know I kept a few more loyal readers. And glad it is that good of a read.  
Guardian Master: I don't think Kemah wants to loose this one any more than the others do.  
Kaze-Kami-Ha: You don't know how relieved I am that people think of him that way.  
Phantom 1: Nothing quite like 'wingus and dingus' having to be the eyes and ears. And it is not just the way he treated her but everyone else. And you do NOT offend the spirit of Haloa.  
Psycho King: The umbrellas are out to get everyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh! I just want to hit this guy!"

Odessa seethed angrily though inwardly she was still hurt by what he had said. She blindly kicked at the sand and put her hands on her hips. Little realizing her kick had dislodged the 'foundation' to Bram's castle and causing the right side of it to crumble and fall over. Bram just groaned and began to work on rebuilding the castle AGAIN. Erebos and Aonghus had sat down in a pair of lawn chairs, while Loraido remained standing.

"Man this guy is a total jerk, even Billy doesn't think this much of himself."

Loraido grumbled. His hands crushing an empty cola can with idle anger. Bram was continuing his repairs while trying to think of some way to get Kemah out of the situation. Unfortunately though the agreement had been made and the best he could hope for was that she'd just finish things quickly. Erebos was being a little more outwardly supportive. He cupped his hands together as he shouted across the sand and over the roar of the ocean.

"C'mon Kemah! Kick his butt!"

Aonghus nervously gripped the beach towel underneath him while looking at Erebos and Bram. He wished that Orin and Thor would come back, where the heck had Dunamis gotten off to for that matter.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Orin pulled back on the boom to his sailboard and looked back towards the coast. Most of the figures were tiny specks now but it was slightly possible to still make out which was which. Thor brought his board around and cut in along side of Orin, threatening to knock him off with the sail as he laughed.

"Hey Orin, it's not exactly a race if you plan on just standing there."

"Sorry, it looks like Kemah is finally confronting Anthony. To quote the Bard himself, he is a flesh monger, a fool, and a coward."

Thor just rolled his eyes as he leaned against the mast, careful not to tilt his weight to far in one direction and keeping it upright. His hand waved in a 'flowery' and over exaggerated manner.

"That was such a 'smart guy' insult. Why don't you just say something like he's a horny, moronic, pretty boy?"

Orin turned his head back to Thor and was about to complain before Dunamis sped between their boards on a jet ski. Both Orin and Thor had to spin and re-correct their weight from the sudden shifting of the water level. Dunamis just grinned back at them both as he circled around them to keep from making their job to difficult.

"You two better enjoy the waves while you can. It looks like the weather is going to get choppy in a while."

"We'll keep that in mind."

Thor waved goodbye as Dunamis sped away from them both. Even for Thor and Orin they had to admit he was a little strange at times. The sky was sunny and the wind was peaceful.

"Just what do you think he meant by that?"

Orin called back to Thor as he got his board moving once again, sailing past Thor and out over a small wave. Thor was just shrugging as he caught the wind in his sail and moved to catch up.

"Who knows."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kemah picked up her sixth card and examined her hand, it was decent but one card would make a big difference to her. She thought it best to just play it safe in the mean time.

"Kemah start with a monster in defending and is done."

"Sheesh sweetie, kind of an uninspired move isn't it? Oh well I guess I couldn't expect you to have quite as much brains as beauty. Axe Dragon-Unit attack, Herensuge Halberd!"

The massive Dragon leapt into the air, beating its wings once to maintain its position in the sky it swung the large axe over its shoulder before dropping strait onto the opposite monster. Kemah's creature appeared as a small boat was splintered down the middle by the large axe. Several small dog spirits that had been rowing the boat struck back with their oars. (3/800/1400)

"My monster is Yomi Ship. When it destroyed, it destroys what destroy it."

The small canines where proficient with there make shift weapons, as both they and the dragon both exploded and disappeared from the field.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to speak properly; maybe some study sessions after class. Though we can discuss that afterwards, right now rather than leave myself wide open I think I will summon my Exploder Dragon."

The leather hide dragon took shape on the field. Its talons were incredibly long, almost the same length as its feet. In its arms it cradled what appeared to be a spiked egg. Its head came to a spear point in shape as it hissed low and curled its wings back behind it and rested on the ground. (3/1000/0)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Aonghus had to scratch his head, the smaller dragon was a drastic change to what Anthony had played not a minute before, though the theme was easy enough to decipher.

"Why would he summon such a weak monster and say it is going to protect his life points? And in attack mode no less."

"Loraido you are a dragon specialist, what's the deal?"

Bram, and the others all looked to the loaded Obelisk.

"You can say that it is like a dragon version of Yomi Ship but with an added bonus. Whenever it battles, the damage done to both players becomes 0. So for Kemah to get at him she will have to suicide a monster into his."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kemah drew and smiled with a mixture of relief and excitement. The card was going to make it much easier to deal with Anthony's' monster. She held the card just drawn forward.

"I play the card field A Legendary Ocean. It lower stars of water creatures by one and also raising their points by two hundred."

Several rock structures began to emerge out from underneath the waters surface and along the sand. Soon encircling all the duelists including Bram, Aonghus, and Erebos, who found themselves now seated beneath a large stone gate way into the ancient city.

"Kemah now summon… Amphibious-Bugroth-M-K-3."

Kemah had taken a deep breath before the name and then sounded out each word. Taking her time to be sure she pronounced each part properly and smiled with satisfaction when she was successful. On the waters surface the top of a small attack craft could be seen. It was equipped with a small bubble dome in the front for a pilot and it was sported two large torpedo launchers on the sides. (4/1500/1300)-(3/1700/1500)

"It has nice nice ability to direct attack if Umi is the field. It good thing Legendary Ocean is as Umi."

The mechanical monster sunk beneath the waters and fired two torpedoes underneath the oceans surface. They pierced into the sand line and moved past Exploder Dragon to detonate at Anthony's feet with a noticeable explosion.

Anthony: 2300  
Kemah: 4000

"Kemah is calling it a turn."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, she got past his dragon."

Odessa clapped her hands as Erebos and Aonghus shared a high five. Loraido didn't take his eyes off the duel as he just shook his head.

"Not really. His dragon is still in play and he can use its effect at any time."

"And with no set cards to protect her it's easy to assume he is going to go on the offense again."

Bram added in his two cents, cutting the three rejoicing students celebration short and forcing them to be a little more somber.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony picked up his card while dusting the sand off of his shirt. He seemed almost a little insulted that she had struck him but his expression quickly changed to one of a familiar arrogance.

"Well that was a cute direct attack, though it appears I need to teach you why it is important to play with cards to defend your monsters. I summon Lancer Dragonewt."

A green dragon took to the field. Its body was muscular though its armor was much more sleek than Axe Dragon-Unit had been. It too sported a set of bat like wings, though this creatures' weapon of choice was a tri point spear. (4/1500/1800)

"Exploder Dragon, kamikaze into Amphibious Bugroth!"

The dragon took flight, lifting off the ground and flew towards Kemah and her monster. The Bugroth began counter attack measures. The two weapon ports on its back adjusted their angle and opened fire. The missiles made a direct hit and enveloped the dragon with fire. With the last breath the dragon then dropped the spiked orb down onto the mechanical vessel and detonated in an explosion, leaving Kemah's field baron.

"And now my buxom beauty, this will hopefully get my point across, or rather my dragons point. Attack with Trident Spear!"

Anthony's dragon ran off the beach and in to the water with a few short strides from its legs. It then raised its weapon over its head and then struck down across her chest, the hologram passing with some resistance through her before jumping back to his side of the field.

Anthony: 2300  
Kemah: 2500

--------------------------------------------------------------

"What was all that talk about not leaving yourself open for assault?"

"It looks like someone can't take his own advice."

Odessa answered Aonghus and looked for something to take her aggression out on. Aonghus was still nervous but at least things we looking up a little bit. The most that Anthony had been able to capitalize on was just a direct attack with a fifteen hundred dragon. Bram was keeping one eye on the duel and the other focused on building his sandcastle.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kemah drew her card and peacefully then placed one into a monster zone. Her body trying to calm itself down and to think clearly, each move was important and she couldn't get hasty.

"Kemah setting monster down and end turn."

"I guess that is the best you can do. But it is ok, after saving you earlier I know that offense isn't you specialty. But girls are meant to be appreciated for their beauty, not their combat."

Contrary to Kemah, Anthony took his card and played it without a second thought.

"I'll keep up my offense. I now summon a relative to my Lancer Dragonewt, the original Spear Dragon in attack mode!"

The sand burst in a small gust of wind as another dragon took up its residence beside its cousin. This one had a massive head that was almost as long as its torso. Two small arms tethered a set of blue wings onto its back. (4/1900/0)

"Spear Dragon, attack the face down with Cyclone Strike!"

Spear Dragon opened its mouth, a small cylinder of wind flying out over the sand and striking Kemah's face down. A small penguin wearing a tuxedo with a purple vest appeared on the field, one arm was crossed over its chest, and the other held its top hat down onto its head. (4/900/1800)-(3/1300/2000)

"Nightmare Penguin, it stronger than your monster by one hundred, and it give two hundred more point to attack of all water monsters"

Anthony: 2200  
Kemah: 2500

"It has other nice nice ability too, it makes you take one card from your field and return it to hand. I choosing Rancer Dragonute"

"Lancer Dragonewt."

Anthony corrected her with a grumble of disappointment in his throat as his monster disappeared from the field and its card returned to his hand. He then realized he had more bad news given that he had to turn his Spear Dragon to defense mode according to its effect. He looked to his hand with a grimace and then took the other four remaining cards in his hand and set three of them face down.

"I set three spell or trap cards and play the magic of Mirage Of Nightmare. Now on your turn I will draw four new cards. Of coarse the drawback is on my turn I have to discard the number I drew. I end my turn."

Kemah drew her card for the turn, and Anthony picked up an additional three cards.

"I am putting Nightmare Penguin to attack, and call forth the Warrior Of Atlantis."

Her monster leapt from the waters and struck a combat pose. Its body was humanoid though with a coating to its skin that was of light blue. Its chest, stomach, and underarms were striped vertically with thin lines. One fin crested the back of its head and an aquatic tail sported at the base of its spine. For accessories a set of golden rings wrapped around its thighs and it wore a crossbow strapped to its right wrist. (4/1900/1200)-(3/2300/1400)

"Because Spear Dragon is defense Nightmare Penguin should have easy time beating it."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"But what if she is going into a trap? He set three cards this turn."

Odessa had been there for a while but so many times people had sprung traps on her when she just ran head long in. It was difficult to imagine Kemah falling for something that simple as well.

"I don't know, he played Spear dragon when he drew it, I think he isn't to happy with his hand so it could be a bluff."

Everyone turned to look at Bram, who was hidden form view by his rebuilt sand sculpture. The only part visible was from the bridge of his nose upward. Loraido just looked at him with pure confusion.

"How can you be that perceptive but play such a weak deck?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Nightmare Penguin, attacking his Spear Dragon."

The penguin dove beneath the water and swam at a blistering pace towards Anthony. At the sand line it jumped out of the water and performed a nosedive into Spear dragon. Destroying it and then returning back to Kemah's side of the field.

"Now, Warrior Of Atlantis; attack him directly!"

Warrior of Atlantis raised its arm and steadied its aim with the crossbow. Locking on its target it fired the miniature harpoon strait at Anthony's chest.

"I was planning on doing this anyways, and I can't think of a better cause than to save myself. I reveal one of my face down card, Emergency Provisions. I will sacrifice one set card, and my Mirage Of Nightmare to increase my life points by two thousand. Kind of makes your attack a mute point doesn't it?"

Anthony: 4200  
Kemah: 2500

Anthony's life points increased dramatically just before the harpoon struck him. His field now clear he had to take a deep breath and stood up to keep his breathing normal from the intense strike to the chest.

Anthony: 1900  
Kemah: 2500

"I end with that."

"My draw."

Anthony looked at his hand. His anger starting to raise at the fact that his hand had still not improved that much, or rather it had not provided him with his desired card.

_You better work for me. I'm not going to loose that girl just because of a little bad luck. _

"I play Graceful Charity. Drawing three more cards as long as I discard two from my hand afterwards."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"He just drew a fresh hand thanks to Mirage of Nightmare, now he is getting three more cards? How many does he need."

Aonghus chewed on another sandwich with nervous abandon. Kemah had the field advantage but Anthony had just refreshed everything and was getting an even bigger advantage.

"C'mon Kemah you were so close!"

"Ya! You got him on the ropes!"

Odessa and Erebos had taken it upon themselves to be the cheering squad. Bram was worried for the same reasons Aonghus was. The quicker one could draw through their deck the bigger advantage they had.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony drew three cards and let a sinister smile creep across his face that bordered on demonic.

"I discard two cards from my hand, but it doesn't matter because I finally drew the card I've been waiting for. I summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv 4!"

Light spiraled in front of Anthony and then took the shape of a metal creature. Its body was silver composition, and it had a set of talons for feet. The rest of its body was somewhat cumbersome. It had no arms but only a set of wings folded to the sides of its body and a bird like head. (4/1600/1000)

--------------------------------------------------------------

The five students all looked on with wide eyes at the small creature that had been summoned. Each of them was surprised to see that a sixteen hundred attack monster seemed to be Anthony's ace in the hole.

"It looks like a metal chicken." – Bram  
"Hey ya it does." – Erebos  
"What's so great about that?" – Odessa  
"Did he have to tell us its level?" – Aonghus  
"Ah crud." Loraido muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"My little pet here has two distinct special abilities. First allows him to always stay under my control. His second ability… well why don't I show you? Horus, take down the Nightmare Penguin with Mega Dark Flare!"

Horus drew its head back and let out a high-pitched wail and a ball of dark fire forming within its beak. It quickly snapped its head forward, using the momentum to throw the fire and striking the formally dressed penguin causing it to shatter.

Anthony: 1900  
Kemah: 2200

"Because of my Horus slaying your Nightmare Penguin, your Warrior of Atlantis will grow weaker."

The aquatic soldiers stats did change back down but kept the benefits from Legendary Ocean. (3/2300/1400)-(3/2100/1400)

"Next up I set one card face down. Now as you may or may not have realized my creature is Lv 4, but when Horus destroys a monster he is able to grow stronger and level up at the end of the turn. Now arise Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv 6!"

The small 'dragon' chirped loudly as its body began to grow. Its wings unfurled and its posture becoming upright. The chest slimmed down and developed a sleek contour while its legs fattened out to support the new size of the creature. (6/2300/1600)

"Horus Lv 6 has a different set of abilities, while now you can take control of him, he is now immune to the effects of all your magic cards."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Level monsters are all capable of leveling up and getting stronger, gaining more powerful abilities and stats as they grow."

Loraido explained while Bram gave a sagely nod.

"And this let him get out a level six monster without having to use up a summoning for the turn."

"That's still not to bad."

"It is still only two hundred points stronger than her warrior."

Odessa and Erebos argued, trying to keep a positive spin on the situation.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kemah drew and then looked over to Anthony's field. The face down was a new deterrent, and with the appearance of his new monster, Kemah was going to have to be a lot more cautious.

"Tell you what Kemah, to show I'm not a completely bad guy I will give you a little reassurance about my two face down. I can guarantee you that if you can summon a monster with higher attack, I won't chain a trap to your summon or your attack."

Kemah looked at him for a long moment but then decided she would have to believe him anyways.

"I summoning Giga Gagagigo, on the attack."

The waters burst forth as the monstrous amphibian emerged. His cybernetic attachments gleaming in the sunlight as he hissed a warning to the opposing dragon. (5/2450/1500)-(4/2650/1700).

"Giga Gagagigo attack Ho-rus!"

"I would think you'd be getting tired of being wrong so many times but looks like I must gently correct you again sweetie. I reveal my face down card, Shrink! You see it has the power to half your monsters base attack, making it easy for my dragon to take down your over grown lizard **AND** it isn't a trap."

Anthony's laugh was only partially drowned out by Horus own screech, opening its beak. As Giga Gagagigo was leaping forward, its monstrous size quickly reduced to only half its original mass. (4/2650/1700)-(4/1450/1700)

"No! Giga!"

Horus released a stream of black fire out to crash into Kemah's charging monster. Twirling like a tornado as it struck Kemah's' monster. It howled in pain as it was forced back and then destroyed by the wave of fire. The remnant flickered around her body before disappearing with a few hundred more of her life points.

Anthony: 1900  
Kemah: 1350

--------------------------------------------------------------

"That scum! What kind of move was that!"

Odessa was positively livid with rage. Loraido and Erebos groaned simultaneously and slumped back onto the sand, Erebos in the process knocking his head into the west wall of Bram's castle.

"He was truthful to a point. It wasn't a trap card but it was still a trap."

Bram had to grit his teeth and refrained from snapping the shovel he was holding in half. Both in anger at the situation in the duel, and what happened to his castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I setting one card face down and Warrior Of Atlantis is changing to mode of defense. I done"

"Well I guess it's really all you can do. But before it becomes my turn you can't forget my Horus Lv 6. He destroyed a monster so he's about to get stronger now by leveling up! Horus Lv 6 Re-emerge as the greatest of all monsters Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv 8!"

A whirlwind of black fire erupted from amongst the sand around Horus. Its body was covered before a set of massive silver wings pierced through the fire. With a screech the fire fell away to reveal the massive dragon. Its chrome body reflecting the colors from the sun, surf, and sky. It had finally grown a set of arms that stretched to the side then came out to bare their claws. Its tremendous feet sunk into the sand a few inches as it stood towering with the buildings around it. (8/3000/1800)

"Now for my turn."

Anthony took another card into his hand and grew even more confident.

"I activate chain my face down card, Call of the haunted, allowing me to revive one of the monsters I discarded from Graceful Charity. Come on out Servant Of Horus!"

A man with tan skin took shape on the field. His body was clad in those of an Egyptian priest. A golden helm adorned his face with the design similar to that as Horus. A cape billowing behind him and then coming to rest in the sand (1/100/100).

"Servant of Horus keeps you from targeting any of my Horus The Black Flame Dragon, with any card effects. But with only one hundred attack and defense points, my Servant is almost as weak as you are. But I can equip him with this card, Mist Body."

Anthony activated his card. Servant Of Horus took on a dull glow. His body shifting and starting to appear more ghostly, his main form was solid and yet still looked hazy.

"This will prevent you from killing my Servant in battle. But I highly doubt you will be attacking any time soon anyways."

Kemah watched with a little bit of worry as Anthony moved his fingers along the top ridge of his cards, back to one he held in the forefront.

"Lets bring out an old friend, Lancer Dragonewt!" (4/1500/1800)

The familiar green armored dragon took shape on the field. It hissed and spun its spear before slamming it forward and bringing the trident forward aiming at the Warrior Of Atlantis.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The four Ra students all sat down a ways off from the quad. Each one had paused by the nurse office to pick up a few bandages and ice for their injuries, explaining they had just got hurt playing football. They were settled in before they were interrupted by a meek voice near by

"Um excuse me."

Turning around the four bulky Ra students saw one nervous looking boy standing a few yards away. He wore the all to telling red jacket and even wearing his pants it could be seen that his legs were trembling.

"What do you want shrimp?"

"I just wanted to say that I heard about what the four of you did and it was wrong of you to set that girl up that way."

The four Ra students laughed and began to slowly walk over towards the much smaller student. Each one cracking their knuckles in preparation for the approaching beating.

"And just what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh he's not going to do anything about it."

The answer did not come from the smaller boy but from near by in the bushes. An Obelisk emerged and was soon followed by at least ten others all forming a circle around their yellow clad counterparts.

"But we are."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Lancer take down the Warrior of Atlantis."

Kemah hated to waste her trap card but with her life points as low as they were she had no choice.

"Kemah play trap card, Etaquas Windstorm, it stop your attack and change mode of all your monsters."

The trap rose up and thrust out a powerful wind. It swirled in the air visible and kicked up the sand on the beach. Everyone had to shield their eyes while it threw the green dragon back to a stationary posture on Anthony's field. Making it take a knee along with Horus and its temple worshiper.

"One trap to stop one attack isn't going to do much. Since I haven't done anything with Horus I think I will switch him back to attack mode in my second main phase and set a spell or trap card. Now I end my turn."

Kemah drew her card and examined it before looking back at Anthony and his tremendous monster.

"Oh where are my manners, I forgot to tell you what Horus Lv 8 can do. Well it is simple enough for you to understand. He negates some spell cards, so if you want you can give one a shot and see what happens."

Kemah put the card she drew into her duel disk.

"Salvage, I see now if Horus negate?"

Anthony just smiled knowingly. It was the same look he had when he had chained his Rush Recklessly earlier.

"Horus negate that card."

The dragon took on a dark glow. Its red eyes being visible through the black shroud it created as the depiction of Salvage cracked and then shattered into little pieces. It was with another laugh that Anthony began to explain himself.

"Horus does only negate some spell cards. Just the ones **I** choose for him to negate."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Twice in one duel?! Oh come on!"

Loraido yelled in an attempt to get some sort of response from Anthony but the young man was to occupied with his own victory. Everyone else had to admit that the duel was going south for Kemah.

"What kind of a manipulative low life has to play by cheating?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Kemah place a face down monster, and a spell or trap."

She looked almost heart broken at what had happened. She was keeping her head in the game but how was one supposed to win when the opponent was lying about cards abilities. It wasn't like anything she'd encountered before.

"You must be running out of options by now." Anthony commented while drawing.

"Lancer Dragonewt will switch back to attack mode. I hope you haven't forgotten his special ability either. When Lancer attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack and your defense is dealt as damage. Lancer, attack her face down card."

Once more the bi-ped dragon went running out into the water, attacking Kemah's face down. It revealed itself to be a small winged frog, sporting a few bandages and quite low attack and defense power. (1/100/100)-(1/300/300)

"Kemah activate trap card, Tornado wall to prevent damage."

"Always wrong, I chain my face down card. Royal Decree, it will negate your Tornado Wall and all other trap cards so long as it is face up on the field."

Kemah froze in terror as Lancer Dragon's spear struck through her smaller monster and pierced painfully into her side.

Anthony: 1900  
Kemah: 150

"Horus, destroy Warrior Of Atlantis with Giga Dark Flare!"

Horus stared ominously down at the warrior standing before it. The pitch black flames streaming down out of Horus beak enveloped Kemah's monster and destroyed it with little resistance.

The world around Kemah had grown silent except for the sound of the waves crashing with a hypnotic rhythm. Kemah's eyes had grown to look like voids, as it became her turn.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Kemah! You can't let this guy beat you!"

Loraido threw the now flattened can out towards the ocean, it wasn't with the desire to litter but anger makes one do stupid things. Thankfully though the wind was on his side, though it appeared to be working against Bram as it caught the foil projectile and carried it into one of the sand castle towers, making the top quarter crumble.

Bram bit his lip to refrain from yelling and just started to make his repairs again. Aonghus and Erebos looked over at Odessa with growing concern.

"You're her roommate, doesn't she have anything in her deck that can help her turn this around?"

Erebos brought his hands forward in an almost 'pleading' gesture, as though Odessa could answer the problem and take it away.

"You've probably seen her duel about as much as I have, she only has one card in her hand and he can negate just about anything she plays."

Their intense discussion was interrupted by a loud ringing noise coming from Loraido's pocket. His head rolled with aggravation before pulling the slim device out and holding it to his ear.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something right now so this better be important… What about Kemah… Yes I know she was attacked…"

Loraido's eyes widened with the knowledge he had just been given his lips crept into a knowing, slightly predatorily smile. The others were all looking at him curiously wondering what the heck he could be hearing at this time that could make his mood change so drastically.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony laughed and took a deep satisfactory breath and rubbed his knuckle against his chest. He then proceeded to make a grand wave to the field set up around him.

"So Kemah lets see if I've got this strait. My Royal Decree negates all of your traps."

He pointed to the stationary trap card that was acting as a buffer against the Tornado Walls storm, his smile growing only wider as he then turned his head to look up at Horus. Its mighty form, covered with silver feathers made it gleam in the afternoon sunlight.

"My Horus Lv 8 will negate all of your magic. And my ever-loyal Servant Of Horus keeps you from targeting Horus Lv 8 with anything other than an attack. So it looks like you'll be spending all your free time with me and me alone. Why not just go ahead and forfeit. The sooner you quite, the less painful it will be and the more time we can spend back in my room celebrating my victory."

Kemah could no longer hear Anthony; all that resounded in her ears was the noise of the waves crashing upon the shoreline. It was faint at first but it grew only steadily stronger as she stood in silence. She could hear it, voices. The voices of the ocean were speaking to her. In an instant she felt almost lifted by the mighty ocean. She could feel the soothing spray against her sun-warmed flesh. In an instant her eyes snapped open as she placed her hand over her deck.

"Is not finished until last point gone! Draw!"

Her eyes settled on the card she had just drawn and her voice began to grow more fervent.

"Kemah is removing from play, Warrior Of Atlantis to special summon Aqua Spirit."

The waters in front of Kemah began to glow a pale golden color as an aquatic creature emerged. She had sea green skin but was clad in a simple though elegant blue gown the border of which floated atop the water as it shifted It wore a translucent veil over its deep blue hair and it placed its gloved hands together in a prayerful fashion. (4/1600/1200)- (3/1800/1400)

"There was a magical shark that roamed the sea, but one day he took away the bottom of the sea, and abused his powers. It cause many many fish, corals and sea plants to drift to the endless bottom. When the Kahuna of the sea heard this problem he took away all power from the shark except for a small amount. The shark grew angry and he used what was left of his powers to cause a great wave to go and destroy the Kahuna's palace. For this, the shark was put to eternal slumber. When the Earth releases and makes him mad, the shark causes the tsunami once again."

"That's a cute little story sweetie but I don't see this so called 'magic shark' that you're talking about."

Anthony held his hands up in quotation marks and let out a laugh as he put his hand over his eyes and began an over active search around the field to find what she was talking about. Everyone witnessing the duel had taken a few hesitant steps back and had now made the perimeter at least thirty feet larger.

"Is not revealed yet!"

Kemah now spoke out of anger and with enough ferocity that it silenced Anthony in his laughter. There was a sharp if not almost frighteningly warm wind that whipped along the sand. It billowed Kemah's hair to the side but she stared un-blinking.

"Aqua Spirit will be as a sacrifice for Dedalus Levia-Dragon! Your monster may negate activation of magic, but not what has been activated."

A tower of water erupted around Aqua Spirit, stretching high into the sky before it broke away into shimmering mist underneath the sunlight, cascading a rainbow aura around Kemah. A sight that would have been breath taking had it not been for the angered look on her face. The pillar of water parted revealing a massive sea serpent, its under belly was covered by light lavender plates of armor. Its back was a glow with royal blue scales, and its fins and claws were of a red coloration that shone as a natural warning sign. It let out a roar that seemed to resonate deep into the sand they stood upon. (7/2600/1500)-(6/2800/1700)

It was a scary thing to see Kemah having taken on such a serious manner. The idea of playing a simple game, or enjoying some friendly competition had long since vanished from her eyes. They no longer sparkled playfully and now only showed a thick level of disgust. Anthony on the other hand had regained his composure, having been cowering back he then put both hands up in a 'stop' gesture.

"All right look sweetie, you proved you can act like the big boys but I think it's time you just turn off your disk and we go-"

"I will no go!"

Kemah interrupted while clenching her fist so tight that it threatened to change the tan skin on the back of her hands white.

"I will no go, I will not be silent, I am not your sweetie, and I am as good as any other! When field is Umi, Levia may send it to the grave and destroy all cards on field other than itself."

The oceanic buildings around them faded away as Levia Dragons power decreased and its level returned to normal. (6/2800/1700)-(7/2600/1500) But despite the decrease in power Deadalus looked no less intimidating as its jaws opened and its eyes became slits.

"Levia Dragon- Wave Of Disaster!"

The monstrous sea serpent hissed as its great jaws let out a resounding cry into the air. The ocean tide began to rise up. It had been to the level of Kemah's' calf muscles but now rose up to her waist. Behind her in the distance a large storm surge was coming. It appeared to be thirty feet high by estimate, and was coming in fast. As it came in contact with the coast it seemed for a brief moment that the surge grew even larger before crashing head on into Horus. The large dragon let out a roar of defeat before it sunk beneath the wave. Anthony's' entire field was drowned beneath the water and he was sent hurtling through the salt water and eventually came to a stop when his body was struck into one of the trees.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Out across the ocean, Orin and Thor shifted their bodies trying to keep their boards stable. It was rather insane that the weather was pulling a stunt like this. Just when everything seemed calm they were able to look up at the large wall of water that was heading towards them and the coastline. Both knew that it was pointless to try and avoid it.

"Why do things like this always have to happen to us?"

Orin asked as he braced himself against the mast while trying to use the sail as a thin shield.

"I blame Erebos!"

Was all Thor was able to yell out before they were both engulfed in the wave.

--------------------------------------------------------------

As the massive wave approached the coast the duel spectators were kind of left unawares as to what to do. Aonghus took to hiding underneath the large umbrella while Odessa tried to squeeze in beside him as close as possible. Erebos took to walking backwards away from the wave, which swiftly became running away from the wave and trying to make for the tree lining. Bram wasn't to concerned until he came to a revelation… his sand castle. Watching the wave approach he proceeded to kick and smash the castle himself.

"There!"

Was the last thing he was able to say before the wave swept over them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony coughed out the salt water and rubbed his eyes as he looked up from being face down in the sand. Kemah had already closed the gap between them with her creature of the deep scowling in mirror to her expression.

"Is over."

She kept her eyes on him as Levia-Dragon opened its jaws, a large orb of blue energy formed before the laser was set free, flowing almost like a river of water as it struck into the already fallen jock and sent him reeling back into the tree once more.

Anthony: 0  
Kemah: 150

--------------------------------------------------------------

Orin coughed as he tried to wipe the sand from his face, spitting profusely to try and clear the salt from his lips. He sat up and had to admit that his butt was feeling rather cold, on re-examination he came to realize that the wave had taken his swim trunks.

"Ha! Looks like the sea was a bit cruel to you."

Thor said while trudging out of the water. While Orin felt a deep humiliation the situation quickly shifted to a very humorous one.

"I'm not the only one."

Thor was standing in the buff, having left the cover of the water. He looked down at himself and then shrugged off any form of modesty that might have remained.

"Nothing we haven't seen before."

"No but it is something the OTHERS haven't seen before. You go on and stay in the water, I'll cover myself using my shirt and see if I can go find your towel."

Thor sat down cross-legged, the water high enough to just cover anything unsightly.

"Don't take to long."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is the thanks I get for saving your life huh?"

Anthony scowled as he stood up, his rage fueling his desire to not let this set him back. He had spent too much time setting this up and to much time dueling her to give up now. He clawed some see-weed from his body and threw it to the ground in rage.

"You owe your life to me and you should honor that!"

"She doesn't owe you anything."

Loraido, Bram, Erebos, Odessa, and Aonghus formed a line to stand behind Kemah and support her. Loraido was the one who had spoken up for them all though.

"And just what are you talking about? You weren't there for my act of heroism."

Anthony was difficult to take seriously, given his body was still drenched with salt water and his once well groomed hair now hung in messy strands all around his face. But knowing the truth of the matter now made his argument even more humorous.

"Your act of heroism was a joke. The fact of the matter is that you staged that whole attack. Some of my friends over heard your buddies talking about it and how you should have paid them more. So I took the liberty of phoning this in to the Academy security."

Anthony became painfully unaware of the presence of several uniformed individuals behind him. Turning around he saw one of the officer take hold of his left arm while another took hold of the right. The remaining officer showed his badge appropriately.

"Anthony Espinosa, you will here by be suspended from attending classes. You will be allowed to present your case to the R.A's and the chancellor for further penalty."

Anthony's eyes had become slits as he looked over his shoulder at Loraido. Kemah had placed her hands on her hips, returning the look with just as much intensity. Her face only softened as he was taken out of sight in the distance. She took a slow breath and released it in one steady stream. There was a brief and intense moment as everyone was uncertain what to do or say. Kemah placed her hands behind her and clasped them together, turning around to face everyone with the return of her usual bright smile.

"Who want finish dinner now?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure sat inside an office at the Academy. Gazing out the extravagant window into the star filled sky. A manila envelope lay open on their desk lit by the subtle glow of a computer monitor with the presented case of what had taken place between Anthony and Kemah. More interestingly was several weather reports that were accurate to the second from that day.

"Anthony, you were a fool to think you could take the Liliuokalani girl by such a trivial manner. But I must thank you for helping me to glimpse what she can do."

The figure spoke only to the wind around them and gave a low laugh before turning back from the window and gazed at the computer. The student depicted wore a black tuxedo with a semi translucent Dark Magician behind him.

"Orin Fujin. Lets see just how real your magic really is."

--------------------------------------------------------------

The moon had found its temporary home in the night sky. Everyone was relaxing after the exciting day at the beach. Orin and Thor had both returned to the dorms early for the night in an endeavor to re-clothe themselves. Loraido left not to long after, having received a phone call from Leigha, stating she needed him to take her to dinner. Dunamis had reappeared when Anthony was escorted away. He now lay on his back, one leg crossed over the other as he tapped his foot in rhythm to the song on his Ipod. Odessa was reclining in one of the chairs, just thinking quietly. Thanks to Erebos and Aonghus help, Bram had finished his sand castle **finally** and made sure to take a picture of it on his cell phone.

Kemah stood out away from the group. The now calm waves washing in over her bare feet as she looked up into the sky at the stars and moon. Her eyes closed as she began to sing in harmony with the sounds of the ocean.

"In Hawaii under palm trees  
As the moon shines high above you  
Its aloha moon is shining for you  
As the lunar rainbow colors  
Blend with valleys down below you  
I love you my dear honest I do

As the night draws to a close we say 'aloha'  
'Till another day is born with the dawn  
Then as shadows fall in evening  
I'll be waiting right here for you  
'Neath the mellow moon, the 'aloha moon' above"

--------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
